Kimi no Na wa: Future
by Alyena2x
Summary: The continuation of where the movie left off, detailing a possible future of Taki and Mitsuha's lives (bold and italicized "I" represent Taki and Mitsuha respectively.)
1. Recollect

**Chapter 1: Recollect**

"Your name?"

Her question mirrored mine as tears ran down both our faces. Although my memory is hazy, **I** could not shake off the feeling that **I** had known her in the past.

"My name is Tachibana Taki," **I** responded.

" _Tachibana Taki…_ " she repeated, tone tinged with relief, like someone who finally found something they lost.

"My name is Miyamizu Mitsuha," she replied as she wiped the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Miyamizu Mitsuha. **I** too, felt that her name was familiar.

I brushed the tears away from my own eyes and swallowed as **I** thought of what to say next.

"Um… this might sound crazy but **I** feel like **I** 've known you in the past. However, **I** cannot remember when or how **I** met you."

" _I_ have the same feeling," she took a step towards me and her eyes locked with mine, as if attempting to burn my image into her mind.

A cascade of emotions wracked through me. **I** wanted to know why all the feelings of heartache and yearning went away the moment **I** looked at her. **I** wanted to know why **I** cannot take my eyes off her. **I** wanted to know more about Miyamizu Mitsuha. **I** want to _know_.

" **I** am sorry for using your time, but are you going to work?" **I** asked sheepishly.

Mitsuha shook her head.

" _I_ think my boss will be alright if _I_ skip just today. But, _I_ do not want to keep you from work either," she gave a shy smile.

 **I** hesitated. " **I** … am not working today."

* * *

It was a beautiful, clear morning. The clouds were only mere wisps in the sky with no hint of rain. A cool, gentle breeze danced idly by as warm sunlight radiated down on our parasol. Taki and _I_ sat outside a quaint little coffee shop, quietly sipping our coffees as we each tried to think of something to break the silence. There were so many things that _I_ want to ask him about, but _I_ did not know where to start, and neither did he.

 _Taki_ , the mere mention of his name set my heart fluttering along with a comforting sense of familiarity. But… why? He is a stranger to me as _I_ am to him. Yet, sitting here drinking coffee with this stranger feels like the most natural thing to do.

 _Now if only he would say something!_

Feeling the silence becoming slightly unbearable, _I_ nervously brushed my hair back.

"I really like your hair tie," he blurted out.

Our eyes met for a second before we averted them elsewhere in embarrassment.

"Th-Thank you," _I_ replied, internally sighing in relief when he broke the silence.

Taki rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before speaking again.

"Um… **I** am sorry for the awkwardness, Mitsuha. But, **I** do not know where to begin."

"Mitsuha?" _I_ arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry! Miyamizu-san," he flustered and reflexively clenched his fists in his lap.

"It's fine," _I_ murmured. Honestly, _I_ did not mind him calling me by my first name. In fact, _I_ wanted him to, but formalities dictate otherwise.

"You don't have to try so hard, Taki," _I_ said, "it is fine if you don't remember the details, so let's just start from the beginning."

 _I_ rested my hand on my cheek and gave him an encouraging smile, though deep down _I_ was having a severe case of stomach butterflies.

 _I just said his first name without honorifics! Come on Mitsuha, just how close are you going to get?_ _I_ told myself.

Meanwhile, Taki sat dumbfounded, astonished by the brazenness at my lack of formality.

" **I** feel the same way," he said as he collected his thoughts.

Taki swallowed and put out his hand. "Alright, let's take it slow then."

Instinctively, _I_ reached out to take his outstretched hand and shook it.

 _So warm._

"Miyamizu Mitsuha. Nice to meet you," _I_ greeted.

"Tachibana Taki. It's nice to meet you too," a shy grin slowly formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, Tachibana-san, let's start by sharing our contact info," _I_ said while reaching into my handbag for my phone.

"Alright Mitsu- Ah… Miyamizu-san."

We brought our phones together for a moment, then the notification lit up indicating that it finished.

"Um, Miyamizu-san," Taki started, "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Hey, what happened to taking it slow Taki-san?" _I_ replied jokingly, even though my heart leapt out of my ribcage at the thought of him asking me out.

" **I** … uh… that is…" he looked away for a moment, then he met my eyes again with newfound determination.

"Miyamizu-san, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?"

This time, _I_ struggled to respond, taken aback by his sudden directness.

"Y-Yes," _I_ replied, feeling a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Great!" his blue eyes lit up with happiness.

" **I** 'll let you know where and when we can meet," he said and got up from his seat.

"Wait, where are you going?" _I_ asked.

"Ah, **I** got some errands **I** need to run," he replied and gave me a smile.

" **I** 'll see you."

As _I_ watched Taki walk away, _I_ had the urge to get up and chase after him.

 _Calm down Mitsuha._ _I_ told myself, attempting to rein in the abnormal feeling.

 _Just take it slow. I_ echoed Taki's words in my head.

 _Easier said than done._ _I_ sighed as _I_ picked up my handbag and thought of excuses to give my boss as to why _I_ was late for work.


	2. Nostalgia

**Chapter 2: Nostalgia**

Forgotten fragments of memory slowly surfaced in my dreams. Broken images danced just beyond my reach, daring me to grab them. **I** could not remember anything when **I** wake up, save for a deluge of emotions.

The feeling of longing, something that was missing from my life, but **I** could not say exactly what **I** was lacking other than employment. No, this yearning runs deeper; like missing half of oneself.

How does one solve a puzzle without pieces? What exactly am **I** looking for? The frustration gnawed at me, ever since **I** left that mountain…

But the emotion that tore at me most was the hollow feeling of loneliness.

It hurt.

This crushing weight in my chest.

 **I** wanted to find someone who can truly understand me.

A kindred spirit.

And for five long years, **I** lived, but did not feel truly alive.

Until **I** saw her, riding on a different train, and all those negative emotions were set free, like birds out of a cage.

Like a ship drawn by the beam of a lighthouse in a raging storm, **I** sought after her.

 _She_ was the lifeline; the cure to the gaping hole in my heart.

When we met face-to-face at the staircase, **I** realized that she was everything **I** hoped for.

Miyamizu Mitsuha.

Her long, black hair.

Her warm, brown eyes.

The shape of her lips.

The sound of her voice.

 **I** wanted to ingrain her image in my mind forever.

No way was **I** going to prolong these feelings any longer. **I** had to get to the bottom of this. To find out who Miyamizu Mitsuha is, and why she felt so familiar to me.

There was no guarantee **I** was going to have another opportunity.

Fueled by blind impulse, **I** gathered what remained of my courage and asked her out on a date.

 **I** was prepared for the worst, to be shot down for being so sudden to someone who **I** only just met. But **I** had to take a chance.

She hesitated, and my heart sank, convinced that **I** will be rejected.

But when she said yes, her eyes conveyed happiness, relief, and anticipation. My courage gave out, and **I** had to leave to save face. Every fiber of my being screamed in protest when **I** reluctantly dragged myself away from her.

After **I** got home, **I** texted her the location that we were going to meet this weekend. Since it was so sudden, **I** did not have time to properly prepare; so **I** opted for a date location that **I** had visited with Okudera-senpai in the past. Funny, it felt like _someone_ else had planned that date, and not me.

My phone vibrated and **I** checked the notification.

 **Looking forward to it!** Mitsuha texted.

 **I** clutched my phone and held it to my chest.

Why do **I** feel as giddy as a high schooler on a first date?

* * *

 _I_ walked toward the crowded walkway that was supposed to be our meeting point.

Ever since that day, _I_ could not get Tachibana Taki out of my mind.

Whenever _I_ had free time, my thoughts always strayed to him.

 _I_ checked my phone constantly for new texts, but the only one _I_ received was where to meet for our date. And for the next few days, _I_ often glanced at my phone, debating on whether or not _I_ should send him a random text, a greeting, anything. But _I_ stopped myself in the end; _I_ did not want him to think that _I_ was desperate.

 _What's wrong with me? I_ wondered.

Why does thinking of him bring me a sense of tranquility?

His blue eyes, his brown hair, the way he talked, simply looking at him soothed the heartache that throbbed in me.

 _I_ could not sleep on the night before the date.

Part of me was anxious. What if he did not show up?

The other part of me was ecstatic. _I_ was going to see him again!

But my worries were unfounded when _I_ saw him standing there on the walkway wearing a navy blue blazer, white shirt, and jeans.

 _Not_ _bad._ _I_ thought, examining him from afar.

 _I_ looked at my own outfit, a simple yellow blouse and light brown capri pants with open-toed shoes. It should be adequate.

His back was pressed against the railing as he checked his phone, a nervous expression etched on his face.

 _I_ took a deep breath to calm my nerves and made my way towards him.

"Taki-san," _I_ called out to him.

He looked up, the worried look in his eyes were quickly replaced with relief and his mouth opened slightly.

"You came," he breathed.

"Did _I_ keep you waiting?"

"Ah, no. **I** arrived here early," he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"So where are we going?" _I_ asked.

"The National Art Center," he replied.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um… Miyamizu-san, **I** 'm sorry for asking you out so suddenly the other day," he apologized.

"It is fine," _I_ gave him an encouraging smile, "it's rare for me to go out on excursions like this."

" **I** was afraid that you were already with someone else," his ears reddened.

" _I_ am not in a relationship." _I_ assured him.

He averted his eyes.

" **I** really like your blouse," he changed the subject.

"Thank you," _I_ said, "your outfit looks good on you."

"Thanks," he mumbled shyly.

"Shall we get going?" _I_ asked him.

"Yes," his hands fidgeted.

Feeling rather bold, _I_ reached out and locked arms with Taki.

He felt so warm. _I_ could feel my cheeks grow hot; our close proximity made my heart beat so loud that _I_ could hear it with my own ears. But, at the same time, a feeling of calm washed over me; his soothing presence set my mind at ease.

He stiffened at my unexpected action, then relaxed.

"Let's go," he said, feigning confidence.

* * *

 **I** placed my hand over her head, trying hard not to breathe.

Her eyes were downcast, but **I** could see the color rising to her cheeks as she nervously shifted under me.

Our bodies were close, almost touching, in the crowded elevator leading up to the top floor of the National Art Center.

 **I** felt the pulse pounding in my throat.

 _Almost there._ **I** told myself, and turned my head to the side to avoid staring directly at her.

But **I** could still smell the soft scent of shampoo from her hair.

 **I** could feel the body heat that emanated from her in this short distance.

 **I** could see, out of the corner of my eye, the light yellow blouse outline her womanly figure.

Her mere presence set my senses on fire.

Feelings of déjà vu rushed through me like a stream.

Five years ago, Okudera-senpai and **I** were in this exact position. But what **I** felt at the time was pure embarrassment.

This… this was different.

A slow burn started from the depths of my heart and spread its way to the top of my head and down to the soles of my feet.

 **I** felt desire. But not just that, it was something more.

 **I** felt the need to shield her from harm. **I** wanted to close the distance between us and hold her body against mine, to reaffirm myself that she was real.

But there was no danger, so why am **I** feeling protective of her?

The elevator stopped and the door slid open, interrupting my thoughts.

* * *

As we wandered through the National Art Center, marveling at the unique design of the building, _I_ could not shake off the odd feeling that our date was _not_ Taki's idea.

"So, you like architecture?" _I_ asked.

"Yes," he answered, " **I** really enjoy drawing and designing structures in my free time."

 _I_ clapped my hands together. "Ah, so you are an architect."

He hesitated slightly before answering. "Yeah."

 _I_ took note of his pause, but did not inquire further.

"How is the food?" he asked.

"It is quite nice," _I_ took another bite of my sandwich.

We decided to break for lunch at a French restaurant located within the National Art Center.

Lunch consisted of French style sandwiches coupled with salad and finished with a cup of hot coffee.

It was light fare, but _I_ was grateful; _I_ did not have much of an appetite, especially not with _him_ around.

As we ate, _I_ could not help but notice every detail of the man sitting across from me.

The shape of his fingers as they curved around the handle of the coffee cup. The way his mouth opened and bit down into his sandwich. The warmth of his voice when he talked to me, asking me if _I_ needed anything else during our meal.

 _I_ _really need to get these feelings in check. I_ sighed internally and sipped my cup.

"You must like coffee a lot," Taki stated.

 _I_ laughed. "My hometown didn't have a café to go to, _I_ really craved going to one when _I_ was younger. But now that _I_ live in Tokyo, _I_ can go to as many as _I_ want."

"Ah, so that explains your accent."

"Is it that bad?" _I_ frowned.

"Ah no, **I** don't mean it like that; it just sounds really familiar to me somehow…" he trailed off.

 _I_ put my coffee cup down.

"Have you heard of Itomori village?" _I_ asked inquisitively.

His eyes widened. "Yes," he said quietly.

"You might think **I** am weird, but **I** have an abnormal obsession with that town going on five years," he paused, "there's something about Itomori that makes my heart ache, even though **I** have never been there."

The pieces were slowly falling into place.

" _I_ was a resident of Itomori," _I_ told him.

"Huh?" he looked surprised.

" _I_ convinced my father, who was mayor of that town, to do an emergency drill," _I_ continued, "for some reason, it felt like the right thing to do, and not long before the comet struck," my voice quivered with emotion, recalling the aftermath.

Taki appeared to be visibly moved. " **I** remembered waking up on a mountain near Itomori… about five years ago," he told me.

"A mountain?" _I_ queried.

Wait, it couldn't be…

"What were you doing at the body of the Miyamizu shrine's god?" _I_ asked incredulously.

We are close to solving the mystery!

" **I** don't know, but when **I** woke up, there was a marker line drawn on my hand," he held his hand out to me and made a line across his palm with an index finger.

 _I_ gasped. " _I_ had something written on my hand on the night the comet struck."

 _I_ rubbed my forehead, trying to remember what was written.

And then it hit me.

"It said, 'I love you…'" _I_ whispered to myself.

Taki placed a hand on his chest, his eyes shining.

"Wait, you referred to that mountain as the body of the Miyamizu shrine's god?" he asked, "isn't your family name also Miyamizu?"

"Yeah," _I_ clutched my head, trying to make sense of it all.

Everything seemed to connect, but it felt like we skipped over something important.

"How old were you when you were at the mountain?" _I_ asked him.

"Seventeen," he replied.

"And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-two."

Huh. _I_ rubbed my chin. So he is younger than me by three years.

" _I_ am currently twenty-five, but that would mean that _I_ was twenty when you were at the mountain."

Nothing made sense.

But my gut feeling told me otherwise. The one who wrote those words on my hand. It had to be _him_. It could not have been anyone else but _him_. But, the facts were not adding up, and _I_ did not want to reveal that to him yet for fear that he was not the one.

"Hey, Miyamizu-san," Taki began, "have you ever woken up in the morning staring at your right hand with tears in your eyes?"

"Yes," _I_ admitted.

He sat back, deep in thought.

" **I** think we are somehow connected," he finally said, " **I** don't know the specifics, but there are just too many parallels to ignore."

He put out his hand, palm facing me.

"We'll figure this out," he gave me a cheerful grin.

 _I_ nodded and placed my hand on his, palm-to-palm.

"Like detectives," _I_ agreed with a smile.


	3. Confide

**Chapter 3: Confide**

"So what happened afterwards?" Tsukasa asked.

"We went to go look at exhibits, grabbed dinner, and then **I** walked her to the station to go home," **I** continued.

Shinta rubbed his eyebrows together. "So instead of getting a job, you got a girl… on the same day no less."

"Yeah," **I** said.

My friends and **I** sat at our usual coffee spot, keeping each other up-to-date with what we have been doing.

While Tsukasa and Shinta had many things to share, **I** usually did not have much to report.

Until today.

"Do you have a picture of Miyamizu-san?" Tsukasa tapped the rim of his cup.

"Yeah, wait a second." **I** rummaged for my phone.

 **I** brought up the photo gallery and showed them a picture of Mitsuha and myself sitting next to each other in the restaurant.

Their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Hey Taki, what did you blackmail her with to go on a date with you?" Shinta narrowed his eyes.

"Blackmail her with what?" **I** retorted.

"What is her age?" Tsukasa adjusted his glasses.

"Twenty-five," **I** answered.

My two friends looked at each other, then shrugged.

"We always knew you had a thing for older women," Shinta said, "but to think that you would be blackmailing them to go-"

" **I** am not blackmailing anyone!" **I** interrupted.

"She is very pretty," Tsukasa explained, "which is why Shinta is having a hard time wrapping his head around it."

"Where is she from?" Shinta asked.

"She was originally from Itomori."

"Isn't Itomori the place you keep drawing pictures of?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah…"

"So she matches two of your interests," Shinta grinned.

"Does she know of your current employment status?" Tsukasa asked carefully.

"…No," **I** looked down at my lap, " **I** have not told her yet."

"Now you are more pressured to find a job," Tsukasa frowned.

" **I** know."

"Also, your age difference might be a problem down the road," Shinta added.

"Why is that?" **I** asked.

"Well, for one thing, you are three years her junior," he began, "so you might have to try harder to impress her."

"She is probably experienced with many relationships by that age," Tsukasa mused.

 **I** shook my head in an attempt to shoo away the images of her being with another man.

" **I** still think we can work things out," **I** grumbled.

"I am not trying to discourage you; I just want you to be informed," Shinta said gently.

" **I** know."

 _If only we were the same age._ **I** downed the rest of my coffee.

 **I** said goodbye to my friends and left the café to begin a new round of information sessions and interviews.

* * *

"It has been a while since we ate out."

"Yeah," _I_ agreed, picking up a piece of chicken from my bowl.

Sayaka and _I_ were having lunch at a small _donburi_ restaurant, enjoying the good food and pleasant chat.

"The date for the wedding is coming up soon," Sayaka said happily, "you are not too busy with work to attend?"

" _I_ am sure _I_ can make time," _I_ replied.

 _I_ mentally prepared myself before bringing up the next topic.

"Sayaka, there is something _I_ want to talk to you about."

"Hmm?"

" _I_ had a d-d-date the other day," _I_ fumbled.

Her chopsticks clattered onto the table.

"You what!?"

"Shh, not so loud!" _I_ whispered fiercely.

She fell back on her seat, looking dazed.

"Tell me everything from the beginning!" she demanded.

"Well, _I_ saw him riding an opposite train; he looked at me as if he recognized me from somewhere, and _I_ recognized him as well."

Sayaka gave me an odd look.

"Then what happened?"

" _I_ began searching for him and we met each other on a flight of stairs."

"Why did you do that?"

" _I_ am not sure, but _I_ felt like _I_ had to meet him."

"This sounds like a drama on TV," Sayaka said, her voice full of skepticism.

"And then we went to a café and he asked me out on the spot," _I_ continued.

"You accepted?" her mouth fell open.

"Yes…"

Sayaka shook her head in disbelief.

"You turned down every man that asked you out in the past… what makes this one so special?" she asked.

" _I_ … don't know," _I_ admitted, "but when _I_ 'm with him, it feels right."

Sayaka placed a hand on her heart.

"Is this love at first sight?" she breathed.

 _I_ shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe," _I_ turned pink.

"What's his name?"

"Tachibana Taki."

"That has a nice ring to it," she rubbed her chin.

"What does he do for a living?" she asked.

"An architect," _I_ answered, recalling my conversation with him.

"Ah, not a bad occupation," Sayaka brought her hands together.

"Do you know his age?"

"He is twenty-two."

Her eyes widened slightly. "I didn't know you were interested in younger men."

"What? No, _I_ …" _I_ could not come up with a response.

"Anyway, where did he take you on a date?" she continued the interrogation.

"The National Art Center."

"Classy," she grinned.

"What is he like?"

"Hmm," _I_ gave the question some thought.

"He was kind, caring, and attentive during the date."

"Did you take a picture with him?"

"Yeah," _I_ took out my phone and showed her the picture that Taki shared with me.

"He looks decent, so you guys went to eat afterwards?"

"We ate lunch at the National Art Center, then dinner at an _okonomiyaki_ restaurant."

"You let him cook all the food?"

"He tried his best," _I_ laughed, "in the end _I_ had to help him out."

"Cute," she took a sip of water.

"Did he walk you home?"

"We parted at the station."

Sayaka rested a hand on her chin.

"It seems like you finally found your match," she smiled, "you sound like a girl in love when you talk about him."

" _I_ do?" _I_ frowned.

"It's about time that you found a man, Tessie and I were worried that you were going to be single forever."

"Haah?" _I_ shot her an annoyed look.

"I am joking!" she laughed.

" _I_ just haven't found the right person yet," _I_ muttered.

"It would be nice to meet him in person…" Sayaka's eyes lit up, "we could arrange a double date."

" _I_ wonder if Taki will agree to that."

"Persuade him with your feminine charms," she suggested slyly.

"If _I_ had any," _I_ rolled my eyes.

"You underestimate yourself," she stuck out her tongue.

Sayaka checked her watch.

"Time to head back to work, we can talk more about this later," she winked at me.

 _I_ sighed.

 _I wonder how Yotsuha will react to the news._

* * *

After another unsuccessful day, **I** went home, feeling discouraged.

There was more reason to feel disheartened today.

The conversation with Shinta and Tsukasa hung heavily over my head, and **I** had doubts whether or not Mitsuha was pleased with the date.

She seemed happy enough, but it could have been pretending for my sake.

 **I** bit my lip.

There was only one way to find out.

 **I** stared at my phone, wondering if **I** should call or text.

 _It is better to call her._ **I** decided.

 **I** took a deep breath, then dialed her number.

It rang for a few seconds.

"Hello?" her voice sounded on the other end.

"Good evening, Miyamizu-san," **I** greeted her.

"Taki-san?"

"Ah, hey… **I** was wondering if we could talk a bit,"

"Sure, _I_ have time."

" **I** uh, wanted to know if you enjoyed our date."

"Yes, _I_ did."

"Oh, that's great," **I** said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just lying in bed," **I** stifled a yawn, "today was a busy day."

"Work?"

"Yeah, a lot of meetings and stuff."

"Don't overtax yourself," she sounded concerned.

 **I** paused.

"Miyamizu-san, why did you say yes when **I** asked you out."

Silence.

"Uh, because y-you sounded really sincere about it, so _I_ agreed," she flustered.

"Oh."

That didn't sound like a lie, but it didn't sound like the truth either.

Her response made me curious, but **I** had to press on.

" **I** … was wondering if you wanted to go on another date," my heart lodged in my throat.

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Or maybe we should wait?" **I** backpedaled.

"Oh, no _I_ was just thinking about something," she paused.

" _I_ have some friends who are about to get married, and it would be nice if you came with me for a double date with them."

"Uh," **I** hesitated.

 _Did she just say yes?_

"It will be fun," she added.

 **I** got over my initial surprise. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Great, see you next week!"

"Okay, **I** will see you soon."

 **I** ended the call and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

 **I** secured another date with Mitsuha.

My doubts were still there, but the way she spoke did not seem like she was stringing me along.

 **I** got up and stretched.

In the end, **I** still couldn't tell her about my unemployment.


	4. Impression

**Chapter 4: Impression**

It was the beginning of summer. The sakura had already bloomed and gone, but the trees have regained their full plumage of lush, green leaves. Despite the many buildings that loomed in the distance, Yoyogi Park remained one of the testaments to nature's grace and beauty.

It was hot and humid, and **I** began to regret wearing khaki pants and not shorts.

 **I** shielded my eyes from the glaring sun and squinted. Off in the distance, Mitsuha and two people stood with her next to the _torii_ gate entrance.

Mitsuha looked lovely.

Her hair was tied into a side ponytail that hung down her shoulder, and she wore a light blue sundress that complemented her fair complexion.

Light blue.

 **I** looked down at my T-shirt.

Looks like we thought of the same color.

Mitsuha turned her head and saw me.

"Over here!" she waved.

"Huh."

Mitsuha's two friends looked really familiar, as if **I** had known them all my life.

Now that **I** had gotten closer to the group, **I** realized that they were the couple that **I** overheard in the coffee shop a few months prior.

"So this is Taki-san," the young woman with the bob cut said, her pink sundress swayed slightly as she reached out to shake my hand.

"I am Natori Sayaka," she smiled, "pleased to meet you."

Her fiancée wore a brown, V-neck shirt and shorts, his frame was tall and lanky. He had thick brows and a shaven head with bits of stubble protruding from his chin and moustache. Though his appearance was rough, his eyes were kind as he warmly shook my hand.

"I'm Teshigawara Katsuhiko, but everyone calls me Tessie."

"Pleased to meet you," **I** responded.

"By the way," Sayaka said and grabbed Mitsuha by the shoulder, "did you guys coordinate your clothes color?"

Mitsuha and **I** blushed simultaneously.

"N-No we didn't," **I** stammered.

"This was coincidence," Mitsuha added.

"I think they look fine," Tessie grinned.

Sayaka shrugged, "Sorry, I just had to tease you."

"Were you both also from Itomori?" **I** asked, noting their slightly rural accents.

"Yep, we both went to school with Mitsuha," Sayaka answered.

"Those were boring but peaceful days," Tessie said wistfully.

Sayaka glanced at Tessie before speaking.

"I apologize on behalf of Tessie, I tried telling him to shave his beard but he keeps putting it off," she said glumly.

"Losing the beard is easy, losing weight is not," Tessie countered.

"Haah?" Sayaka turned pink and pinched Tessie's ear.

Mitsuha laughed. "You two are meant for each other."

"Yes, we are," Sayaka chuckled.

"Shall we get going?" Tessie asked.

"Sure," Sayaka took Tessie's hand and they walked through the _torii_ gate.

"We'll give you two some alone time," Sayaka winked at me.

* * *

We walked along the tree-lined concrete path with Sayaka and Tessie slightly ahead of us. The birds chirped quietly and flew along the trees, eagerly waiting for some morsel as we passed by the bird feeders that were placed along the path.

While my friends held hands casually, Taki and _I_ did not. Instead, we walked closely next to each other.

"Your friends are very nice," Taki said.

"Yeah, _I_ 've known them for a long time."

As we walked, a sense of peacefulness came over me, the calming presence of nature.

 _I_ reflected upon the last few weeks. No longer did _I_ wake up in the morning feeling like _I_ was missing something. Instead, _I_ wake up feeling happy and expectant, eager to start a brand new day.

 _I_ wonder if he was the same.

"Hey, Taki-san, do you still look at your hand sometimes?" _I_ asked randomly.

He averted his eyes.

"No, but ever since **I** met you, **I** … only look at yours," he replied bashfully.

"Oh," _I_ turned away and clasped my hands together, not letting him see how happy _I_ felt.

 _Keep it together, Mitsuha. I_ thought.

"W-Well, would you like to hold my h-hand?" _I_ strained to get the words out.

" **I** would be very happy to," he responded.

As he reached out, _I_ pulled my hand away.

"On one condition," my heart was beating fast, "that you call me by my first name, and _I_ will do the same."

We have gone this far, might as well go further.

His eyes widened and he stopped walking.

"M-Mitsuha-san," he said.

"No honorifics," _I_ frowned.

"Mitsuha," he stared at the ground.

"Good," _I_ said.

He is so cute when he is flustered.

"See, it's not that hard," _I_ placed my hands on my hips and grinned.

"You try it then!" he challenged.

This is simple enough.

"T-Taki."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You stuttered."

"No, _I_ did not."

 _Why did I stutter? Stupid tongue! I_ reprimanded myself.

"Yes, you did," a smile formed on his face.

 _I_ turned red.

"You misheard."

"It's not that hard to say first names," he repeated the line to me.

"Hey lovebirds!" Sayaka shouted, "keep up with us!"

"Lovebirds?" Taki repeated, his ears reddening.

"Jeez," _I_ reached out and grabbed Taki's hand.

They were warm, but a little sweaty from the heat.

"Let's keep moving," the corners of my mouth turned into a frown, but my heart was racing.

He nodded his head but said nothing, allowing me to lead him along.

* * *

After getting past the initial shock, **I** began to enjoy the warmth and softness of Mitsuha's hand interlaced with mine as we walked. She did not have anything to say, and **I** did not either; **I** was too busy concentrating on the hand contact to think about anything else.

It took us a few minutes before we arrived at the flower garden section of the park. Everywhere, blooms of red, white, yellow, and pink roses grew from the garden beds and up columns. The fragrant scent captivated us as we drew nearer.

"These roses are so beautiful!" Mitsuha exclaimed as we passed through an arch entwined with white and red blossoms.

 **I** glanced at Mitsuha. She was rearranging her ponytail, small beads of sweat glistened on her arms and neck, and her mouth was slightly open to draw in breath.

"Would you like some water?" **I** asked, offering her a water bottle from my pack.

"Yes, please."

 **I** gave her the bottle, then watched her tilt her head back and gulp it down.

"Thanks," she wiped her mouth.

"You are welcome," **I** said.

"Mitsuha, come look at these azaleas!" Sayaka waved.

" _I_ 'll be right back, Taki," she said.

While the two women admired a bush full of stark white flowers, **I** walked to a nearby trash bin to dispose of Mitsuha's empty water bottle.

"It sure is hot," Tessie said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah," **I** replied.

"I wonder if they sell any refreshments here, someone could pass out from this heat," he wiped his forehead.

Tessie scanned the area.

"There's a man selling ice cream over there, I will go buy some," he said.

" **I** can pay for the ice cream if you want," **I** offered.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he declined, "this one is on me, you can pay for the next round of snacks," he smiled.

While Tessie went off to buy the ice cream, Mitsuha and Sayaka walked back to me.

"What's Tessie doing?" Sayaka asked.

"He's getting us some ice cream," **I** answered.

"Oh good," she said, "some ice cream can help cool us off."

"Are you feeling hot?" Mitsuha asked me.

" **I** regret not wearing shorts today," **I** admitted.

"Why didn't you?"

" **I** … uh, etiquette."

Sayaka chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Mitsuha wouldn't care if you wore shorts to a date, right Mitsuha?"

" _I_ don't mind…" Mitsuha nervously tapped her sandals on the pavement.

We waited for Tessie to finish purchasing.

"Here we go," Tessie said as he came back holding two ice cream cones in each hand, "there was only vanilla, the other flavors were sold out."

"That's fine," Sayaka took one and began eating.

"Here," Tessie gave Mitsuha and **I** each a cone.

"Thank you," **I** took a bite of my ice cream, savoring the sweet taste as it cooled my mouth.

"So where are we going next?" Tessie asked Sayaka.

"Meiji Shrine," she answered, "I hear that it's a pretty popular place for _shinzenshiki_ weddings."

"Oh no," Mitsuha said. Her ice cream was rapidly melting and dripping onto her hand.

"Here," **I** gave her a napkin.

"Thanks, Taki."

"Using first names already?" Sayaka covered her grin with a hand.

"S-She made me," **I** pointed at Mitsuha.

Mitsuha's cheeks turned rosy pink. "It sounds weird if _I_ keep using formalities with you only," she said to me.

"It sounds weirder if you don't," **I** retorted.

Sayaka clutched her stomach and laughed. "You two act like high schoolers!"

"We are not!" we said in unison.

Tessie chuckled. "We should keep going, unless you guys want to continue arguing in this weather."

Mitsuha flipped her hair back. "Let's go," she said to Sayaka, and the two walked away.

"Nice going, Taki," Tessie patted my back encouragingly.

 **I** shrugged. "It wasn't my idea to call her by first name."

"I know," he smiled.

We continued past the flower garden and through several _torii_ gates before we reached our destination, Meiji Shrine.

Before proceeding, we had to cleanse ourselves first.

 **I** filled the wooden ladle with water from the cleansing station and poured it over my hands. Then, **I** rinsed my mouth with a couple swishes before replacing the ladle back to its original place. After the ritual was complete, we made our way towards the main temple.

"Look at those," Tessie pointed at a wall of wooden tablets. They were _ema_ , small plaques that are used by visitors to write special personal prayers or express gratitude to the Shinto gods.

"Do you have a wish to write?" he asked.

Thoughts about unemployment crept back to the forefront of my mind.

"Maybe later," **I** replied.

" _I_ 'll write one," Mitsuha went to go find a marker.

"I will too," Sayaka said, "but you boys don't get to see it," she stuck her tongue out.

"I hope you aren't writing something silly like wishing that my beard gets trimmed," Tessie frowned.

She put a finger to her lips. "Secret."

While they were writing their wishes, **I** went to go check out the temple, admiring its beautiful construction.

"You don't have any wishes to write?" a voice asked behind me.

 **I** turned around to see Mitsuha standing before me.

" **I** do, but it's rather personal." **I** rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, you can do it later then," she beamed.

My heart clenched and **I** looked away, feeling guilty for continuing to hide my job status from her. **I** simply did not know how or when to break the news to her. Will she be angry? She probably will. Nothing good will come out of this. But, **I** could not continue this lie.

"Mitsuha," **I** began.

"Hmm?"

"Hey guys look!" Sayaka interrupted us, "there's a wedding going on."

We turned to see a procession of traditionally garbed people walking towards the shrine, holding parasols to shield themselves from the sun.

"That looks so nice," Sayaka enthused, "Tessie, I have decided that we should do our wedding here."

" _Shinzenshiki_?" Tessie asked, "I thought you wanted chapel."

"Nope, I want this."

Tessie rolled his eyes. "Next week when we go visit a chapel, you will probably change your mind," he groaned.

While the two were bickering, **I** continued to watch the slow procession, wondering if **I** will ever have a chance to get married.

 **I** looked over at Mitsuha to see her intently gazing at the wonderfully dressed bride and groom.

"What were you going to say?" she queried.

"Oh, uh… do you like traditional weddings?" **I** asked.

" _I_ don't hate them, but _I_ have had bad experiences with traditional rituals in the past," she chuckled.

"Mitsuha used to be a _miko_ ," Sayaka interjected.

"Sayaka, can we please not bring that topic up," Mitsuha flushed.

"Haha, okay," Sayaka winked at me, "You should get Mitsuha to warm up to you first before asking about her previous occupation."

"Sayaka!" Mitsuha exclaimed.

"If she is uncomfortable, then **I** won't pry," **I** responded.

"Such a gentleman," Sayaka gave me a thumbs up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving," Tessie interrupted, "let's go get something to eat."

"What restaurants are around here?" Mitsuha pulled out her phone.

"I think there was a good ramen shop nearby," Sayaka said.

"I don't care what we're eating; as long as we can get out of this sweltering heat and into some air conditioning, then I am happy," Tessie grumbled.

* * *

"Good thing you went for the _shōyu_ ramen, otherwise you would not be able to lose weight in time," Tessie told Sayaka.

"I am keeping my end of the bargain, I hope that you keep yours," Sayaka pointed her chopsticks at him threateningly.

We were sitting in the shop, each with a steaming bowl of ramen in front of us. Taki and Tessie ordered _tonkotsu_ pork bone ramen, while Sayaka and _I_ got _shōyu_ soy sauce ramen. The delicious aroma engulfed us and set our stomachs rumbling, and we did not hesitate on digging in.

"This is really good," Taki said, picking up a piece of pork.

"The noodles are firm and the broth is good," _I_ commented.

"So Taki, Mitsuha says that you work as an architect?" Sayaka asked.

Taki stopped chewing.

"Ah, yeah," he replied.

"That's wonderful, so what do you like to design?"

" **I** enjoy designing bridges and buildings, but **I** feel like **I** want to contribute to something greater."

"Something greater?" Tessie asked.

" **I** … haven't figured it out yet," he said weakly.

"Well, _I_ am sure you will continue to do amazing things," _I_ encouraged him.

"Yeah."

"Moving along," Sayaka continued, "how did you and Mitsuha find each other?"

"We went over this already," _I_ complained.

"I want to hear Taki's side of the story," she grinned.

"It sounds crazy, but when **I** saw her, it felt like **I** had to go meet her," he touched his neck.

"Ugh," Sayaka frowned, "you guys have identical responses… I don't know if this is too good to be true."

"What is?" Taki asked.

"Love at first sight," she gushed.

 _I_ could feel the color rising to my cheeks. My mouth opened to retort, but no words came out.

"Well, whatever. It will probably remain a mystery," Sayaka shrugged.

Sayaka gazed at Taki and _I_ for a moment. "What I do know is that both of you look very happy together."

"Th-Thank you," Taki said and bowed his head.

"Sayaka, you should finish your noodles before they get cold," Tessie said, deflecting the topic.

 _Thanks Tessie!_ _I_ mentally shouted.

 _I_ continued to slurp down my ramen.

"Do we have any plans for later?" Taki asked.

"We're going to go to the Roppongi district for some shopping," Tessie replied, not attempting to hide the boredom in his voice.

"Taki can hang out with you while we shop," _I_ suggested.

"No problem," Taki replied.

"We won't take too long," Sayaka said.

"You always say that," Tessie rolled his eyes, "and then we spend hours."

"Maybe when I am alone with you, but I have to be considerate since Mitsuha and Taki are with us."  
"Where's my consideration?" Tessie shot back.

There was a moment of dead silence before we all broke down laughing.

* * *

The Roppongi shopping district was teeming with life. Compared to Yoyogi Park in which nature and peacefulness reigned, the sights and sounds of the city where cars and people bustled about contrasted in my mind. Even the architecture reflected differently, traditional buildings gave way for modern ones; the old replaced with new. But, each having its own distinct flavor.

Tessie and **I** stood outside a premium outlet as Sayaka and Mitsuha went inside to look.

It was in the afternoon, and the strength of the sun's rays were slowly waning.

"Tessie, can you tell me more about Itomori?" **I** asked.

"Hmm, it was a quiet town; there wasn't really much that stood out," he explained, "we didn't really have that many facilities, and Sayaka and Mitsuha always complained that we never had a café."

"Is that why Mitsuha loves coffee shops?" **I** inquired.

"She can't get enough of them, even after eight years of living in Tokyo," Tessie laughed, "Sayaka is the same."

"Anyway, the town used to overlook a crater lake… before it became a crater itself," his mouth turned down.

" **I** am sorry if my questions brought back bad memories," **I** apologized.

"Nah, I'm fine," he sighed, "I am happy that nearly everyone made it out alive when the comet fell, and it was all thanks to Mitsuha… she was the one who told her father to conduct the emergency drill."

"How did she know that the comet was going to hit?"

"Beats me, maybe she received a premonition from the gods," he shrugged, "in any case, she ultimately saved hundreds of lives that day."

Something nagged me in the back of my mind. There was a memory, but before it came into focus, it faded away into nothing.

"It's a mystery, like how you and Mitsuha met," Tessie continued.

He waved me to come closer.

"To tell you the truth, Mitsuha hasn't been herself ever since the incident," he whispered, "but ever since you came, it felt like _Amaterasu_ crawled out of her cave."

"That bad?" **I** wondered.

"Before, Mitsuha used to be gloomy and didn't go out as much, but now I am seeing a completely new side to her."

He smiled. "There is something that draws her to you like a magnet."

" **I** feel the same…" **I** admitted.

"We're done!" Sayaka said behind us.

"Did you buy anything?" Tessie asked.

"There were some good ones, but they were too pricey," she complained.

Mitsuha fixed her ponytail, "should we try a different outlet?"

"Sure," Sayaka answered.

We continued our way through the stores, stopping occasionally when there was something the women were interested in before moving on.

"Hey, a crepe shop!" Mitsuha said.

Tessie nudged me. "It's your turn to buy," he winked.

"Alright."

 **I** walked up to Mitsuha and Sayaka. "What flavors do you guys want?"

"Strawberry and banana with chocolate for me," Sayaka raised her hand.

" _I_ will have the same."

 **I** greeted the lady who was making the crepes. "Can **I** order two strawberry banana chocolate crepes please?"

 **I** watched the lady expertly swirl the batter into a circle on the hot plate. When it was done, she peeled the thin pastry away and placed it onto a board. Then, she squeezed whipped cream onto the corner of the crepe and began topping it with diced strawberries and bananas before finishing with a generous drizzle of chocolate. Lastly, she folded them and placed them into a holder before handing it to me.

"Thank you."

 **I** handed one to Sayaka and the other to Mitsuha.

They thanked me and we walked to a bench to sit down.

"The crepe is so airy," Sayaka said after taking a bite.

"The filling is really good," Mitsuha noted.

"Can I have a bite?" Tessie asked.

"Here," Sayaka held out the crepe so he could bite into it.

"Tasty!" he exclaimed, his mouth full of fruit and cream.

"Your turn," Sayaka winked at me.

 **I** forgot how many times **I** was put on the spot today.

"Mitsuha, hold it out for him," Sayaka said.

"Eh?" she looked nervous.

"Here," **I** took her hand and guided the crepe to my mouth.

"Mmm," **I** closed my eyes and appreciated the pastry and filling.

Behind me, Sayaka snickered.

"That was smooth, Taki," Tessie grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Huh?"

 **I** looked down to see Mitsuha with one hand clutching her chest, her face a deep shade of red.

" _I_ wasn't ready for that!" she yelped.

"Ahh!" **I** realized what **I** had done and clasped my hands together apologetically.

" **I** am sorry!"

"You better be!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Tessie were beside themselves with laughter.

"Truly, you two are meant for each other," Sayaka wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes," Tessie agreed.

"Now, if only Tessie was as smooth as Taki," Sayaka sighed.

"Hey!"

* * *

The crepe incident nearly gave me a heart attack. But in the end, everyone was laughing and having a good time, so _I_ forgave Taki for his actions.

It was evening, so we decided to go into a restaurant that served _shabu-shabu_ for dinner. The waiter brought out plates of uncooked meat and vegetables while another waiter prepared the hot pot.

When the water was boiling and ready, we began taking thin cuts of meat and swished it around the hotpot for it to cook. It only took a few seconds before the meat was ready.

 _I_ dipped my piece of beef into a bowl of soy sauce before placing it onto my rice. Taking my chopsticks, _I_ took a clump of rice and the strip of meat and brought it to my mouth. It was delicious. The saltiness of the soy sauce, the succulence of the beef, and the perfectly steamed rice made my taste buds sing.

"How is it?" Tessie asked me as he dipped a mushroom into the broth.

"It's great," _I_ said through my food.

"The quality of the ingredients are very good," Sayaka commented, taking another piece of meat.

"You want some _sake_?" Tessie asked Taki.

"Oh, sure. Thank you." Taki held out his cup as Tessie poured.

He poured a cup for Sayaka before turning to me.

"Ah, no thanks," _I_ said, " _I_ 'll just stick with tea."

"Oh, right," he poured himself another cup before placing the bottle down on the table.

"Good food, good _sake_ , and good friends," Tessie sighed.

"Ahem, fiancée," Sayaka corrected him.

"Good fiancée… when was there ever a bad one?" Tessie teased.

Sayaka rolled her eyes and raised her cup.

"Here's to a sweltering hot and amazing day!" she said.

We all raised our cups and clinked them together as we cheered.

It was about midway through the meal before _I_ realized something was wrong with Taki.

His cheeks were a red hue, his eyelids looked droopy, and his speech slurred.

"Are you okay?" _I_ asked him.

" **I** … am… oghey," he said.

"Oh dear, is he drunk?" Sayaka giggled, "how many cups did he have?"

"He only had three, I know because I was the one who poured for him," Tessie said.

 _I_ frowned. "Are you feeling well?" _I_ asked Taki again.

"Nevher bin bhetter," he replied as he swayed from side-to-side.

"Not a drinker eh?" Tessie said.

We finished our meal quickly. Then Tessie took Taki by the shoulder and supported him out of the restaurant.

"Nothing to worry about," he said to a panicked looking waiter, "my friend just has very low alcohol tolerance."

"Alright, now what do we do?" Sayaka asked when we were outside.

"I think it would be best to end the night here," Tessie said.

 _I_ frowned. How did Taki not know about his own alcohol tolerance, does he not drink with his superiors at work?

"In any case, we should bring Taki home," _I_ said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Sayaka asked.

"No…"

"Hmm," Tessie looked at Taki, who was clearly out of it.

"We can't ask Taki where he lives, so I guess we should go with plan B," he grinned.

 _I_ raised my eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"He sleeps at your place."

"What?"

"Come on, Mitsuha, the way he is right now, he probably won't be awake until morning."

Taki was going to sleep in my apartment. Stupid heart, why is it beating so fast?

"Fine, _I_ 'll do it," _I_ grumbled.

"Make sure you don't take advantage of him when he is asleep," Sayaka teased.

"Wha-!?" _I_ stammered, " _I_ would never do something like that."

"Alright, let's get going then," Tessie said and looked at Taki kindly, "aside from not being able to hold his cups, Taki is a good guy."

"No I'm not," Taki mumbled drowsily.

* * *

When **I** woke up, the sun was shining high through the windows. **I** held my head as it throbbed lightly with a headache, and looked around to find myself lying on a couch in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am **I**?" **I** muttered.

"You were quite something last night, Taki," a voice said behind me.

"Huh?"

"Good thing we had the date on a Saturday, otherwise _I_ would be late for work," Mitsuha continued.

 **I** struggled to regain my bearings.

"Wait, is this your apartment?"

"Yep."

 **I** turned around to look at her.

She wore a light pink jacket and shorts. Her hair was down and slightly tousled from sleep, but was relatively in place.

"You said some pretty interesting things last night," she said.

"What did **I** say?" **I** asked cautiously.

She looked away.

"Something about not having a job and apologizing to me for lying," she said quietly.

The cat is out of the bag.

"Oh," was the only thing **I** could say.

 **I** could do nothing but lower my head in shame.

 **I** expected her to shout at me, to reprimand me for lying to her.

 **I** did _not_ expect Mitsuha to wrap her arms around me in a tender hug.

"You should have told me sooner," she chastised me gently.

" **I**... am sorry for hiding it from you," **I** covered my face on my hands.

"It was a bit surprising, but after piecing your behavior together, it is understandable," she said.

" **I** tried so hard to convince them, but they never took me seriously."

"Your interviewers?" she pulled my hands away.

"Yeah."

"What do you tell them?"

"That **I** want to build the type of town that will stay in people's memories, even after it is gone."

"Ah, were you influenced by Itomori?" she asked.

"Yes."

Mitsuha thought for a minute.

"Your heart is in the right place, but perhaps putting it to words is difficult; how about giving them a more concrete example. Tell them that you want to build for the sake of leaving a lasting impression, to provide safe buildings and infrastructure, and to inspire others as they look at your designs."

"Next time, **I** will tell them," **I** looked unwaveringly into her eyes, "and **I** promise you that **I** will be employed the next time we have a date."

" _I_ will be looking forward to our next date, Taki-kun," her eyes twinkled.

"Oh… um, does Sayaka and Tessie know?" **I** asked sheepishly.

"Fortunately, you began blabbing after they dropped you off and went home, so only _I_ know your secret," she winked at me.

"Thank goodness," **I** breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, _I_ don't think they will hate you if they knew," she said.

" **I** will apologize to them the next time we meet," **I** promised.

Mitsuha got up and stretched out her hand to me.

"Don't worry, Taki. No matter how many times you fall down, _I_ will be here to pick you back up." she smiled.


	5. Visit

**Chapter 5: Visit**

 **I** stepped out of the building and took a deep breath, feeling confident that the interview had gone well. Hopefully, **I** will hear good news this time. My countless failures caused me to become disillusioned and lose faith in myself, but all it took were a few words of encouragement from Mitsuha and **I** was able to stand up again and continue to do my best. No longer does getting a job affect only me; if **I** were to have any chance of being with Mitsuha, then **I** would need to establish a stable life for myself first.

My phone vibrated, notifying me of a text from Mitsuha.

 **Can you come over this evening for dinner?** She asked.

 **Yes. I** replied.

 **I** recalled the last time **I** went to her apartment. **I** did not remember much since **I** woke up on her couch after getting drunk the night before. After a brief conversation, she made breakfast and we ate together before **I** went home.

" _I_ still can't believe you got drunk from three cups of _sake_ ," **I** remember her saying with an amused expression on her face.

 _Looks like a shinzenshiki wedding is out of the question._ **I** thought unhappily.

 **I** shouldered my bag and began to walk towards the train station.

* * *

 **I** did not know if she wanted anything, but **I** did not want to show up empty-handed, so **I** bought a cheesecake from a local bakery. It was still warm in my bag when **I** arrived at her apartment.

Just as **I** was about to knock, the door swung open to reveal a teenage girl slightly shorter than me in a high school uniform with her black hair tied into two pigtails. Though she attempted to look indifferent, curiosity was written all over her face.

"So this is the Tachibana Taki that my sister won't stop talking about," she said, her brown eyes scrutinized me from head to toe.

"Uh, hi?" **I** said.

"Yotsuha, who's at the door?" **I** heard Mitsuha call out.

"Your boyfriend!" she shouted back.

"Wha-?"

 **I** took in the sight of Mitsuha as she rushed out to greet me. She wore a green shirt with a gray cardigan over it and blue jeans. Her hair was tied into a half-updo like the first time **I** saw her, while the star necklace on her neck reflected the wavering rays of the sun and shone dimly.

"Jeez, you still can't get used to calling him your boyfriend even though you talk about him all the time," Yotsuha frowned.

"Wait, Mitsuha talks a lot about me?" **I** asked.

"She sure does," Yotsuha confirmed.

"Yotsuha!" Mitsuha turned red.

"What does she talk about?" **I** asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Mitsuha said and then stormed off.

Yotsuha shrugged.

"Anyway, why don't you come inside," she told me.

"Okay."

 **I** walked into the entrance, took off my shoes, and placed them neatly at a corner.

"You arrived early, we were just about to start cooking," Yotsuha said.

"What are we having?" **I** asked as we entered the dining room.

"Mitsuha wanted to fry some _tempura_ today," she replied.

Sure enough, **I** could smell the appetizing fragrance of food frying in the kitchen.

"This is the second time **I** have eaten your sister's cooking," **I** told her.

"What did she make you the first time?"

"Breakfast, but **I** couldn't remember much that morning."

Yotsuha frowned. "So you are saying that my sister's cooking is boring?"

"N-No, **I** didn't mean that!" **I** backtracked, " **I** just happened to be really out of it at the time."

Yotsuha was not convinced.

"You said you had breakfast with my sister, were you doing indecent things to her the night before?" she stared at me suspiciously.

"What?" **I** flustered, "No, **I** wouldn't do something like that," **I** waved my hands in front of me.

Mitsuha popped her head out of the kitchen. "He was drunk that day," she giggled.

 _Thanks for throwing me under the bus._ **I** thought.

Yotsuha placed a hand on her face.

"So you got drunk _and_ took advantage of my sister?" she shook her head.

"No!" **I** denied vehemently.

" **I** got drunk the night before on a double date with Mitsuha, Sayaka, and Tessie," **I** explained, "they didn't know where **I** lived, so Mitsuha decided to let me sleep on the couch for the night."

"Oh, I see," Yotsuha still looked suspicious, "but getting drunk on a double date seems rather irresponsible of you."

 **I** didn't know how to respond to that, so **I** lowered my head.

" **I** promise that it won't happen again," **I** apologized.

"Seeing as how you haven't been kicked out by my sister yet, there may be some redeeming qualities about you," she grinned.

"That, or my sister is a softie; this is the first time she has had a man come over," she continued.

"What?" **I** looked at Yotsuha surprisingly.

"Didn't you know?" she crossed her arms, "You are her first boy-"

"Do you mind not spilling all my secrets?" Mitsuha hollered out from the kitchen.

"Sorry! I thought he knew already!" Yotsuha yelled back.

" **I** am her first boyfriend?" **I** pointed to myself, unable to keep the grin off my face.

Yotsuha twirled her hair. "Strange isn't it? My sister is twenty-five years old and she still hasn't had a boyfriend until now."

" _I_ haven't found the right person yet!" Mitsuha shouted.

"So Tachibana-san is the right person then?" Yotsuha shot back.

"What? No… _I_ don't know!" Mitsuha sounded distressed.

 **I** felt very happy all of a sudden.

Yotsuha shrugged. "That being said, I am curious as to why she chose you," she told me.

"We were probably bound by fate?" **I** suggested.

She pursed her lips. "From what Mitsuha told me, it sounded like something out of a fairy tale. She hopped trains, ran around Shinjuku Station like a crazy person, bumped into you at a staircase, and then accepted your date offer without hesitation."

"Tell me I am not the only one who thinks that sounds crazy," she put a hand to her head.

"It does," **I** agreed, "and that's what Mitsuha and **I** were discussing about on our first date; why we are so attracted to each other."

"Maybe my sister was tired of being by herself?" Yotsuha's eyes widened in mock surprise, "Dear sister! Have your desires finally taken hold of you?" she called out.

" _I_ 've heard enough from you," Mitsuha had an annoyed expression on her face as she walked out with a steaming plate of golden and flaky fried shrimp.

"Oh, that looks delicious," Yotsuha deftly changed the subject, "I will help set the table," she left the room.

"Jeez," Mitsuha set the plate down on the table and turned to look at me.

"Sorry about my sister," she said.

"That's fine… **I** didn't know what to bring so **I** brought you a cheesecake," **I** took the box out.

"That's great," she smiled, "you can put it on the table and we will open it later," she headed back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, both sisters came out with their hands full of plates of food and placed them on the table.

 **I** surveyed the generous spread of steamed rice, pickled vegetables, miso soup with bits of tofu, and small dishes of soy sauce with grated daikon radish for dipping the _tempura_ in.

"Wow, did you make all this?" **I** asked Mitsuha.

"I helped too," Yotsuha grinned.

"You guys are really good at cooking," **I** complimented.

"Do you cook?" Yotsuha asked.

"Sometimes," **I** replied.

"Alright, let's eat," Mitsuha sat down.

Yotsuha took a piece of fried shrimp, dipped it into some sauce, and bit into it with a satisfying crunch.

"Delicious," she said.

"These are really good," **I** told Mitsuha after trying one.

" _I_ 'm glad you like them," she replied.

"She made them especially for you," Yotsuha said as she grabbed another piece.

"Sheesh, you keep running your mouth today," Mitsuha pinched Yotsuha's cheek.

 **I** took a sip of miso soup. "Do you usually visit your sister?" **I** asked Yotsuha.

"I usually visit her once a week," she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Mitsuha used to live with me and Grandma but she moved out when she got her job."

"Where are your parents?" **I** wondered.

Yotsuha stopped chewing and looked down at her bowl.

 **I** immediately regretted asking.

"Mom passed away when the both of us were kids," Mitsuha said quietly, "Dad couldn't deal with the grief and left us in the care of our Grandma," her eyes watered a bit.

"Oh, **I** am sorry," **I** offered my condolence.

" **I** uh, really like the tofu in the miso soup," **I** tried to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, you mentioned earlier that you and my sister were talking about how you guys were connected… were you able to figure it out?" Yotsuha asked.

 **I** scratched my cheek.

"Well, **I** used to have the habit of staring at my right hand in the morning and feeling a lot of negative emotions for some reason."

"That happened to me too," Mitsuha said.

Yotsuha furrowed her eyebrows. "What were you two feeling exactly?"

" **I** felt mainly loneliness, and the need to search for something… or someone," **I** said slowly, "but when **I** met your sister, **I** stopped experiencing those feelings."

"Okay… so you two found each other, but how do you explain that you _know_ each other?" Yotsuha asked, "I don't understand how you two were able to recognize each other in a city as big as Tokyo."

"That's what we're trying to understand," Mitsuha explained, "we can't explain it by words, we just… we just know," she shrugged.

"Did you guys know each other in the past?" Yotsuha inquired.

"Uh… well… five years ago **I** woke up on a mountain near Itomori and **I** had no recollection as to why **I** was there."

"Itomori was already destroyed five years ago," Yotsuha said, "that wouldn't make any sense as to why you were there…"

Her eyes lit up, "I got it! You have amnesia!"

"What?"

" _I_ 'm pretty sure Taki doesn't have amnesia," Mitsuha laughed, "there is another thing that we have in common, both of us had something written on our hands with a black marker."

"Oh, that's right," **I** remembered.

"But it could be just coincidence," Mitsuha rested a hand on her chin, "after all, _I_ had my hand written with the words 'I love you' on the day the comet fell, and that was eight years ago."

"Do you know who wrote that?" **I** asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Tessie maybe?" Yotsuha suggested, "he probably thought we were all going to die so he wrote a last minute confession on your hand."

"Tessie?" **I** raised an eyebrow.

"He admitted that he had a slight crush on me back when we were in high school," Mitsuha spun a lock of hair between her fingers, "but honestly, _I_ don't think it was him."

"Could Taki have written it?" Yotsuha wondered.

Mitsuha shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe… but it doesn't make sense."

"Looks like we're back at square one," **I** sighed.

"Oh, _I_ forgot about your cheesecake," Mitsuha got up, " _I_ 'll get a knife to cut it."

"So what's your opinion on all this?" **I** asked Yotsuha.

"I have no idea what's going on," Yotsuha admitted, "but this is the first time I have seen my sister this happy in her life, so I guess we're going the right direction."

 **I** smiled.

Mitsuha came back with a few plates and began to cut the cheesecake into slices.

Yotsuha took a slice and eyed it.

"We're not going to get knocked out if we eat this right?" she asked me suspiciously.

" **I** assure you that **I** did not tamper with it," **I** swore.

"Just eat it, silly," Mitsuha poked her sister's forehead with a finger.

Yotsuha picked up a fork and cautiously ate a tiny bite.

"This is pretty good," she said begrudgingly.

"It's creamy and not too sweet," Mitsuha complimented, " _I_ should take note of this bakery," she took out a paper and pen to jot down the name.

" **I** didn't know what you liked so **I** bought this."

"You don't know what my sister likes?" Yotsuha smirked, "you need to do more research."

"Umm," **I** rubbed the back of my neck and thought of something to say.

"So what hobbies do you have, Mitsuha?"

"Uh…" she looked slightly embarrassed, " _I_ never really-"

"She likes knitting and has a penchant for hedgehogs." Yotsuha interjected.

"Hedgehogs?" **I** asked.

"Yeah, you know those spiky critters that can curl up into a ball? She has a plushy of it in her room," Yotsuha said.

"But… why hedgehogs?" **I** was confused.

"Because they are just so cute and cuddly!" Mitsuha had a dreamy look on her face.

"Great, now she won't stop talking about them," Yotsuha rubbed her eyes tiredly.

" _I_ always wanted to hold one," she gushed.

 **I** was surprised to see Mitsuha act like this.

"If you gift her a live one, I bet she will marry you on the spot," Yotsuha grinned.

"M-Maybe," Mitsuha clasped her hands together and looked at me expectantly.

Yotsuha patted my shoulder. "Good luck," she said solemnly.

This was too much. **I** broke down and laughed until **I** cried.

" **I** 'm sorry, but **I** can't… imagine…" **I** chortled, wiping tears from my eyes.

"So, what hobbies do you enjoy?" Yotsuha asked me.

" **I** enjoy drawing architecture," **I** was still recovering from my laughing fit.

"Oh, right, Mitsuha says that you're still trying to find a job," Yotsuha said gently.

"Yeah," **I** sighed, "but **I** will keep trying, no matter how many attempts it may take."

* * *

After Taki went home, _I_ went back to the dining room to clean the table with Yotsuha.

"So what do you think of him?" _I_ asked Yotsuha.

"He seems like a nice person," she said thoughtfully, "and he seems to be madly in love with you."

"What?" _I_ nearly dropped the plate _I_ was holding.

"The way he intensely looks at you from time to time, it can make a girl's heart melt," she observed.

Yotsuha paused.

"I am not sure if I can believe his story, but I can tell that his feelings for you are genuine," she said matter-of-factly.

"Eh… hehehe."

Wait, why am _I_ giggling like a school girl?

Yotsuha gave me a funny look. "Seems like you are love-struck yourself," she grinned.

After we cleared the table and washed the dishes, Yotsuha packed up her things to go home.

"Tell Grandma _I_ said hi," _I_ told Yotsuha at the door.

"Don't worry sis, I have more things to tell Grandma than just that," she said playfully.

"Hey!"

Yotsuha ran out the door before _I_ could catch her.

"I'll see you later sis!" she called back.

"Jeez," _I_ went back inside and closed the door.

 _I_ went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. After drying my hair, _I_ walked into my bedroom and prepared to go to sleep.

"Hmm," _I_ took the hedgehog plushy from my bedside and held it in my arms as _I_ laid down.

 _I_ was about to fall asleep when my phone buzzed and _I_ picked it up to check.

 **I was just contacted by a small contractor and they said that they were interested in hiring me! Looking forward to that date with you!** Taki texted.

 _I_ smiled to myself, happy that Taki had finally gotten out of his slump.

 **Congratulations!** _I_ wrote back.

 _I_ set the phone down, then remembered something and made another text.

 **Stay away from alcoholic drinks the next time we date! ;)**


	6. Recovery

**Chapter 6: Recovery**

 **I** was in the middle of sketching a new design when my phone notified me of a text.

 **Hey, this is Sayaka. Mitsuha has a cold and is at home so whenever you have free time can you go visit her? I would go but I am working late today. Just a heads up, Mitsuha told me not to tell you that she was sick, but I had to inform you. I am sorry for dumping this responsibility on you.**

 **I will see what I can do. I** texted back.

 **I** resumed my drawing, but thoughts of Mitsuha weighed heavily in my mind.

* * *

It wasn't until evening that **I** got out of work. **I** did not text Mitsuha. Instead, **I** wanted to surprise her and make rice porridge for her cold.

But first, **I** needed to buy the ingredients.

" **I** wonder if she likes pickled plums," **I** thought out loud while examining the package.

After **I** finished shopping, **I** boarded the train to get to her apartment. Once **I** arrived, **I** walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

It took a few minutes before Mitsuha came out.

"Saya-?" her eyes widened, "Taki? What are you doing here?"

"Sayaka told me you had a cold so **I** decided to surprise you by coming to visit," **I** said.

She sure was sick; her hair was disheveled, she had a runny nose, her cheeks were pink, and her sweater and sweatpants were wrinkly from being in bed all day.

And she did not look pleased.

" _I_ told Sayaka not to tell," she grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because it's not a big deal."

She started coughing.

" **I** am coming in," **I** pushed the door in and walked past her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

" **I** bought some ingredients to make you rice porridge," **I** replied.

"You don't have to do that," she looked bashful.

"Go lie down," **I** told her.

She groaned but didn't argue as she went to her bedroom.

"It will be ready in a bit," **I** called out.

 **I** looked around for a pot, then filled it with water and a cup of rice with a pinch of salt and set it to boil on the stove. While it cooked, **I** busied myself with some drawings **I** brought from work. When the porridge was done, **I** ladled out a bowl and topped it with a pickled plum.

"Okay, it's ready!" **I** said, and slowly walked to her room.

Her bedroom was relatively tidy. There was a small table with a tea set, folders and binders from work were placed neatly next to her bag, and rows of books lined the wooden shelves that made up her bed side. Just as Yotsuha described, there was a small hedgehog plushy placed next to her bed.

When she saw me, she started to sit up slowly from the bed.

 **I** sat next to her and began to spoon some porridge.

"Are you going to feed me?" she asked, looking mortified.

"Here," **I** blew on the spoon and moved it in front of her lips.

"Please eat," **I** said.

She looked at me for a second and then opened her mouth.

"There we go."

"It tastes okay," she said.

" **I** added some salt for flavor," **I** prepared another spoonful.

"Thanks for making this for me."

"Do you want some more?" **I** asked her when the bowl was empty.

" _I_ am good for now," she replied.

"Hmm," **I** put down the bowl and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You still have a fever," **I** told her.

"Or maybe it's because of your touch," she muttered.

"Oh," **I** took my hand away, "sorry," **I** started to feel self-conscious.

She sighed and laid down.

"You shouldn't have come," she said.

"Give me a good reason why **I** shouldn't."

"Stupid Taki."

"Why am **I** stupid?"

"Because you can't figure it out."

"Figure out what?"

"Figure out the reason why."

"What reason?"

"Argh!" she turned her back to me.

"The reason why _I_ didn't want you to know…" she said slowly, "was because _I_ didn't want you to worry about me while you were at work," her ears turned red.

"A little late for that," **I** was touched by her words.

"…Stupid Taki," she repeated.

 **I** stroked her hair.

"Thank you for worrying about me," **I** said.

"Hmph."

 **I** continued stroking her hair until she fell asleep, then went out to the dining room to let her rest. An hour later, **I** went to go check on her and found her moaning in her sleep.

"Mitsuha?" **I** placed my hand on her forehead again to find that it was very hot.

"Ugh," she groaned.

 **I** ran into the kitchen to grab a cup of water.

"Here," **I** lifted her head to let her drink, some of the water spilled and landed on her blanket.

"Maybe **I** should wipe you down," **I** suggested.

She coughed. "Huh?"

" **I** , uh, just your back," **I** stammered.

"…Fine," she said.

 **I** went to the bathroom to grab a towel and plastic bowl, then filled it with warm water and headed back to her room.

She pulled her sweater up to reveal her bare back and shifted her hair to the front.

 **I** took the towel, soaked it in the water, then wrung it and began wiping her back.

"How is it?" **I** asked.

Silence.

" _I_ 'm sorry for being such a burden," she mumbled.

"No, you aren't."

"Don't lie."

" **I** am not lying."

" _I_ am keeping you from doing your work."

" **I** can do it later."

Silence again.

"How did you get sick?" **I** asked.

"Overwork," she replied, " _I_ wanted to get my work done early so that _I_ could attend Sayaka and Tessie's wedding."

"You could have paced yourself better."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Alright, **I** think this is good enough," **I** put the towel into the plastic bowl and helped her pull her sweater down.

" **I** will be back, **I** am going to get something to eat."

"Okay."

 **I** came back with a bento box in hand.

"Did you make that?" Mitsuha asked, eyeing my bento.

" **I** bought it at a convenience store."

"Can't you make those yourself?"

" **I** don't have time."

" _I_ can make them for you."

"How are you going to deliver them to me?"

" _I_ don't know."

 **I** laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but what **I** want most right now is for you to get better."

"You are sweet," she laid down again.

* * *

It was almost eleven at night when **I** heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, it's Sayaka!" she called.

 **I** walked out to let her in.

"Sorry about that Taki, too much work today," Sayaka said, "how is Mitsuha?"

"She is doing okay," **I** replied, " **I** made her some porridge and wiped her back, she is sleeping right now."

"Oh good, I brought some medicine for her just in case."

We walked into Mitsuha's bedroom.

"Hey Sayaka," Mitsuha cracked open her eyes to greet her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Sayaka asked.

" _I_ am doing better thanks to Taki."

"That is nice to hear," Sayaka smiled.

" **I** guess **I** will take my leave now," **I** said.

Mitsuha sat upright. "Why are you leaving?"

"Well… Sayaka is here, so she can take over for me… and she is a girl so maybe she can help you with things that **I** can't do," **I** rambled, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

As **I** got up to leave, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt.

 **I** turned around to see Mitsuha's face flushed with sickness and embarrassment, but there was a determined glint in her eyes.

"Stay here with me," she said in a low whisper.

"What?"

"Please," she implored.

"Alright, **I** will stay," **I** assured her.

"Good," she smiled tiredly and fell back in bed.

"I never realized Mitsuha had a possessive side," Sayaka looked genuinely surprised.

"Give me your hand," Mitsuha told me.

 **I** reached out and took her hand.

"Now _I_ can rest easy," she grinned.

"Looks like you got things covered," Sayaka told me, "I will be heading home now; Tessie is waiting for me."

"Good night you two," Sayaka got up and left the room.

"Good night, Sayaka," Mitsuha called after her.

When Sayaka was gone, Mitsuha slightly tightened her hand.

"Stay with me until _I_ fall asleep," she ordered.

"Okay," **I** replied.

 **I** watched Mitsuha close her eyes.

"Thank you for today," she said quietly.

 **I** tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Sleep well," **I** said.


	7. Traditional

**Chapter 7: Traditional**

A few days passed and _I_ made a full recovery thanks to the help of my friends and family.

And just in time too, for today is the day of Sayaka and Tessie's wedding.

The ceremony was to be held in the afternoon and the reception comes immediately after, which gives me plenty of time to plan out my wardrobe after breakfast.

Or so _I_ thought.

Clothes of all types were strewn throughout the bedroom. Drawers were open, messily revealing their contents. After two hours, _I_ still could not figure out what to wear.

"Sayaka probably has it easy with the wardrobe planning," _I_ muttered.

 _I_ was in the middle of scrutinizing a stylish red dress when _I_ heard a knock.

 _I_ ran out to open the door and was greeted by a well-groomed Taki. His hair was neatly combed, and he was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue tie that complemented his eyes. Overall, he looked quite handsome.

His cheerful expression changed to surprise when he saw me.

"You have not dressed yet?" he asked, eyeing my shirt and shorts.

" _I_ am still deciding what to wear," _I_ chewed my bottom lip.

"We should probably eat some lunch before we go," Taki suggested, "don't worry, **I** got us covered."

He handed me a bag of individually wrapped curry bread.

 _I_ scrunched my nose. "These aren't filling enough."

" **I** figured that we were pressed for time so **I** grabbed these," he shrugged.

 _I_ set the bag down on a chair. " _I_ am thawing some _nikuman_ that _I_ made last week, we can eat those instead."

"Okay," he gave me a smile.

" _I_ swear, the reason you keep coming over is just to eat my food," _I_ frowned.

"What can **I** say, you make excellent food."

" _I_ am flattered, Taki-kun," _I_ said sarcastically.

"It's true though," he insisted.

"Whatever," _I_ walked back to the bedroom.

He followed me. "Maybe **I** can help you," he offered.

" _I_ guess… my room is a mess though."

"Wow," he said when he saw the state of my room, " **I** didn't realize you had this many clothes."

"That's because they were all in drawers and not thrown everywhere," _I_ walked to the bed where _I_ had several dresses laid out and began examining the one from earlier.

He made his way toward me.

"What is it that you need-" he cut off.

"Hmm?" _I_ turned around to see him bend down and nonchalantly pick up a lacy black bra off the ground.

"Sorry, **I** accidentally stepped on thi-" he turned red when he realized what it was.

 _I_ snatched the bra from his hands and pushed him out the door.

"Get out!" _I_ could feel my ears burning from embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized profusely.

"Jeez!" _I_ slammed the door shut.

* * *

A half hour later, _I_ finally decided on a pastel green strap dress. _I_ took off my clothes, put on a white bra and panties, and slipped the dress on. The cool fabric gave me goosebumps as _I_ drew the straps up my shoulders. Then _I_ pulled open my dresser to find my star necklace and clasped it around my neck.

 _I_ opened my bedroom door and walked to the bathroom to comb my hair.

Now to figure out what hairstyle _I_ should use.

"The pork buns are ready," Taki called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, just leave them on the table for me," _I_ called out.

"You still deciding on your outfit?" he asked.

" _I_ 'm doing my hair," _I_ fought with a stubborn bang that would not straighten.

From the mirror's reflection, _I_ saw him walk in.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, **I** just wanted to watch," he stood at the doorway with his arms crossed.

" _I_ don't know what to do with my hair," _I_ sighed.

"You could wear your hair down."

"Huh, not a bad idea," _I_ turned my head from side to side to examine.

 _I_ turned around and beamed at him. "How is it?"

"V-Very nice," he muttered.

"You better not be lying," _I_ threatened.

" **I** am not."

 _I_ glared at him for a minute, then walked past him to the dining room.

"Did you microwave the pork buns?" _I_ asked him.

"Yeah."

" _I_ hoped you wet them a bit first, or else they will be dry."

" **I** did that."

 _I_ picked up the pork bun from the plate, peeled off its parchment paper, and gave it to Taki.

He took a bite.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed, "what's in it?"

"Pork, scallions, and shiitake mushrooms," _I_ bit into mines.

"It's a little dry," _I_ commented.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's not you, it's the freezing," _I_ finished my bun in a few bites and grabbed another.

We finished our makeshift meal and prepared to head out.

"Yotsuha is coming?" he asked.

"She is coming, and you get to meet my Grandma today too," _I_ said as _I_ slipped on closed toe heel shoes and shouldered my purse.

He held the door out for me and _I_ gave him a word of thanks.

* * *

"You're late," Yotsuha told Mitsuha when we arrived at the front of Meiji Shrine's main temple complex.

Yotsuha was wearing a beige blouse with a gray skirt and her hair was tied into the usual pigtails. Holding on to her hand was an elderly lady with glasses who **I** presumed was their grandmother. She wore a traditional kimono and her gray hair was tied to the back with a red cord. Though she appeared to look stern, her eyes shone kindly.

"You never get sick of pigtails?" Mitsuha asked as she stroked her sister's hair.

"Nope," she grinned.

"Ah, who is this?" the grandmother adjusted her glasses as she evaluated me in the same manner as Yotsuha did the first time we met.

"I told you about him already, Grandma," Yotsuha said, "it is Mitsuha's boyfriend."

"Oh?"

 **I** felt the pressure of her gaze as she scrutinized me, and **I** stood up a little straighter.

For a while, she said nothing. **I** glanced to see the two sisters hold their breath as their grandmother prepared to dole out the verdict, and **I** became nervous.

"Have we met before?" she finally asked.

"Um, **I** don't think so," **I** thought that was a strange question.

"Mmm, never mind," she brushed off a leaf that had fallen on her sleeve, "it must have been my imagination."

The sisters looked at us back and forth, puzzled at our exchange.

" **I** want to formally introduce myself, my name is Tachibana Taki," **I** respectfully lowered my head.

"I am Miyamizu Hitoha, current matriarch of the Miyamizu family and grandmother of these two," she looked at the sisters with affection.

"So what do you think of Taki-san?" Yotsuha inquired.

"He seems like a kind man, but we shall see."

She turned to Mitsuha. "Is he the one you have been searching for all this time?"

" _I_ - _I_ don't know…" she flustered.

"Hmm."

We were interrupted by the sound of flutes, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

Since this was mainly a family-only part of the wedding, **I** was surprised to have received an invitation from Sayaka and Tessie asking if **I** wanted to attend the ceremony. **I** agreed to it, since it gave me an excuse to spend more time with Mitsuha. We stood at a spot that gave us a good view. Other people and tourists also gathered around at the edge of the walkway to watch the event unfold.

Off in the distance, **I** could see the procession moving towards the shrine. The head priest was at the front. He wore robes with a traditional black hat and in his hands was a flat, wooden ritual baton. Behind him were three men, each playing a different flute instrument. Two attending _miko_ , with their red _hakama_ and white _haori_ , looked vibrant as they walked behind the musicians. Following them was Sayaka and Tessie with an attendant holding a parasol over their heads. Sayaka wore a _shiromuku_ , which is a white kimono that represented purity. On her head was a giant white hood called _wataboshi_. Meanwhile, Tessie had on a _haori_ _hakama_ with five family crests imprinted on it. Though they tried their best to look calm, **I** could tell that they were both incredibly anxious. Lastly, the family members of the bride and groom trailed behind them in a long line all wearing an assortment of suits, dresses, and kimonos.

At the entrance of the shrine was a red carpet that went all the way to the altar. When the procession reached the front of the temple, the procession splits up, the groom's side of the family goes to the right of the pavilion, while the bride's side goes to the left. The bride and groom were escorted by the _miko_ to sit in the middle of the temple with their parents directly behind them. We followed behind Sayaka's family and stood at the back as an attendant closed the doors in preparation for the ceremony. Once everyone was comfortably seated, the head priest read the ritual prayer to announce the marriage to the Shinto deities, asking for their blessing and protection for the couple.

Next came _sankon no gi_ , the main portion of the ceremony where both bride and groom exchanged _sake_ cups. The cups are exchanged three times and the couple takes three sips each time. From my view, **I** could see Tessie's hands tremble slightly as he held out his cup for the _miko_ to pour the _sake._

" _I_ don't know if you can handle this," Mitsuha whispered in my ear, referring to my previous bout with alcohol.

 **I** turned pink but said nothing, while Yotsuha quietly giggled.

After the exchanging of the cups was finished, the bride and groom approached the altar and Tessie was given a fold of paper. At the cue from a _miko_ , he began to read the vow while Sayaka stood next to him.

"On this fortunate day, before the gods, we are sincerely thankful for this ceremony. Going forward, we will love each other, trust one another, share the good times and the bad, and swear that this will stay unchanged throughout our lifetime," he spoke without any hesitation in his voice. He then stated his name and Sayaka added hers.

With the vow complete, the pair offered to the gods a flowering branch of an evergreen tree, placed them upon the altar, and then bowed. A _miko_ then presented to Sayaka and Tessie the wedding bands in which they wore on each other's finger. As celebration for the newly formed bond, both the bride and grooms' families take three sips of _sake_. Lastly, the head priest exchanges a few congratulatory words and concluded the ceremony. Everyone got up, bowed to the altar, and started making their way outside. The couple were ushered out first, so we did not get the chance to talk to them, though Sayaka sneaked us a wink to indicate that she saw us.

"That was pretty cool," **I** said as we followed everyone out of the temple.

" _I_ am so happy for those two," Mitsuha sighed.

"Will you be having a traditional wedding too?" Hitoha asked Mitsuha.

" _I_ don't know yet, Grandma," she said, "it's too early for me."

"The sooner you get married, the sooner I get to see my great-grandchildren," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wha-?" Mitsuha flustered.

We briefly glanced at each other before looking away in embarrassment.

"Grandma, you shouldn't tease them too much," Yotsuha grinned.

* * *

The wedding reception venue was held in a luxurious hotel with a magnificent ballroom. When we entered, Taki gave a gaudy red envelope containing a combined sum of his and my money as a gift to the bride and groom to the people at the front of the reception.

We were seated at a circular table that had Miyamizu family written on a card. _I_ sat next to Taki while Yotsuha sat next to Grandma to attend to her needs. Little by little, guests began to trickle in and seat themselves. Waiters moved around and provided refreshment. There were many people that _I_ did not recognize, friends and colleagues of Sayaka and Tessie's parents. However, there were some Itomori residents sprinkled here and there whom _I_ did recognize. The ones who saw me began to whisper to each other as they caught sight of Taki sitting next to me. Great, reception hasn't started and _I_ am already drawing attention.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said behind me.

 _I_ turned around to see my Father in a gray suit, his expression was stern and unyielding.

 _I_ said a brief hello to him before he sat down with one chair spaced between Taki and Grandma.

As usual, Grandma pretended that Dad was not present and ignored him. Yotsuha murmured a greeting and then started playing with her phone. Taki, on the other hand, got up and shook Dad's hand, introducing himself as my date.

"So my daughter finally met someone," he commented without a hint of a smile.

 _I_ said nothing and sipped my glass of water to pass the time.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, the reception finally started.

Tessie, wearing a black suit with a white tie, was locked in arms with Sayaka who sported a beautiful red bridal kimono embroidered with gold thread and other various designs. They made their way to the bride and groom's table and sat down.

The next part was the most boring part of the wedding. While food was being served at a dizzying speed, speeches were conducted by various family members, colleagues, and friends. Sayaka asked me prior to the wedding if _I_ wanted to say a speech but _I_ was too shy and declined.

 _I_ surveyed our table. Yotsuha was in the process of filling Grandma's plate with food while Taki attempted to start a conversation with Dad, though with not much success. Once Dad saw an opportunity to join Tessie's Father's table, he excused himself and left. The atmosphere eased considerably after that.

" **I** tried to lighten the mood," Taki whispered to me.

"Thanks," _I_ grinned and squeezed his hand.

Grandma cleared her throat and _I_ let go.

"Mitsuha, you should give Tachibana-san some space," she told me.

Yotsuha smirked behind her back and _I_ lowered my head in shame.

"It is fine," Taki reached out and gently took my hand, surprising everyone at the table.

"Hmm," Grandma pursed her lips for a moment, then chuckled softly.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you two were the newlyweds," she said playfully.

This time, Taki and _I_ lowered our heads in embarrassment.

About halfway through the reception, Sayaka disappeared and reemerged in a dazzling white wedding dress. They were not eating much save for a few bites of sushi. _I_ would assume that they were too nervous to do anything right now. While Sayaka put on a solemn expression for her family and in-laws, Tessie stifled his yawns and tried not to fall asleep from the multitude of speeches and toasts that were made, resulting in a few nudges in the ribs by the bride.

When it was finally over, Sayaka and Tessie went to cut the cake. _I_ could not help but giggle at their nervously clumsy attempts to feed each other a piece from their forks. Then, they went each table and lit a candle.

"See you guys soon," Sayaka mouthed at me when they came to our table.

Afterwards, they both read a letter addressed to their parents thanking them for everything. Lastly, Tessie's Father took the microphone and thanked everyone for their attendance, signaling the conclusion of the reception.

Yotsuha and _I_ helped Grandma stand up and we started to walk towards the exit. _I_ didn't see Dad, so he must have left with Tessie's Father already.

"I am going to take Grandma home so she can rest, you two have fun at the after-party," Yotsuha said.

Before we parted ways, Grandma tugged on Taki's sleeve.

"Take good care of my granddaughter," she said.

Yotsuha and _I_ stared at Grandma with our mouths open.

She had just given Taki her blessing!

Taki's eyes looked watery for a moment and he swallowed. "Yes, of course."

* * *

The after-party was held in a pub that hosted a room big enough to fit thirty or so people. Only Sayaka and Tessie's close friends and colleagues from work were invited to the after-party, away from the prying eyes of the older generation. Due to the limited seating, we had to stand in order to socialize.

" _I_ am so happy for you, Saya-chin!" _I_ gave her an affectionate hug.

"You look very pretty, Mitsuha," she hugged back.

"No, you look way better," _I_ beamed at my best friend.

Sayaka had swapped outfits again, this time it was an elegant midnight blue evening gown that went all the way down past her ankles.

"I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys," Tessie rubbed his head.

"Not at all," Taki said smoothly, "congratulations on getting married."

"Thank you!"

The two exchanged a fist bump and grinned.

 _I_ rolled my eyes at the spectacle; boys will be boys.

Unfortunately, we did not get a chance to talk much before they were called upon by their other friends and co-workers.

"We understand if you leave early; we're thinking of making a quick getaway ourselves," Sayaka whispered in my ear.

"Enjoy the rest of your night," _I_ winked at her knowingly.

"You know I will," she winked back and walked away with Tessie in tow.

Due to our inability to drink alcohol, there was not much else to do at the pub.

"Shall we get going?" _I_ asked Taki.

"Sure," he opened the door and we quietly made our exit.

* * *

It was late at night when we arrived at my apartment.

"Did you eat enough?" _I_ asked Taki.

"No, did you?"

" _I_ was too excited to eat much," _I_ unlocked the door.

"Well, since we both didn't eat, how about we make dinner?" he gave me a smile.

"You mean _I_ will make dinner," _I_ corrected him.

" **I** try to help," he plopped down on a chair and loosened his tie.

"Uh-huh," _I_ put down my purse and took off my heels, "you sure are a freeloader."

He picked up the bag of curry bread from this morning.

"In that case, **I** will eat these," he looked at the packages forlornly.

 _I_ had to look away to keep myself from laughing at the pitiful expression on his face.

"Fine, _I_ will make you dinner, but on the condition that you will help me out with the preparation."

He lowered his head reverently. " **I** am at your disposal, Miyamizu-sensei."

"You are so silly!" _I_ gave him a playful shove.


	8. Fireworks

**Chapter 8** **: Fireworks**

When _I_ was younger, _I_ used to tie my hair into two double French braids and then finished it with my braided cord. For some reason, _I_ never bothered to replace that particular cord. When the ends began to fray, _I_ simply fixed it with thread. Sometimes, looking at it makes me remember things from the past, but _I_ cannot clearly grasp what they were. But, what _I_ do know is that this braided cord is a treasured possession of mine.

One day before the comet struck, _I_ told Grandma to cut my hair, though _I_ can't fathom the reason why. Afterwards, when we relocated to Tokyo, _I_ decided that _I_ would never cut my hair again and let it grow out. _I_ probably looked childish back then, wearing my braided cord like a hair band.

It has been a while since _I_ wore my hair like this.

* * *

 **I** knocked on Mitsuha's door and waited.

Today, we were going to the Sumida River fireworks festival in Asakusa.

Being one of the famous events of the year, **I** could not resist but turn it into a date.

The door opened to reveal Mitsuha in a red _yukata_ with camellia embroidery and a white _obi_ tied around her waist.

"Wow," **I** remarked.

"How do _I_ look?" she asked.

"W-Wonderful," **I** replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Y-Yes," my cheeks started to grow hot.

"Well, whatever," she pouted.

 _Come on Taki, find something compliment her._ **I** thought.

"That hairstyle looks really nice," **I** said.

"You like it?" her face brightened.

"It looks familiar…" **I** mused.

" _I_ used to wear my hair like this when _I_ was younger," she told me.

"So why did you stop?" **I** wondered.

"It stands out too much at work," she frowned.

" **I** love women with long hair," **I** stated.

"Is that why you approached me in the first place?" she teased.

"No," **I** shook my head, " **I** approached you because… because…" **I** trailed off.

"Alright, _I_ get it, you are head over heels for me," she laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Let's get going before we are late for the festival," she said.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when we arrived at Asakusa.

The heat of the day slowly gave way to a cooler evening as _I_ pulled Taki along, taking in all the sights that the district had to offer. The walkways bustled with people as they scoured for good picnic spots. It was quite crowded, so we held each other's hands to make sure that we would not get lost. The smell of delicious food cooking in the street stalls permeated the air as we walked by.

"You want some shaved ice?" he asked.

"Sure," _I_ replied.

We walked up to the stand.

Taki looked at the menu before ordering.

"What flavor do you want?" he asked.

" _I_ 'll go with melon."

"Two melon ices please," he told the lady.

"Would you like condensed milk with it?" she asked.

He turned to look at me.

"Ah, yes," _I_ said.

"Oh, there is a _takoyaki_ stall," he said excitedly.

"We can buy one and split it," _I_ told him.

"Okay."

With our shaved ice and _takoyaki_ in hand, we headed towards the direction of the Sumida River in search of a good place to watch the fireworks.

It was incredibly busy; _I_ had to apologize for bumping into several people as we walked.

Finally, we found a secluded corner overlooking the river.

"How's the view?" he asked.

"It's great," _I_ replied.

The light of the moon reflected off the surface of the river, providing a soothing contrast to the glaring lights of the city.

 _I_ took a toothpick, speared a _takoyaki_ from the tray, and blew on the piece to cool it before carefully taking a bite. It was quite tasty; the chewy bit of octopus mixed with chopped green onions in the piping hot batter was accented by the bite of fresh, pickled ginger.

"This is good," _I_ told Taki.

He took one, cooled it, and popped it in his mouth.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed.

"The shaved ice isn't too bad either," _I_ commented.

The fireworks began to fire off into the distance, illuminating the night sky with a multitude of colors; the city skyline served as a backdrop for the brilliant display.

It's beautiful," I said, entranced.

Perhaps I was too entranced by the fireworks, but it took about five minutes before _I_ realized that Taki had not spoken a word.

 _I_ turned around.

"Ta-?"

 _I_ was interrupted as his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips touched mines.

My eyes widened and _I_ stepped back instinctively, covering my mouth with a hand.

" **I** 'm sorry! **I** couldn't resist," he clenched his fists and bowed his head apologetically.

The kiss happened too fast that _I_ forgot to blush, but my heart began to beat faster as _I_ replayed the moment in my head.

 _I_ cleared my throat.

"That was my first kiss," _I_ confessed to him.

"Your first?" he looked perplexed.

"Yeah…" suddenly realizing how weird that sounded at my age.

"It was mine, too," he replied.

"Oh, really?" _I_ was unconvinced.

"Really!" he insisted.

"…You should have told me first before you were going to do that," _I_ frowned.

He scratched his neck and averted his eyes.

"It seemed like a good moment…" he mumbled.

We were interrupted by a streak of light that flew up into the night sky and exploded, branching out into a flower-like pattern.

"Let's just enjoy the fireworks," he attempted to change the subject.

 _Easy for you to say! I_ touched my lip and said nothing.

* * *

Mitsuha stood with her back to me, not saying a word for the rest of the event.

 _Nice going, Taki._ **I** mentally kicked myself.

 **I** didn't know what possessed me to do such a thing.

Maybe it was because we haven't had a date in a while.

Or it could be that she was dressed so beautifully.

But, when **I** saw that wistful expression Mitsuha made as she gazed at the fireworks, **I** felt it again.

The urge to protect her, to assure her that everything will be alright.

Before **I** could stop myself, my lips were already on hers.

 _So soft and warm._

 **I** shooed away those thoughts, feeling terrible for letting my desires get the better of me.

When the show ended, Mitsuha finally turned around and tugged my shirt front.

"Please take me home," she said, her expression unreadable.

And so **I** did.

She remained silent throughout the train ride and when walking to the apartment.

Feeling extremely awkward, **I** decided that making a quick getaway after she got home was the wisest choice.

Just as **I** was about to bid her goodnight, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in.

Still holding my arm, she guided me to her bedroom.

She sat down quietly on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to her.

 **I** carefully sat down, not sure how to proceed.

Her eyes were downcast.

Moonlight shone through the blinds, providing light to the room as well as turning her skin pale white.

 **I** couldn't help but stare at the nape of her neck; it looked so smooth.

Then, my eyes were inexplicably drawn to the cord that held her hair together.

Faint memories and feelings surfaced within me now that **I** had taken a closer look.

Could it be?

"Mitsuha, what exactly is that hair tie?" **I** asked.

"This?" she reached back and touched it, "this is _musubi_ ," she said offhandedly.

 _Musubi?_

Why was that word so familiar?

"Is there a meaning behind it?" **I** continued.

" _Musubi_ has a lot of meanings," she began, "Tying thread is _musubi_ , the flow of time is _musubi_ , connecting people is…" she broke off.

Mitsuha's eyes widened as realization slowly dawned on her.

"It can't be..." she gasped, "was this the answer to our mystery all along?"

"It has to be!" **I** exclaimed.

The last piece of the puzzle.

"Grandma was always persistent about this topic," she murmured, "but to think that her words could be true…"

She shook her head. "It's hard to believe that my hair tie has something to do with this."

"Alright, let's connect the dots," **I** recalled.

"Five years ago, **I** woke up on a mountain overlooking what was the site of Itomori with a mark on my hand. However, the comet struck three years before that. You said that you had something written on your hand on the night of the incident and that you went to tell your father to do an emergency drill… so where were you before that?"

Mitsuha put a hand to her head, " _I_ think… _I_ was making my way towards the town, Tessie drove me partway on his motorbike, and then _I_ went on foot. But _I_ don't remember where _I_ started…"

She froze. "Could it be that _I_ came down from the mountain?"

"It has to be the only explanation. We met each other at the body of the Miyamizu shrine's god, and you are a Miyamizu!" **I** waved my arms excitedly, "it all fits!"

"But how is it possible?" she wrung her hands, "there is a three year difference between us; _I_ was already living in Tokyo when you woke up on the mountain."

"If only time wasn't a factor…" **I** rubbed my forehead.

 **I** looked at her hair tie again.

"The flow of time is _musubi_ ," **I** echoed her words, "connecting people is _musubi_ …"

"The definition fits too well for us to ignore," **I** concluded.

She got up and walked towards her desk to grab something.

"Give me your hand, Taki," she said.

 **I** complied.

Silently, she wrote on my hand with a marker.

"Now close your hand and don't open it until _I_ tell you to," she ordered.

"Alright," going along with her strange instructions.

Mitsuha took a deep breath.

"There is something that has been bugging me for eight years," she said, "the identity of the person who wrote their confession right here," she lifted her right hand and showed it to me.

"My brain says that it's impossible to find this person," she continued, "anyone could have written those words."

"My heart, on the other hand, says that it is possible. _I_ can lie to myself and say that everything was just coincidence," she paused, "but, _I cannot_ lie to my heart."

She turned her back to me.

"You can look at your hand now," she said softly.

 **I** opened my hand and stared at the words etched across my palm.

 ** _I_** **love you too.**

It took a moment before my brain caught up, but the tears were already falling.

"Ah," was the only thing **I** could say.

"It's not possible to prove anything," she turned toward me, blushing furiously, "but, _I_ have no doubt in my mind that it was _you_ who wrote those words."

Before **I** could comprehend what had happened, she grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed her mouth to mine.

"Now… we're even," her voice trembled as she pulled away.

 **I** reached out and hugged her.

" **I** am done trying to decipher the past," the words caught in my throat, "the only thing **I** understand is that you are here with me right now."

 **I** brought my face close to hers, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

" **I** need _you_ ," **I** whispered.

* * *

We toppled onto the bed, feeling the rising heat of each other's bodies as we embraced passionately.

 _I_ untied the knot that bound my hair and let it fall down to my shoulders.

"Your hair is so silky," he reached out to touch a strand.

" _I_ don't know what to say," _I_ gave a nervous laugh.

" **I** am happy enough just to hold you," he sighed.

 _I_ rested my head on his chest, taking in his relaxing scent.

"Mmm," _I_ hummed.

His arms tightened around me.

" **I**... want to undress you, Mitsuha," he stumbled.

"Okay," _I_ laid on my back and tried to relax my body.

 _I_ remained still as he slowly loosened my _obi_.

"It must feel like opening a present," _I_ joked.

Taki said nothing; his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he carefully disrobed me.

 _I_ sat up, allowing the _yukata_ to unfurl and reveal my bare shoulders.

His eyes burned with passion as he looked at my body, but his touch was gentle as he reached forward to pull the gray camisole up over my head.

 _I_ crossed my legs with my arms tucked under my chest.

"Y-You should undress too," _I_ stammered.

He blushed from ear-to-ear.

"F-Fine," _I_ could see him trembling as he took off his shirt and khaki pants.

 _So he is nervous too_. _I_ thought.

We sat cross-legged across each other wearing nothing but undergarments.

Taki put his head down, looking unsure what to do next.

 _I_ reached out and pressed his hand against my face.

"Your hand is warm," _I_ closed my eyes.

He took a deep breath.

"Can **I** t-touch you?" he asked guardedly.

"You already have," _I_ understood what he meant, but teased him anyway.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me closer.

Then, he slowly curled his fingers around my breast.

 _I_ gasped.

"Does it hurt?" he sounded worried.

"K-Keep going," _I_ encouraged him.

Feeling more confident, he took both my breasts in his hands.

"These feel familiar…" he said.

"Huh?" _I_ stiffened.

"I-I meant your breasts felt familiar to the touch," he stammered.

"Have you been groping them when _I_ was asleep or something?" _I_ narrowed my eyes.

"No, that's not what **I** meant!" he turned red.

 _I_ raised an eyebrow.

"Forget what **I** said," he muttered and started to reach out again.

"Wait," _I_ reached behind and unclipped my bra, letting it fall to the side.

His eyes widened as he took in the full view of my chest.

"You are staring too much," _I_ began to feel self-conscious and hid my breasts with an arm.

"You are beautiful," he exclaimed.

"Not really," _I_ shied away from his compliment.

Taki pulled my arm away and began to touch again.

He slowly massaged my breasts, starting from the base and making his way towards the tip.

 _I_ felt my chest tighten and my nipples perk up at his stimulation. The delicious friction caused me to gasp again.

"Am **I** hurting you?" he asked.

"No… get rougher," my voice was barely a whisper.

He bit his lip and increased the pressure.

"It feels good," _I_ panted.

"They are so soft," he murmured.

 _I_ kissed him, fervently, as he continued to fondle me.

Taki began to rain kisses on the side of my jaw and down my neck.

He paused before kissing my breasts.

"That tickles," _I_ gave a feeble laugh.

" **I** wonder what they taste like," he hesitated.

He took a nipple between his teeth and began to suck lightly.

A moan escaped my lips and _I_ arched my back.

"Mitsuha?" he looked up.

 _I_ covered my mouth. "I'm sorry," _I_ blushed.

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

 _I_ looked down to see a hard outline on his boxers.

Words abandoned me; _I_ could only widen my eyes and point.

His eyes followed my finger.

"Ah!" his face reddened and he covered himself with his hands.

 _I_ averted my eyes.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

There was a long silence.

"It m-must be uncomfortable," _I_ mumbled.

Taki exhaled loudly and laid down.

"It's your turn," he said.

"What?" _I_ looked at him, confused.

" **I** got to touch your b-breasts," he stuttered, "it is only fair if **I** gave you the chance to touch m-me."

"What a gentleman," _I_ laughed at his reasoning.

* * *

Her fingers traced the contours of my chest; the places where her fingers touched left behind a tingling sensation.

 **I** gazed up at her face, eyes narrowed and lips pursed as she attentively explored my body with her hands.

" _I_ am beginning to understand what you meant earlier," she said slowly.

"Hm?"

She looked away. "T-That touching y-you feels familiar somehow."

"It feels as if we already know each other's bodies," **I** agreed.

"Taki, turn your head and don't look at me," she said.

"Uh, okay."

 **I** spun my head to the side to face the wall. **I** could hear her take a deep breath and exhale. Then, **I** felt tentative fingers experimentally poke _it_.

 **I** stiffened, but remained still as she continued examining.

"This feels familiar too," she muttered.

 **I** grunted as my body responded to her touch.

"Wha-?" she squealed.

"This is what happens when you poke it too much," **I** complained.

Feeling uncomfortably stuffy, **I** did myself the favor and pulled off my boxers.

"What are you doing?" she covered her eyes.

"You made me like this," **I** retorted.

" _I_ didn't expect-" she broke off mid-sentence and blushed furiously.

In this situation, **I** couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"We are acting like virgins," **I** chuckled.

"That's because _I_ am," she said, eyes still covered.

My jaw dropped.

"What?" **I** exclaimed.

"And _I_ suspect that you are also one, judging from your actions," she continued.

"So what if **I** am?" **I** shot back.

She gave a twinkling laugh.

" _I_ 'm really happy that you are my first, as _I_ am yours," she said quietly.

 **I** did not have a response for that, so instead **I** embraced her.

" **I** will be gentle." **I** promised.

"And _I_ 'm dying of embarrassment, Taki-kun," Mitsuha rolled her eyes.

* * *

He slipped my panties off slowly while _I_ restrained the urge to kick him out of reflex.

Embarrassment and desire waged a war in my head, with the latter slowly gaining ground.

Instinctively, _I_ covered my lower region.

Taki gently pried away my hands, murmuring soothing words to ease my anxiety.

He took his forefinger and began to explore inside me.

 _I_ inhaled sharply, feeling as if shocked by lightning.

Sensing my unease, he stopped what he was doing and took a condom out from his pants pocket.

 _I_ was not ready for this.

" _I_ am pretty terrified right now," _I_ told him.

" **I** am as well," he admitted.

He slipped on the condom clumsily, obviously not used to doing this.

Then, he laid on top of me as he prepared himself.

He took my face with both hands and kissed.

" **I** 'm g-going in."

If the situation wasn't so tense, _I_ would have laughed at Taki's hilariously determined expression. But, _I_ was probably making the same face as he did.

 _I_ braced myself for what was to come next.

* * *

 **I** entered her gently, not knowing what to expect.

Encountering resistance, **I** steeled myself and pushed.

She cried and dug her fingers into my back.

 **I** paused, fearing that it was too painful for her.

"G-Go," she said, her insides gripped me like a velvet glove.

 **I** began to move; she bit her lip and tried to follow along with my rhythm.

 **I** was too afraid to look down, so **I** concentrated on her face instead.

Her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open as she panted.

"Taki," she uttered my name.

 **I** clasped my hands with hers and sealed her mouth with a kiss.

"Mitsuha," **I** whispered into her ear, " **I** love you."

She said nothing, but her insides clamped tighter, greedily sucking me into her depths.

 **I** took a breast into my mouth and teased it, letting the teeth rake against her nipple. She moaned and twisted her fingers into my hair.

Every touch, every sound, every movement, brought us closer to the edge.

Her first climax wracked through me, like a wave crashing against the rocks.

She trembled and clenched me hard, the wonderful sensation made me almost lose myself.

"M-More," she demanded.

She whimpered as my thrusts became more erratic.

 **I** was nearing my limit.

" **I** 'm…" **I** failed to get the words out.

She gripped my shoulders and wrapped her legs around me as she steadied herself.

 **I** held her tightly in my arms as **I** climaxed, the intensity of it made the both of us cry out in pleasure.

 **I** placed my head next to hers, still holding her, as we caught our breaths.

 **I** pulled out and positioned her to lie on my chest.

"Sorry for lying on top of you the whole time," **I** said as **I** brushed her hair back.

"No p-problem."

Mitsuha wiped the sweat from her brow and closed her eyes.

 **I** traced the outlines of her spine with a finger.

She shivered.

A long silence passed as we let our breathing and heart rate return to normal.

"That was scary and exhilarating at the same time," she finally said.

" **I** don't know what to say right now," **I** admitted.

"Hmm…" she began to trace patterns on my skin with a fingertip.

"It hurt at first… but afterwards it was sort of… pleasant." she gave a bashful smile.

 **I** took her hand and kissed it; she was too adorable.

"You are irresistible," **I** said.

She tucked her head under my chin.

"N-Next time… _I_ 'll take the lead," she mumbled into my chest.

"Eh!?"


	9. Suspicion

**Chapter 9: Suspicion**

 **I** came home from a long day of work to find Mitsuha standing by the doorway, her face covered in tears.

"When will you propose to me?" she cried, "have you grown tired of me?"

"No!" **I** tried to assure her, " **I** am not tired of you!"

"You met someone else, haven't you?" she covered her face with her hands, "and you are just stringing me along, aren't you?"

"No! **I** am not seeing anyone else but you!" **I** grabbed her shoulders.

She pulled away and picked up a briefcase by the door.

" _I_ am leaving," she wiped away her tears, " _I_ wish you good luck in your future relationships."

And with that, Mitsuha walked out of the apartment. **I** could hear the click of her heels as she stumbled down the stairs.

Unable to accept what had happened, **I** collapsed on the ground and broke down into tears.

Even when **I** woke up, **I** could still feel them as it dried on my face. The nightmare had been recurring for several months, ever since the conversation **I** had with Shinta and Tsukasa.

* * *

"How do **I** propose to Mitsuha?" **I** asked during our regular café meeting.

"Haah?" they both exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean exactly?" Tsukasa adjusted his glasses.

"Just get on one knee and propose?" Shinta said frankly.

"It's not as simple as that," **I** tightened my grip on the coffee cup, " **I** don't know where or when **I** should do it."

"You could try hiring a few musicians and propose to her at a public place," Tsukasa advised.

" **I** would die of embarrassment!" my cheeks felt hot at the thought of it.

"Maybe try proposing on a dinner date?" Shinta suggested, "women love candlelight dinners."

"Are you speaking from experience, Shinta?" **I** narrowed my eyes.

"Well…" he struggled to respond.

"You could propose to her at the first place you asked her out," Tsukasa continued.

"That would be at a coffee shop," **I** sighed, "that doesn't seem like an appropriate place."

"How long have you guys been dating again?" Shinta asked.

 **I** counted the months on my fingers. "Almost three years."

"That long?" Shinta's eyes widened, "I thought you guys would have been hitched already."

" **I** wanted to save up to pay for everything," **I** said sheepishly, "the rings, the wedding expenses, all of that."

" _Everything_?" Tsukasa raised his eyebrows, "that is quite ambitious of you."

"Or he is really going out of his way to impress her," Shinta added slyly.

"Well…" **I** rubbed the back of my neck, " **I** sort of freeloaded at her place for a year before we decided to move in together in a new apartment."

"Freeloaded?" Shinta scratched his head.

"Every day when **I** get off work, **I** visit her and we make dinner together," **I** explained, "she taught me quite a bit about cooking."

"Your girlfriend will turn you into a well-rounded housewife," Shinta teased.

"Please!" **I** rolled my eyes.

Tsukasa tapped the tabletop with his forefinger. "In any case, take care not to take too long to propose, or else she may think that you are not looking for a serious relationship."

His words haunted me for a long time.

* * *

 **I** turned my head to look at Mitsuha lying next to me on the bed. Her lips were parted; **I** recalled seeing that mouth curve into a cute frown when she is annoyed about something, and at other times turn into a dazzling smile that took my breath away. Tufts of her long black hair stuck out in places, but were otherwise well-kept.

As **I** admired her eyelashes, my gaze traveled further down to watch her chest rhythmically rise and fall as she breathed. Though they were covered by her light sweater, **I** had to restrain the urge to grab her breasts. She would not be happy with such a rude awakening. So instead, **I** poked her in the cheek to get her up.

"Mmm," she feebly swatted my hand and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," **I** greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Time for work," **I** announced as we got up.

" _I_ was in the middle of a good dream," she stretched.

"What was it about?" **I** asked.

"It's a secret," she put a finger to her lips and grinned.

Her smile faltered when she took a close look at my face.

"Your eyes are kind of red," she frowned.

"Oh, it's nothing," **I** replied, "probably some dust that got in my eyes when **I** was asleep."

"Alright," Mitsuha walked into the bathroom for her morning business.

 **I** sighed quietly when she left the room. **I** could not tell her about my dream, otherwise it would reveal my plans to propose. **I** walked to the bedside table to grab the red and orange colored _kumihimo_ that Mitsuha made for me and wrapped it around my wrist. Though the meaning behind the cord was a little far-fetched for us to believe, it was still nice to wear a matching accessory with her.

We were running a little late on time, so we made a quick breakfast of raw egg on rice with miso soup before hurrying out to the station. Work was the usual pattern of concept designs and the occasional meeting. Though it was interesting for the most part, there was a lot of work that had to be done.

When it was time for lunch, **I** walked outside of the building to find a bench to sit. **I** opened the bento that Mitsuha made for me. Inside was a generous portion of white rice topped with a pickled plum, heaps of crispy breaded chicken katsu cut into strips, and a small salad consisting of finely shredded raw cabbage.

 **I** was about to dig into my meal when the phone buzzed and **I** picked it up to check.

 **Are you coming home on time today?** She asked.

Though **I** felt bad for her to wait on me, **I** reminded myself that **I** had to meet a special someone right after work.

 **Sorry, I am working late again today. Please eat dinner without me. I** texted back.

* * *

"This seems like the correct address," **I** looked at the small piece of paper again to make sure. **I** looked out at the Tokyo skyline, the sun was beginning to dip under the horizon as evening settled in. **I** inhaled and exhaled three times to calm myself before knocking on the apartment door.

No one answered the door.

"That's weird," **I** muttered to myself, "she told me he was home today."

 **I** waited five minutes before knocking again.

Again, no one answered.

 **I** turned around to leave when **I** heard the lock turn and the door swing open behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuha's father had a slightly surprised look on his face.

The last time **I** met him was during Sayaka and Tessie's wedding, but only briefly. Nearly three years later, the lines on his face have grown more pronounced and his hair was starting to turn gray.

" **I** have something important **I** want to speak with you about," **I** looked him straight in the eyes, "may **I** come in?"

He glowered at me for a minute before slowly nodding his head. "You may."

"You came here straight from work?" he asked while closing the door.

"Yes," **I** took off my shoes.

We walked to the dining room and sat down on the chairs facing each other.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me.

" **I** am okay, thank you," **I** politely declined.

Mitsuha's father folded his hands together. "So, what do you wish to talk to me about?"

The words caught in my throat, and **I** had to swallow before speaking.

"Toshiki-san, **I** came to ask for your permission to marry your daughter."

His eyes widened slightly, but otherwise his demeanor did not change.

"I am surprised that you came to me first," he said after a while, "I assumed that you would have proposed to her with or without my permission."

He paused.

"Before I give you my answer, let me give you a bit of background about myself," he ran a hand through his hair.

 **I** nodded and remained silent.

"After I married my wife, I was adopted into the Miyamizu family who were well-known in Itomori for their ceremonies and rituals. Though I found that the customs were a little too much, I still carried them out respectfully."

He closed his eyes as he recalled those memories.

 _Why is he telling me his past?_ **I** thought to myself.

"I thought I could not become happier, until I found out that Futaba was pregnant with our first daughter, Mitsuha," he said, "those were truly blissful days."

Then his face darkened.

"But a few years after Yotsuha was born, my wife contracted an illness that later claimed her life," the lines on his face seemed to deepen as he spoke.

"I was expected to continue the traditions after she passed away, but instead I renounced the shrine after an argument with Futaba's mother and decided to pursue a career in politics."

"You left the shrine?" **I** asked, "what about your daughters?"

"They were in the care of their grandmother."

"Why did you abandon them?" the question came out of my mouth before **I** could stop myself. Though **I** sympathized with him, it was still wrong to leave them behind.

"I did not abandon them," he scowled, "I provided them with necessary-"

"You were not there for them when they needed you the most," **I** replied bluntly, "just because your wife passed away doesn't mean that you should leave your child-"

"What do _you_ know about my family?" his eyes flared, "you think I did not know what my daughters went through?"

"Then why-?"

He slammed his fist on the table.

"How would you feel if the person you loved most in the world was taken from you?" he said angrily, "everything, everything in that shrine reminded me of her. It reminded me of those happy days that I could never get back."

"I could not take it anymore. I had to leave, to get out," his hand trembled.

 **I** struggled to find the right words to reply. Uncertainty of the future, fear for Mitsuha's health, all the worries that **I** suppressed in the back of my mind came rushing back with his words.

"You do not know how it feels," he continued, "this feeling of loss, like missing half of yourself."

 _Oh, you have no idea._ **I** decided not to say that. Mitsuha's father would think **I** am crazy if **I** mentioned that **I** had been searching his daughter long before **I** knew her.

He pressed his back to the chair and exhaled heavily, the anger on his face was replaced with weariness.

"That said, I do regret not being there for them. I wanted to be a good husband and father, but sadly, I am neither," he chuckled sadly.

 **I** could understand him a little better now. In some ways, we were alike. We are both love-driven men. We would do anything in our power to make our significant other happy. If **I** was in his shoes, **I** too would not know what to do if **I** lost the woman **I** loved. He had bottled up these emotions for so long, and **I** could not fault him for that.

"Why not reconcile with them?" **I** asked him.

"It is no use, my daughters probably despise their worthless father."

 **I** shook my head. " **I** can guarantee that your daughters do not hate you."

"Did they say that?" he raised his brow.

 **I** shifted in my seat. "No."

"Then what makes you so certain?"

 **I** gathered my thoughts for a moment.

"They know what you went through," **I** said carefully, "when you lost your wife, they lost their mother. What they needed was a father figure to provide them support, and you should have been with them so that they could support you."

" **I** am not very close to my Dad," **I** continued, "but, he is the only family **I** have after Mom left."

 **I** looked up at Mitsuha's father. "Even though we are not close," **I** repeated, "having my Dad there to greet me at home every day was enough to let me know that he was looking out for me, and **I** am sure your daughters would want to feel the same."

For the first time, he failed to come up with a response. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

Mitsuha's father gave me a long look, his expression unreadable.

"And to think that I am having this conversation with the man asking for my daughter's hand," he shook his head.

His expression softened.

"Very well, I will do my duty as a father and give you my answer, for what it's worth."

He cleared his throat, and my heart clutched in anticipation as **I** waited for his response.

"I was not there for Mitsuha, and I wholly regret it to this day." he said slowly.

He paused and looked me in the eye.

"But, I hope that you will be there for Mitsuha for the rest of her life," he solemnly lowered his head.

My heart leapt out of my chest. " **I** will do everything **I** can to ensure your daughter's happiness," **I** also lowered my head in respect.

"That is good to hear," he started to stand up.

"Now **I** need to figure out how to propose to her," **I** muttered, clenching my fists in my lap.

He patted my shoulder.

"I am sure that she will be happy with whatever you come up with," the edges of his mouth curled into a tiny smile.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Yotsuha asked.

"He said yes," **I** said cheerily.

"Huh, and I thought he was going to give you a hard time."

After my meeting, **I** met up with Yotsuha and we walked down Roppongi Hills to check out the stores.

"Thanks for giving me his address," **I** told Yotsuha.

"No problem, though he probably thought it was strange that you knew where he lived," she replied.

"He was a little surprised at first," **I** said.

"Did Dad say yes to you immediately or did you two talk it out?" we rounded a corner and walked past a mass of people that were crowding around a popular food stand.

"After **I** asked him for Mitsuha's hand, he told me about his past and the relationship between you guys."

Her eyes widened. "He told that to you? What for?"

"He wanted me to understand his side of the story, and that he regrets leaving you guys when you were younger."

Yotsuha put her hands in her pockets. "Did he say anything else?"

 **I** adjusted the strap that bound my _kumihimo_. "He is willing to repair the family relationship."

"Oh," Yotsuha looked down as she walked, "he does not act like he wants to."

"He doesn't know how to approach the subject," **I** explained.

"Don't get me wrong," she told me, "Mitsuha and I have already forgiven him, but it is really awkward to talk after all these years…"

" **I** know it takes time, but you have to start somewhere."

She shrugged.

"The biggest challenge is trying to get Grandma and Dad to resolve their issue. But we will worry about that later, right now you have more important things to do," she patted me in the back.

The cashier greeted us as we walked into the jewelry store.

"Do you know a particular style of ring that you want?" Yotsuha asked me.

" **I** have no idea, that's why **I** brought you along," **I** grinned.

She put a hand to her forehead. "You are so useless!"

" **I** know."

 **I** peered through the glass cases. " **I** want something that is not too showy but not too plain."

"Hmm," Yotsuha examined a case, "I'm not entirely sure what Mitsuha would like either."

"Who would have thought that there are so many designs?" **I** shook my head.

"I think I found a decent one," Yotsuha pointed.

 **I** looked at where she pointed to see a matching set of both engagement and wedding rings. The sign indicated that the platinum colored bands were made out of white gold. The engagement one had a moderately sized diamond cut into the shape of a star, while the entire top of the wedding band was encrusted with smaller diamonds.

"This matches the star necklace that she usually wears," **I** remarked.

"The price isn't too much either," Yotsuha rubbed her chin.

 **I** debated for a moment. "Alright, we'll go with this one," **I** told the cashier.

"Thank you for shopping with us," the cashier bowed as we exited the store.

"That was quick," Yotsuha grinned, "I thought you were going to take ages to decide on one."

 **I** shrugged. "That set seemed like the most appropriate."

"I don't think Mitsuha cares that much," Yotsuha brushed her hair back, "knowing her relationship with you, she would be happy with just about anything."

"That's what your Dad told me," **I** laughed.

"My sister is rather easygoing," she punched me in the shoulder, "anyway, this is all the help I can provide, it's all up to you now."

"Yeah," **I** sighed.

* * *

It was very late when **I** arrived home. It seemed like Mitsuha had gone to bed, for there were no lights illuminating the window. As **I** looked for my keys, a panic washed over me. This setting felt exactly like in the nightmare. **I** hastily unlocked the door and rushed in, half expecting to see Mitsuha in tears. But, there was no one at the entrance.

"She probably went to sleep already," **I** muttered to myself as **I** set down my bag and took off my shoes.

When **I** walked into the dining room, **I** was surprised to find her on a chair slumped against the table, quietly dozing. Next to Mitsuha was her phone and plates of food covered in plastic wrap.

My heart clenched painfully and **I** swallowed the lump in my throat. **I** was very moved; despite telling her to eat ahead of me, she made dinner and waited until she fell asleep. **I** felt incredibly guilty for deceiving and making her wait, but **I** still could not tell her. The time was not right.

"Hey," **I** gently brushed the hair from her face.

"Welcome home," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled tiredly.

 **I** planted a kiss on her lips. " **I** am so sorry for making you wait."

"That is fine, how was work?"

" **I** am working on a particularly big project, so **I** had to stay back."

"How typical of you to forget the time," she laughed.

" **I** promise it won't happen again."

She fixed her hair, " _I_ wasn't sure when you would be home, so _I_ didn't warm the bath."

"Don't worry about it," **I** turned on the light, "why did you not eat without me?"

"It's no fun to eat by yourself," she crossed her arms and frowned, "now go take a bath so we can eat, _I_ am starving."

 **I** do not understand, why is Mitsuha not suspicious at all? She was cheerful and attentive all throughout dinner and accepted all the things **I** told her without any question. Did her father tip her off? **I** had no idea, but for every lie that **I** made, the guilt grew heavier on my shoulders. It was getting more difficult to keep up with this façade.

If only **I** could tell her what was truly going on.

We went to bed after dinner, too tired to keep up with conversation. **I** wrapped an arm around her and stared at the ceiling while she rested her head on my shoulder. Today was a successful day and **I** felt very pleased, but **I** could not share this happiness with Mitsuha. **I** still had to keep it a secret from her until the right moment.

As **I** drifted off into an uneasy sleep, **I** thought **I** heard Mitsuha sigh quietly.


	10. Discovery

**Chapter 10: Discovery**

"Taki has been acting weird lately," _I_ complained.

"Huh?" Sayaka stopped mid-bite, "what do you mean?"

 _I_ looked down at my cup. "It feels like he's hiding something from me."

"How do you know?"

"He acts normal enough, but is more jumpy when _I_ am around him. Sometimes, _I_ catch him sneaking glances at me and then sighing."

"Too much feminine charm can scare him away you know," Sayaka resumed eating her salad.

" _I_ told you, _I_ don't have any."

 _I_ rested my chin on a palm. "He also has been coming home later than usual, saying that he has a big project to work on."

"It's probably just his work taking a toll on him."

" _I_ know he isn't out drinking, that's for sure."

"Or maybe…" she frowned, "he could be cheating on you."

 _I_ put down my cup with more force than intended. "That's ridiculous," _I_ denied.

"Well, you guys have been dating for almost three years, right?"

"Yes, but the both of us have been so busy with work that when we get home, it's just eat dinner then go to sleep," _I_ sighed, "we don't have any time or energy to do anything else."

 _I_ grabbed Sayaka's hand. "Could it be that he is seeking the comfort of another woman because he knows _I_ am tired?"

"That could be a possibility…"

Sayaka stared out at the tinted windows of the restaurant.

"So he acts nervous around you, and has been staying out late…"

She shrugged. "Sorry, I can't think of any other explanation."

"What do _I_ do?" _I_ felt sick to my stomach. There was no way that Taki could be cheating on me.

"The best thing to do would be to confront him I guess," Sayaka patted my hand, "hopefully this is all just a misunderstanding."

"And what if it isn't?" _I_ worried.

"Then you call me and we'll think of what to do next," she said gently.

"Perhaps _I_ can guilt trip him by acting as nicely as possible until he confesses."

"Tell me how that goes," Sayaka grinned.

* * *

For the next couple weeks, _I_ did exactly that.

When we woke up in the morning, _I_ gave Taki my most radiant smile and asked what he wanted for breakfast. Each time _I_ did that, he blushed and looked away while muttering a breakfast item.

 _So he still reacts to me at least._

At night, we cuddle up and go to sleep like normal. But the real problem is when we talk to each other. Our conversations were unenthusiastic and bland. He only talked if _I_ started the conversation, and even then it was a quick reply, almost as if he was forced to talk.

It was starting to get aggravating.

 _I_ mulled over Sayaka's words about him cheating and decided to do some detective work. _I_ checked his clothes pockets in the laundry to see if there were any suspicious objects, but found nothing. When he got home from work, _I_ took a whiff of his suit while we embraced for the smell of another woman, but there was nothing either.

Despite my suspicions, none of the evidence _I_ found added up, unless he is really good at covering his tracks. The next thing _I_ could do is check his phone log and trail him when he leaves work, but that would be too much.

 _Stop obsessing over it, Mitsuha._ _I_ tried to comfort myself, but to no avail.

The weeks went by with no change in his behavior. In fact, it seemed to have gotten worse. He had a hard time keeping eye contact with me when we spoke, instead choosing to look elsewhere. He got more and more jittery; merely a simple touch on his shoulder would make him jump.

My patience began to wear thin. Either he was going to tell me what is going on, or _I_ will force it out of him.

 _Today will be the day. I_ decided.

* * *

Again, he gave me a text to say that he was working late. _I_ usually get off work earlier than Taki, which gave me time to freshen up before he got home. Every time he came home from work, _I_ had dinner already prepared for him, but not today. Still wearing my work clothes, _I_ pulled up a chair and waited for his arrival.

An hour passed after he was supposed to get out of work.

Then another.

About thirty minutes into the third hour, _I_ heard the lock click and the door open.

"Hey," Taki put down his bag and greeted me with a smile, which fizzled when he saw my expression.

"Good evening, Taki-san," _I_ replied with a serious tone, "you are late again."

"Y-Yeah, the deadline is fast approaching," he nervously rubbed his neck.

"You are not a very good liar, Taki-san," _I_ crossed my legs.

"This has been going on for weeks, and to be frank, _I_ am getting sick of it."

 _I_ stood up and stepped towards him menacingly. "Tell me what is going on? Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No!" Taki turned pink, " **I** would never do that."

"Then why do you come home late? Why do you not look at me in the eye when we talk?" _I_ took another step.

He backed away slowly. "L-Look, **I** will explain later, can you let me change first?"

 _I_ stopped and glared at him for a minute, then relaxed my posture.

"Okay," _I_ gave him a smile.

"Th-Thanks," he lowered his head and walked past me to the bedroom.

 _I_ waited three minutes, then threw open the door and marched into the room.

"Wha-?" Taki turned around at the foot of the bed. His pants were still on, but his shirt front was undone.

Though I have seen him naked dozens of times, I made sure to look at his face and not his bare chest to prevent myself from losing my train of thought.

"Time's up," _I_ put my hands on my hips, "now explain to me why you have been acting weird these past few weeks."

He averted his eyes. " **I** took too long…" he muttered.

"What took too long?" _I_ walked up and grabbed him by the shirt front.

"If anything took too long, it was my patience with you! _I_ endured all these weeks of you acting shady without any question."

 _I_ looked him in the eye. "And now _I_ want to know what in the world is going on!"

He sighed, then lowered himself to his knees.

" **I** am very sorry for acting suspicious," he said.

He took a deep breath. " **I** am also sorry for lying to you about where **I** went after work."

"That was obvious enough," _I_ glared at him with my arms crossed, "where did you go?"

"Everywhere honestly," he stared at his lap.

"What does that mean?"

He was silent for a moment.

"-pose," he said very quietly.

"What? _I_ didn't hear you," _I_ kneeled down to listen.

Taki swallowed.

" **I** - **I**... was looking for a good spot to p-propose to you," he stuttered.

"Wait… what?"

Was _I_ hearing things?

"Can you repeat that?" _I_ lifted his chin and found him blushing heavily.

" **I** was going to propose to you!" he cried.

"Haah?"

My mind went blank. Why didn't _I_ think of that? Though we dated for three years, neither of us have brought up the subject of marriage. _I_ believed that we were going to marry eventually, but it never crossed my mind too often since _I_ was already content with what we had. In retrospect, it seemed like we were probably too afraid to take the next step.

"Wh-Why didn't you say anything!?" _I_ fumbled.

"Because **I** wanted to keep it a secret to surprise you!"

"Why did it take so long for you to search for a good place then?" _I_ grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You are special to me, and **I** wanted the location to be ideal."

"Those flowery words aren't going to work on me, Taki-kun!" my heart was doing somersaults.

"Fine!" he stood up and walked to the closet, "to be honest, **I** am fed up with all this planning myself."

"What are you doing?" _I_ got up as well.

He didn't reply, instead he reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket to take out a small box. Then he turned around and got down on one knee.

"Wha-?" _I_ held my hands to my chest in an effort to keep my heart from falling out.

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a diamond shaped into a star.

"Miyamizu Mitsuha, will you marry me?" he blushed from ear-to-ear.

 _I_ could not think. _I_ could not breathe.

" _I_ … have waited a long time to hear those words from you," _I_ choked out.

Then _I_ walked up and wrapped my arms around him.

"You stupid dummy!" _I_ began to cry into his shoulder.

" **I** am so sorry, Mitsuha," he returned my hug with both arms, "you have no idea how hard it was to keep this secret from you."

"That's because you're a dummy who takes too long to propose," _I_ embraced him tighter.

" **I** spoke with your father to get his permission first," he spoke into my hair.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"That was gallant of you," my tears ran down the sides of my cheeks and fell onto his shirt.

"Here," he took my hand in his and inserted the ring on my finger.

"It matches the star necklace that you have," he smiled.

"You really thought of everything, huh?" _I_ wiped a corner of my eye.

"Now if only **I** was able to propose to you at a romantic place," he sighed, " **I** cannot believe **I** just proposed in our bedroom…"

"Sorry for ruining your plans," _I_ lowered my head.

"It's fine," he patted my back, "though **I** wish we at least had someone to witness my proposal."

 _I_ looked around the room to see if there was something that could qualify as one.

"The hedgehog can be our witness!" _I_ reached out to grab the plushy from the bedstand and showed it to him.

He stared at it for a good while, then burst out in laughter.

"You are the best," he chuckled.

 _I_ took his face in my hands and kissed him, enjoying the feeling of his warm lips on mine.

"Now, we need to come up with a suitable punishment for you after making me wait all these past nights," _I_ said as _I_ pulled away.

"What?" his eyes turned fearful.

 _I_ ran my fingers up his naked chest, which made him shiver.

"Hmm…" _I_ gazed at his collarbone.

"No touching my breasts for a month seems like a good punishment," _I_ smiled evilly.

The look on Taki's face was priceless; he stared at my chest wistfully, then lowered his head.

"Okay."

 _I_ giggled and pressed my chest against his. "Remember Taki-kun, you don't get to touch."

"H-Hey! No fair!" he turned red in the face.

 _I_ am going to enjoy torturing him.


	11. Announcement

**Chapter 11: Announcement**

A few weeks after the proposal, Mitsuha and **I** agreed to spend a day going around and informing family members and close friends about the engagement.

Tsukasa and Shinta were busy, so **I** had to use the phone to tell them the news. They, of course, were not surprised.

"Glad to see that it all worked out, I will definitely attend the wedding," Tsukasa said at the conclusion of our call.

"Alright, one more person to go," **I** searched my phonebook for the number.

"Let me guess, it's Okudera- _senpai_ ," Mitsuha said over my shoulder.

"How did you know?" **I** turned around to see her with an amused expression.

"You don't have that many friends, Taki-kun," she stuck her tongue out.

"You only have Sayaka and Tessie," **I** retaliated, "by my count, **I** have one more friend than you."

She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward. "You forgot to add one more."

"One more?"

"A friend."

"And who is this friend?" **I** raised my eyebrow.

"It's you, silly!" she tapped the tip of my nose with a finger.

"That is sweet, but my point still stands," **I** tried to put on a tough front.

She glanced at my reddening ears and a grin slowly formed on her lips. " _I_ win."

 **I** rolled my eyes. "Anyway, **I** am going to inform Okudera-senpai about the engagement."

"She lives in Chiba, right?"

"Yeah, she used to live in Tokyo, but moved because of her job."

 **I** dialed the number and waited.

"Taki-kun?"

"How are you, Okudera-senpai?"

"I am doing fine, and yourself?"

" **I** have some good news to share with you."

"Oh?"

" **I** got engaged."

"Wow, that is wonderful news!" she replied enthusiastically, "is it Mitsuha-san?"

"Yes," **I** glanced over at Mitsuha to see her nodding in approval.

"I remember saying that you were going to find your happiness someday. It looks like you finally found it."

 **I** recalled what she said to me three years ago and smiled. "Yeah, it's hard to believe that it already has been three years."

"Like in a blink of an eye," Okudera agreed.

"I would like to chat more, but I got another call from work. Text me the date of the wedding when you have it, okay?"

" **I** will."

"Talk to you later!"

"Good-bye."

" _I_ am going to get dressed," Mitsuha said as **I** hung up, "we are visiting your father first, right?"

"Yes, then we are going to your grandma."

" _I_ am kind of nervous to meet your dad."

" **I** think he will take the news pretty well," **I** got up from my seat and followed Mitsuha.

* * *

My Father looked at me across the table and folded his hands together.

"So you finally decided on getting married?"

"Yes," **I** dropped my head respectfully.

He turned to look at Mitsuha. "And you are happy being with him?"

" _I_ am," she also lowered her head.

"Then I don't see any problem with it. Congratulations to both of you on your engagement," though he did not smile, his eyes twinkled slightly as he gazed at us.

"That was easier than _I_ thought," Mitsuha said as we stepped out of my Dad's apartment.

" **I** told you, he is pretty laid-back about most things."

" _I_ could not tell if he was happy with the engagement or not," she adjusted the strap of her handbag.

"That's my Dad for you."

"Though _I_ still found it surprising that he would agree so quickly."

"Maybe he's tired of me hanging around the house and wanted me married off already," **I** replied jokingly.

"Were you dependent on him? "she asked while we waited for the train to arrive.

" **I** was, sort of, during that time period when **I** was looking for a job, but now **I** can stand on my own two feet and make a living for myself."

"You are a big boy now," she teased.

" **I** prefer to be called independent." **I** grimaced.

"You are dependent on me, though." she linked her arms with mine as we squeezed into the tight confines of the train.

"In what way?"

"Too many ways to count," Mitsuha smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

* * *

It took us twenty minutes before we got to her grandmother's apartment.

"You going to knock?" Mitsuha asked me.

" **I** thought you were going to do it?"

"Why me?"

"Well, she is your grandma."

"But you are the one asking for her blessing."

"Is it not both of us?"

"Are you nervous meeting with my Grandma?" Mitsuha ignored my question.

"Wh-What's there to be nervous about?"

" _I_ knew it," she smiled triumphantly.

"You are not making things easier for me," **I** sighed.

The door suddenly opened and an elderly lady wearing a kimono peeked out.

"Not even married yet, and you two are already bickering?" Mitsuha's grandma asked.

"Funny that you should say that, we were about to ask for your blessing regarding our recent engagement," **I** said before my nerves gave way completely.

"It's about time you two got married," she held open the door for us to come in, "and here I thought I would not be able to live long enough to see my great-grandchildren."

Though Mitsuha's grandma was of an advanced age, her gait was still purposeful and strong as she walked us to the dining room.

"Is Yotsuha home?" Mitsuha asked as we sat down at the low table.

"She is in her room doing homework, do you want me to call her?" she replied while pouring us tea from a pot.

"No, _I_ will do it," Mitsuha stood up and walked to one of the adjacent bedrooms.

"Yotsuha," she knocked, "are you in there?"

"Mitsuha?" Yotsuha stuck her head out, "what are you doing here?"

Yotsuha turned to look at me and her surprised face morphed into a smug expression when she realized what was going on. It looked like Yotsuha had not told anyone that she was the one who helped me propose yet.

"We have something important to tell you and Grandma," Mitsuha replied.

"Oh," was all Yotsuha said as she walked out dressed in shorts and a T-shirt with her hair down.

" **I** will get straight to the point," **I** began once everyone had settled down, " **I** love Mitsuha very much and decided to propose to her a few weeks ago. She accepted and now **I** have come here to ask for your blessing, Hitoha-san."

"I already gave you my blessing three years ago," she adjusted her glasses, "but it sure took you a while to act."

Yotsuha snickered.

"There were some things **I** had to take care of before proposing," **I** explained.

"Alright then," Hitoha-san took Mitsuha's hands and covered them with hers.

"I am happy that I lived long enough to give my blessing to not only my daughter, but also my granddaughter," she looked at Mitsuha fondly.

Tears sprung from the corners of Mitsuha's eyes.

"Mom too?" she choked.

"Yes," Hitoha-san said gently, "I am sure she would be very happy to know that her beautiful daughter was getting married."

She reached out to touch Mitsuha's hair tie, then the _kumihimo_ **I** wore on my wrist.

"Though the circumstances of how you both met are unclear to me, I am certain that there is an unbreakable bond between you two," she smiled, "cherish it."

" **I** will."

"I wish the both of you happiness and prosperity."

Yotsuha moved over and gave her sister a hug. "I am so happy for you, sis," she beamed.

"Thank you," Mitsuha hugged her back.

"And best of luck to you," Yotsuha sneaked me a wink.

* * *

"We are sorry to keep you guys waiting," Mitsuha said as she put down her bag.

"It's fine!" Sayaka said cheerily, "we assumed you guys were busy with errands."

"Have a seat," Tessie waved to us.

After our meeting with Mitsuha's family, we met up with Sayaka and Tessie at an _izakaya_ for dinner. The gastropub was traditional and provided us with a private room containing _tatami_ mats and low table seating. Plates of grilled vegetable and meat skewers, sashimi, and alcoholic beverages lined the table.

"Everything is all paid for so eat up," Sayaka said.

" _I_ thought we decided on splitting the bill?" Mitsuha frowned.

"This is a celebration of your engagement, so don't worry about it!"

"Thanks for the food," **I** said while grabbing a steaming hot chicken skewer and bit off a chunk.

"It's good, right?" Tessie asked while pouring me a beer.

"The meat has a nice char-grilled flavor to it," **I** remarked.

Mitsuha took a piece of sashimi with her chopsticks and dipped it into a dish of soy sauce.

"Everyone took the news of our engagement well," she said.

"As they should, no one can deny the chemistry that you two have together," Sayaka wagged her finger.

"Oh please!" Mitsuha turned pink.

"Taki agrees with me right?" Sayaka continued.

"S-Sure."

"You really enjoy harassing them, huh?" Tessie asked Sayaka.

She grinned. "The way they act is just too pure and innocent."

"Anyway," Tessie raised his cup, "here's a toast, to celebrate Mitsuha and Taki's engagement."

"Kanpai!" we shouted in unison and took a sip of our drinks.

"Thankfully your alcohol tolerance is higher now," Tessie winked at me.

"Probably from all those employee parties at work," Mitsuha added.

"Did you ever ask Mitsuha why she doesn't drink?" Sayaka asked.

" **I** haven't gotten the chance to," **I** put a grilled vegetable skewer on my plate.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" she asked Mitsuha.

"Uh…" Mitsuha looked away, "it's embarrassing."

"Didn't you say she used to be a _miko_?" **I** asked Sayaka.

"She was when Itomori was still around," Tessie said, "Mitsuha and her sister used to do rituals and stuff at their family shrine."

" **I** still don't see how this is related to her not drinking."

"Grandma made us do a _kuchikamizake_ ritual, that's why," Mitsuha clearly looked uncomfortable as she stared down at her lap.

" _Kuchikamizake_?" that word sounded familiar for some reason.

"Basically, chewing some rice and spitting it out then letting it ferment into alcohol," Sayaka explained.

"It was so embarrassing when my classmates came to watch!" Mitsuha covered her face with her hands.

"And that is why she refuses to drink anything," Tessie grinned, "the events of her childhood have scarred her for life."

"What happens when your co-workers throw a party?" **I** asked Mitsuha.

" _I_ order, but don't drink," she said.

"I am pretty sure they consider her a social outcast by now," Sayaka giggled.

" _I_ am not!" Mitsuha wrinkled her nose.

"It's not too late," Tessie said, "why not try a sip to celebrate your engagement?"

" _I_ 'll drink a whole mug just to prove that _I_ am not an outcast," Mitsuha grabbed my mug.

"Hey, wait!"

Before **I** could stop her, she drained the beer in one swift gulp.

"Wow," Tessie rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I think I know where this is going…" Sayaka said ominously.

"Mitsuha, you okay?" **I** asked.

" _I_ am fine," she made a small hiccup.

"You owe me," Sayaka whispered to Tessie.

 **I** raised my eyebrow.

"I made a bet with Sayaka," Tessie explained.

"And I won," she grinned.

 **I** looked at Mitsuha. Her cheeks were pink, but she appeared to be okay so far.

Tessie offered her a skewer. "Here, a bit of food will help you stomach it."

She took the food and started to eat silently.

The meal continued with Sayaka asking me about the details of how **I** proposed.

"So she dragged the proposal out of you?" Sayaka laughed.

"Pretty much," **I** shrugged, "how did Tessie propose to you?"

"It wasn't romantic at all," Sayaka frowned.

"We sort of just agreed on it one day," Tessie said.

"Hmm…"

 **I** glanced over at Mitsuha again. Her cheeks were redder, and she was unusually quiet throughout the conversation. **I** began to worry that the beer was too much for her.

"Are you sure you alright?" **I** asked her.

She looked up and stared at me for a minute, then gave me an odd smile.

" _I_ need to tell you something," she motioned me to come closer.

"Huh?" **I** leaned my head to the side.

Without warning, Mitsuha grabbed me with both hands and pulled me down.

"What the-?"

"Shh!" she held down my head with one hand and played with my hair with the other.

Sayaka and Tessie stared at us dumbfounded, but made no attempt to intervene.

Mitsuha, on the other hand, was unperturbed and continued massaging my head.

"Your head is like a hedgehog's!" she giggled.

"You're delirious, Mitsuha," **I** could feel the blood suffuse my cheeks.

"Hedgehog-san! _I_ am marrying Hedgehog-san!" she ignored my remark.

"Your friends are right in front of you!"

"His hair is so spiky, Saya-chin!"

"I can imagine," she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Stop!" **I** squirmed under her hold.

"Hedgehog-san, stay still!"

"Help me guys!" **I** cried out.

"You should be enjoying the lap pillow while you can," Sayaka took out her cell phone and began snapping pictures.

"Hedgehog-san! Hedgehog-san!" Mitsuha chanted my new nickname in a sing-song voice.

"Tessie help me!"

Tessie made no move to intervene, instead he calmly took out his wallet and handed Sayaka some money.

"I lost this bet hard," he said sadly.

"Hedgehog-san! Hedgehog-san!"

 _How long is this going to last?_

"Don't worry Taki, we'll get a to-go bag for you guys so that you can finish your food later," Sayaka said, still taking photos of the spectacle.

After the initial surprise, Sayaka and Tessie helped me out of Mitsuha's hold and made sure to get us on the train safely.

"Sorry about Mitsuha," **I** apologized to them.

"First time I've seen her drunk, so it was worth it," Sayaka grinned.

"Call us if you need anything," Tessie said before they got off at their stop.

The rest of the ride home was uneventful, save for the strange looks that everyone gave me and the drunk Mitsuha who clung to my arm, who hummed the whole way back.

 **I** breathed a sigh of relief when we finally got home.

"Mitsuha, sit here," **I** guided her to a chair.

"Okay," she obediently sat.

 **I** went to put her bag and the to-go box on the table.

"This is probably what happened when **I** was drunk…" **I** muttered to myself.

 **I** turned around to see Mitsuha unbuttoning the front of her shirt, her chest half exposed.

"What in the world are you doing?" **I** rushed to stop her.

"It's hot!" she complained.

"Stop that!" **I** held her hands to stop her from continuing.

"But it's hot!" she resisted.

"Why don't you take a bath to cool off?" **I** suggested.

"Wash me."

 **I** stopped fighting with her for a second, bewildered by what she just said.

"Wh-What? Are you serious?"

She nodded vigorously.

"N-No way, **I** am not doing that. Besides, both of us can't fit in there."

She pouted and resumed struggling.

"Come on!" **I** said exasperatedly.

"No!"

"If you take a bath by yourself, **I** will let you mess with my hair afterwards," **I** promised.

"Really? Yay!" her frown turned into a smile instantly.

"Follow me," **I** pulled her up and led her to the bathroom.

When we reached the laundry room, she immediately started taking clothes off in front of me.

"Stupid button," she mumbled.

"Here," **I** helped her strip, taking care not to stare at her body too much. The sober Mitsuha would never allow me to do this, but the drunk Mitsuha's inhibitions were practically nonexistent.

When she was finally unclothed, **I** gently guided her to the bathroom and closed the door.

" **I** will wait outside in case you need me," **I** called out.

"Okay!"

 **I** put my ear to the door to listen for abnormal sounds and waited. After twenty tense minutes, the door opened and she came out wrapped in her bath towel.

"At least you are able to take a bath," **I** said.

"You worry too much, Hedgehog-san," she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Let's get you dressed and hair dried," **I** handed her some fresh clothes off the rack.

"Dress me," she commanded.

"No!"

"Fine!" she grabbed the clothes off my hands, dropped the towel, and started putting them on.

"Do you have no sense of shame!?"

"What?" she looked up at me confused while pulling on her panties.

"…never mind," **I** walked out to the bedroom and opened the drawer to grab the hair dryer.

"Come here, Mitsuha, we are going to dry your hair."

"Okay!" she walked in dressed in her sleepwear.

"You sure are docile when you are drunk," **I** remarked.

" _I_ am not drunk," she frowned.

"Sure," **I** motioned her to sit down on a chair while **I** plugged the cord into the outlet.

 **I** stood behind her and began to blow dry her wet hair.

"This feels nice," she said.

After a few minutes, her hair was finally dry, and **I** turned the machine off.

"Okay, time to brush your teeth," **I** pointed her to the restroom.

After she was finished, **I** went to go take my bath and brush my teeth.

When **I** was done, **I** walked back into the bedroom to find Mitsuha snoozing peacefully on the bed.

 **I** gently laid down beside her. Perhaps not gently enough, for she opened her eyes and gave me a sleepy smile.

"Hedgehog-san…" she said softly and reached out to hug me.

" **I** am tired," **I** said, "let's get some sleep."

"No, you promised me that _I_ can play with your hair," she pouted.

"Go sleep," **I** turned my back to her.

"Hedgehog-san?" she whispered, "Hedgehog-san…"

 **I** could feel her warm breath on the side of my face as she leaned over me.

"Hedgehog-san," **I** felt her teeth clamp down on my ear.

" **I** 've had enough of this!" **I** rolled over, held her down by the wrists, and sat on top of her.

"You are too rough, Hedgehog-san!" she exclaimed.

 **I** took in Mitsuha's surprised expression, then released her and poked her on the forehead.

" **I** will not give into my temptations while you are intoxicated," **I** laid down again.

She reached her hand out and started petting my hair.

"You are funny," she told me.

* * *

 _I_ woke up and found myself more entwined with Taki than usual. _I_ tried to recall what happened last night, but my memory drew blanks.

"Ugh," my head was throbbing.

"Good morning, Mitsuha," Taki greeted me, sounding exhausted.

"What happened last night?" _I_ put a hand to my forehead.

"Too many things happened," he said cryptically.

"Please explain."

He said nothing. Instead, he reached for his phone and showed me a picture. It was me having Taki on my lap and stroking his hair.

"Sayaka took a picture of you drunk," he said.

"What?" _I_ didn't remember doing that.

"You also did some pretty crazy things when we got home."

"Like what?"

"Not telling."

"Tell me!"

"Let's just say that there were times that **I** almost lost control and wanted to do things to you," he said offhandedly.

"What!?"

He put his palm on my face and ran his thumb across my cheek.

"But **I** did not, so you don't have to worry," he grinned.

"Well, why didn't you?" _I_ asked boldly.

"Because **I** promised that **I** wouldn't touch your breasts for a month."

 _I_ was surprised that he would keep his promise in those circumstances.

"In that case, if you can convince Sayaka to delete those photos, then _I_ may consider shortening your punishment."

"No deal, **I** will ask to delete them only if you remove my punishment."

"You are in no position to bargain with me," _I_ frowned.

"Oh, **I** beg to differ," he gave me a smug smile.

 _I_ glared at him and pressed my fist into his chest.

"Fine…" _I_ said begrudgingly, "just get them removed before she shows them to someone else."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Shut up," _I_ replied.


	12. Habitual

**Chapter 12: Habitual**

"Jeez, do you ever get sick of my breasts?"

"Mmm… Huh?"

 **I** slowly opened my eyes to see Mitsuha in a camisole, glaring at me with one arm covering her chest.

"Wha-?" **I** rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"…There are limits to being a pervert you know," Mitsuha frowned as she adjusted her clothes.

"What did **I** do this time?"

"You groped my breasts even when asleep," she complained and turned her back to me.

"Ask for my permission at least…" she muttered under her breath.

"Well sorry Mitsuha, it's not like **I** was trying to grope them on purpose," **I** retorted as **I** started to sit up.

"Haah?" Mitsuha reached out and pinched my ear. "On purpose or not, get my consent first!"

"Ow!" **I** feigned pain and fell on top of her, my cheek resting on her chest.

"Just a few more minutes..." **I** murmured and closed my eyes again.

"You are hopeless," she sighed and stroked my hair.

We remained like this for a few minutes before the alarm went off, signaling that it was time for us to go to work.

Mitsuha stifled a yawn and climbed out of bed.

 **I** looked up and stared at her long black hair catching the sunlight that filtered through the window blinds; a sight that **I** will never grow tired of.

"Come on sleepyhead, it's time for work," she pulled on a light sweater and started combing her hair.

 **I** reluctantly crawled out of bed, stretched, and walked into the bathroom to wash my face.

When Mitsuha finished fixing her hair, she stood next to me by the sink to brush her teeth.

"You missed a spot," **I** said as **I** reached out and smoothed a rebellious tuft of hair back into place.

"Eh?" she paused mid-brush and placed a hand behind her head to check.

"Oh, thanks," she replied while **I** grabbed my toothbrush and squeezed on some toothpaste.

We brushed our teeth in front of the mirror silently, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's company.

Mitsuha finished first and walked out to the kitchen,

"What do you want for breakfast, Taki?" she called out.

"Eggs and rice **I** guess." **I** replied as **I** followed her.

"Okay."

 **I** prepared the rice cooker while Mitsuha took a frying pan from the drying rack and set it on the stove. Then, she took some vegetable oil drizzled it onto the pan as the flames started to warm the stove. When it was ready, she grabbed four eggs from the carton and swiftly cracked them onto the pan.

While the eggs were frying, **I** opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice and poured two glasses. **I** handed Mitsuha a glass and walked to the living room to turn on the television. **I** took a sip of juice as the morning news and weather update played in the background, then **I** checked my phone if **I** received any new text messages.

 **I** walked back into the kitchen to see Mitsuha chopping up vegetables for our breakfast and bento lunches while a pot of miso soup simmered quietly on the stove. Feeling mischievous, **I** walked up behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked with a disapproving tone but made no attempt to pull away.

"Nothing, just enjoying watching you prepare the food."

"It's nothing special," she continued dicing.

"You're very good at it," **I** whispered into her ear.

Mitsuha responded with a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Look, Taki-kun, if you keep going like this we are both going to be late for work," she winked at me.

 **I** groaned and walked out to the living room again.

A few moments later, Mitsuha came out with the food and we began to eat.

"So how's work?" she asked while picking apart a fried egg with her chopsticks.

" **I** 'm drawing out the designs for a new bridge." **I** responded as **I** gulped down my miso soup.

" _I_ can't wait to see the results," she said as she nibbled on some daikon radish.

"And you?"

"Same work in the office," he replied.

"Is Yotsuha coming today?" **I** asked while finishing my rice.

"Yes," Mitsuha drank the last of her juice and got up to get changed.

 **I** finished my food and followed her into the bedroom. While she was tying her hair in front of the mirror, **I** quickly put on my suit and prepared my briefcase. **I** fastened my tie and walked out of the room to give her some privacy.

When she finished dressing, we grabbed our lunch and stepped out of the apartment to see a crisp, morning sky and proceeded walk down the stairs.

We made our way to the station by foot and **I** stood next to her while on the train.

" _I_ 'll see you later," she said as we reached her stop and gave me a quick tap on the shoulder before exiting the train.

"See you," **I** said as the doors closed shut.

* * *

Work was busy but boring as usual. As the last hour crept by, _I_ was already thinking of what to buy for dinner tonight.

 _Yotsuha is coming over today too so I should make bigger portions._ _I_ thought.

When work finally ended, _I_ grabbed my handbag and headed out to the station. _I_ usually leave work before Taki so it gives me time to go shopping for groceries.

While on the train, _I_ texted Yotsuha to ask her what she wanted for dinner.

 **Anything is fine.** She texted back.

When the train reached my destination _I_ stepped out and walked to the nearby supermarket along the way home. It took me about thirty minutes to complete my shopping and, at this time, Taki texted to me that he was out of work.

The sun was starting to set when _I_ finally got home. _I_ placed my sandals near the walk-in and set my handbag on a chair as _I_ unloaded the groceries on the countertop.

Not long after, Taki entered the apartment with Yotsuha in tow.

"You shouldn't make Mitsuha do all the grocery shopping," she scolded while setting her bag down.

 _I_ chuckled, amused at their antics.

"It's not my fault that **I** leave work later than she does," Taki defended.

"Then cook dinner then!"

"You want my cooking or your sister's?"

"Mitsuha cooks better than you because you make her cook everything!"

"What? No **I** don't!"

Taki looked at me with eyes seeking help.

"Mitsuha, please tell Yotsuha that **I** do help you cook," he pleaded.

 _I_ regarded him coolly for a moment before turning to Yotsuha.

"He doesn't," _I_ said in the most despondent tone _I_ could muster.

"Argh!" Yotsuha grabbed Taki by the tie and pulled.

"So this is how you're going to treat my sister even before marriage!?" she cried.

 _I_ turned away from the scene, trying as hard as _I_ could not to burst out in laughter.

" **I** would never treat Mitsuha poorly!" Taki said as he struggled to escape from Yotsuha's grip.

 _I_ clapped my hands together to get their attention.

"Alright that's enough you two, no more fighting."

Yotsuha released Taki and he cautiously backed away from her.

"Taki, go shower, _I_ 'll prep the ingredients so you can take over for me when you get out," _I_ said to him.

"What are we having?" he asked.

"Hamburg steak."

"Ooh I like that," Yotsuha chimed in.

"Nice, time to go take a shower then," Taki said as he started to undo his tie and walked towards the direction of the bathroom.

"You should give Taki-kun a break, Yotsuha," _I_ chided her lightly after Taki left the room.

"It's fun to pick on Taki," She shrugged.

"Yes it is," _I_ agreed, trying hard not to grin.

"He should be punished for all the times he groped my sister's boobs."

"Ugh, don't remind me," _I_ rolled my eyes.

"How's school?" _I_ asked while _I_ mixed the beef mixture together in a large bowl.

"It's okay. I got tests coming up soon," Yotsuha replied as she reviewed her class notes on the dining room table.

"You will do fine," _I_ encouraged her.

"Thanks."

Sometime later, Taki walked out wearing a T-shirt and shorts with his hair still wet from the shower.

"You can go take your shower now Mitsuha."

"Excuse me," _I_ said to my sister and walked towards Taki.

"The steaks are ready to go, just sauté them on the pan for me Taki," _I_ said while taking off my cardigan.

"Alright."

As _I_ walked into the bedroom to get undressed, _I_ could hear Taki and Yotsuha already starting to bicker again.

 _They never change._ _I_ thought as _I_ undid my hair tie.

When _I_ finished, _I_ walked out to the dining room to see Yotsuha humming quietly to herself as she continued reading her notes.

"It's done!" Taki said with a triumphant look on his face as started moving the plates of food out to the table.

Yotsuha looked up from her studies and wrinkled her nose.

"If I wasn't here he would probably be lazing around," she remarked.

"Yes, thank you for helping me," Taki retorted.

 _I_ laughed and started taking out the utensils from the drawer.

* * *

"Mmm… The Hamburg steak isn't that bad, right Yotsuha?" Mitsuha said as she nudged her sister then winked at me.

"It's decent," Yotsuha shrugged and continued eating.

"See, **I** am not completely useless," **I** defended.

"I didn't say you were _completely_ useless," Yotsuha stuck her tongue out.

Mitsuha reached out and ran her fingers through Yotsuha's hair.

"Oh, are you growing out your hair?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yotsuha tucked a loose strand back behind her ear.

" _I_ think it looks good."

Yotsuha blushed a little to her sister's compliment.

It has been difficult for Yotsuha to come to our place now that her classes are getting increasingly challenging. Once she graduates from school and starts working, it'll be even harder for the two to get together. Which is why **I** usually stay quiet and let the two sisters talk amongst themselves. Mitsuha knows this and shows her appreciation by throwing occasional glances at my direction to let me know **I** wasn't ignored.

When we finished eating dinner, it was time for Yotsuha to go home.

"-and don't let Taki grope your breasts anytime he wants to!" Yotsuha shouted while **I** put on my shoes to walk her out to the station.

"Wha-?" **I** exclaimed as blood started rushing to my face.

" _I_ don't let him," Mitsuha blushed furiously and instinctively covered her chest with her arms.

"I'll see you later sis," Yotsuha gave the still red-faced Mitsuha a hug, then stepped out of the apartment into the cool night.

 **I** grabbed my jacket and followed Yotsuha as she walked down the stairs.

"You really like embarrassing the both of us huh?" **I** asked Yotsuha as we made our way to the station.

"It's normal for siblings to be overprotective of each other," she shrugged and put her hands into her pockets.

"Well, you can be rest assured that **I** care about your sister very much," **I** said.

"Of course I know that," Yotsuha retorted, "if you were a good-for-nothing, I would not have helped you propose to my sister."

 **I** smiled.

"So that means you accept me as your brother-in-law?" **I** teased.

"Don't make me say it again," Yotsuha grumbled and punched me lightly in the shoulder.

We walked in silence for a minute.

"I only want my sister to live a comfortable and happy life," Yotsuha sighed.

" **I** 'll do everything **I** can," **I** reassured her.

After the train departed, **I** walked back to the apartment and replayed the conversation **I** had with Yotsuha in my mind.

Mitsuha opened the door for me while holding a half-finished sweater in her hand.

"Knitting again?" **I** asked as **I** took off my shoes.

"It is good practice," she replied.

 **I** shut off the lights at the walkway and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When **I** finished, **I** sat down at my desk in the bedroom and took out my drawings from work.

 **I** took my pencil and started to draw and shaded details onto the bridge while Mitsuha sat behind me on the bed, knitting her sweater. In truth, **I** wanted to lie down and cuddle with Mitsuha, but **I** should really finish this drawing. **I** continued my pencil strokes, ignoring my urges as best as **I** could.

* * *

 _Taki-kun sure has a lot of self-control today._ _I_ thought as _I_ continued to knit the sweater.

 _Maybe he is waiting until I make a move?_

 _Nonsense, he is probably just busy with work today…_

 _I_ put down my needle and thread.

 _I will tease him a little… I_ decided, the playful urge overpowering my better judgment.

 _I_ silently got off the bed and slowly crept towards Taki.

He was still sketching when _I_ wrapped my arms around his neck, pressed my chest into his back, and gently blew into his ear.

Taki froze, his pencil stopped moving.

"Wh-What?" he stammered, his ears reddening.

"You don't like it?" _I_ asked coolly, though my heartbeat began to accelerate from being so close to him.

"Your chest…"

 _I_ placed my cheek next to his. "So? It's not like you ask my permission anyway. Why are you feeling nervous now?"

He put down his pencil and sighed.

"Because **I** wanted to prove to Yotsuha that **I** am not a pervert," he turned towards me, his face flushed with embarrassment and desire.

"But, you're making it very hard for me keep my word," he gasped.

"You are so cute when you are put on the spot, Taki-kun," _I_ laughed and caressed his face with a free hand.

" **I** can't take this anymore," he muttered and stood up, freeing himself from my hug.

Before _I_ could react, he turned around, grabbed my face with both hands, and brought his lips to mine.

My initial surprise disappeared quickly as my body responded instinctively.

 _I_ embraced him and kissed him back passionately.

" _I_ love you so much," _I_ gasped as he broke off the kiss.

"You have no idea how happy your words make me feel," Taki said as he caught his breath.

"Even when _I_ tease you?"

"Not that," he grinned and kissed me again.

Things were going smoothly until _I_ felt a hand on my breast.

"You are always so grabby!" _I_ smacked his hand.

" **I** love your breasts," he said solemnly.

 _I_ raised an eyebrow. " _Just_ my breasts?"

" **I** love your breasts and everything else about you," he amended while leading me towards the bed.

"Nice catch," _I_ murmured and buried my face into his chest.

We shared another kiss and tumbled onto the mattress.

"To answer your question this morning…" Taki started.

"Hmm?" _I_ responded, my head starting to feel dizzy from kissing and lack of air.

" **I** will never get sick of your breasts," he said and gave them a squeeze, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"You are a hopeless pervert," _I_ pouted and drew him into my arms.


	13. Planning

**Chapter 13: Planning**

Though it would have been easier to copy Sayaka's wedding outfits, _I_ was confident that _I_ could find decent ones myself. But _I_ soon found out that it was a lot harder than expected. It was difficult to choose since there are so many pretty dresses. _I_ would spend hours in a department store, only to leave empty-handed. The date of the wedding drew near, and _I_ was not ready for it, both mentally and in preparations. Taki, wanting to remedy my indecisiveness, suggested that we go to Chiba to visit Okudera.

"Okudera works in an apparel chain," Taki explained, "she should be able to help you with picking out the wedding outfits."

 _I_ shook my head in disagreement. " _I_ would feel guilty to be wasting her time."

"You would be wasting more time if you were picking clothes out yourself," Taki grumbled.

"Haah?" _I_ glared daggers at him, "put yourself in my place and you will understand why it is so hard for me to decide."

" **I** know," he waved his hands apologetically, "but we don't have a lot of time left."

We planned out a suitable date that would not conflict with our work schedules.

When the day finally arrived, we made sure to get up early and hopped on the nearest bullet train to Chiba.

 _I_ watched the scenery flew by. Although it was morning, _I_ could already feel the heat of the sun shine through the windows.

"It's too fast to see anything," Taki commented.

"Have you visited Chiba before?" _I_ asked.

"Nope, **I** haven't had the time for it."

"Really?" _I_ raised an eyebrow, "no time at all?"

Taki was about to reply to my question when my phone rang and _I_ pulled it out of my bag.

"Hey," _I_ answered.

"Mitsuha…" Sayaka's voice was gruff.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say it," she muttered.

"Huh?"

Silence.

"Sayaka?"

"I. Am. Pregnant," she choked out the words.

My jaw literally dropped.

"Haah?" was the only response _I_ could muster.

Taki raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "What happened?"

 _I_ nudged him in the ribs to be quiet.

"You sound just like Tessie when I broke to him the news," Sayaka laughed.

"Wow, er… _I_ mean congratulations!"

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, _I_ can only imagine how surprising it must be for you and Tessie."

"Don't get me started," she giggled, "Tessie is having a harder time taking the news than I."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably in the bathroom crying his eyes out."

 _I_ snorted.

"Anyway, sorry to disturb you; I know you guys are busy with the wedding preparations."

"Nah, it is fine. We are still on the train to Chiba."

"Great! I am going to hang up now, have to go calm down my hubby."

"See you."

"What happened?" Taki repeated his question after _I_ hung up.

"Sayaka is pregnant!" _I_ told him excitedly.

"Wha?" he widened his eyes.

"And Tessie is in the bathroom crying."

" **I** would never imagine a tough guy like him to be the emotional one," he rubbed his chin.

"Tough guy?" _I_ laughed out loud, "Tessie is a softie on the inside."

"Really?"

"Like you," _I_ winked.

" **I** am not!" he flustered.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," _I_ poked him.

When we arrived, it did not take us long to find Okudera in the bustling train station.

Though it was my first time meeting her in person, she had a similar vibe to when I met Taki. It was hard to place what the feeling was while _I_ peered at the woman neatly dressed in a suit with her brown hair worn down. Her face was lightly touched with makeup, only enough to accentuate her already natural beauty. _I_ can see why Taki had a crush on her back in the day.

"Long time no see," Taki greeted her.

"Taki-kun, it has been a while," Okudera responded in kind.

She turned to look at me.

"So this is the fiancée I have heard so much about," she nodded her head.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Okudera-san." _I_ replied with a smile.

If _I_ could name what this feeling was, then the closest word would be familiarity. But it was more than that. Meeting Okudera was like reuniting with an old friend whom _I_ had forgotten.

"I have a fun day planned out for us," Okudera crossed her arms.

"Aren't you busy with work?" Taki asked.

"Yeah, I had to pull a few strings with my boss to let me have a day off so I can attend to you guys."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it, I am happy to help my _kouhai_ and his bride-to-be," she winked.

"Um…" Taki did not know what to say.

"Thank you for giving us your time," _I_ covered for him.

"No problem," she smiled, "let's get going."

We followed her out of the station. Taki asked her about her work and _I_ walked alongside him listening to their conversation.

"Does your husband know that you are doing this?" Taki wondered.

"He doesn't mind."

"He's pretty easygoing."

"Yes, though he is busy with his own work. I would like to have the chance for you to meet him."

"I could probably meet him during the wedding."

"That depends if he isn't too busy."

"Alright."

Okudera turned to me.

"Mitsuha-san, was it?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if we look for Taki's clothes first and then do yours after lunch? I know us women are more picky when it comes to selecting our wardrobes compared to the opposite gender," she gave me a knowing smile.

"That's a good idea, if Taki is fine with it."

"Of course."

We moved through the turnstile and out into the streets of Chiba. _I_ took a moment to marvel at the sights and sounds of the department stores, vendors, and various other buildings that lined the streets.

"Doesn't look too different from Tokyo," _I_ remarked.

"Yeah, that's why I don't get too homesick living here," she replied.

We passed by a vendor selling overflowing barrels of fresh peanuts, a well-known product in this prefecture.

"I recall Taki telling me that you are not originally from Tokyo," Okudera told me.

" _I_ used to live in Itomori village in the Gifu prefecture."

"Itomori?" her eyes widened, "the village that got hit by a meteorite?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Oh… sorry for bringing that up," she looked at me apologetically.

"It's alright."

"Hmm," she looked over at Taki, "didn't we go there one time?"

"Yeah," Taki scratched his head, "though I don't remember the reason why."

"You were trying to search for something…" she looked deep in thought, "and you were quite desperate to find it."

"It would make sense if the thing you were seeking was your future soulmate," Okudera nodded her head in my direction.

"It may very well be," he took my hand in his, "I have had the feeling that I have known Mitsuha far longer than when I first met her."

"I thought the same," I squeezed his hand.

"Well then, big mystery solved," Okudera laughed, "now let's get you lovebirds some fine clothes to tie the knot."

We entered a department store for men's suits and Okudera began talking to the sales manager asking about available clothes.

"If **I** didn't know, **I** would have thought that you two were longtime friends," Taki told me, "you guys hit it off almost immediately."

"It seems that way," _I_ shrugged, "maybe she is more compatible with me than you are."

" **I** did not know that you swing that way," he looked at me in mock horror.

"It was a joke, sheesh!" _I_ elbowed him in the ribs.

He yelped. "That hurts!"

"Not married yet and already fighting, are we?" Okudera smiled slyly as she made her way back.

"She started it!" Taki groaned.

"Nonsense, she looks too nice to be starting fights," she defended me, "now let's get you a nice suit, Taki-kun."

Taki sneaked me a frown that promised later retribution, _I_ stuck my tongue out at him in response.

* * *

It took us two hours to try out my clothes before Okudera decided upon a black suit and a blue cravat with light blue stripes streaking down in a diagonal fashion. Thankfully, there was a size that matched me so **I** bought it on the spot.

It was close to noon, so we decided to go to a _somen_ restaurant for lunch.

"Welcome!" the waiter said and proceeded to guide us to a table.

"What can we get you today?" she asked.

"One cold _somen_ set please," Okudera told the waiter.

" _I_ will have one as well."

"Me too," Taki added.

"Three cold somen sets," the waiter repeated as she wrote on her notepad.

"Alright, the food will arrive shortly," she bowed to us.

"If in the event that I have to order my clothes to arrive, do you think that it will be on time?" Mitsuha asked her.

"When is the wedding?" she began pouring us hot tea into cups.

"It's in the fall."

Okudera patted Mitsuha's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, I will make sure that they will arrive on time for the wedding."

"Oh, but _I_ don't want to take up too much of your time."

"Just leave it to me," she handed me a steaming cup, "it's the least I could do for you and Taki's special day."

"Thank you so much for your help," **I** told her.

"You are welcome," she grinned.

We sipped on our tea and waited several minutes before the food arrived.

"Here you go," the waiter handed us the sets which consisted of cold _somen_ piled on top of a bamboo mat with two small bowls of grated ginger, thinly sliced green onions, and a separate bowl of dipping sauce for the noodles.

"Enjoy your meal!" the waiter said before moving to another table.

"Nothing like some cold _somen_ on a hot summer day," Okudera said as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Thanks for the food," **I** said before eating.

Okudera dipped a clump of noodles into the sauce. "So Mitsuha, is it true that in the span of thirty minutes of meeting each other, Taki asked you out on a date?"

"Yep, he was even bold enough to call me by first name."

"Wow," Okudera looked at me surprised, "no hesitation at all?"

"None," Mitsuha replied.

"It just seemed right," **I** shrugged it off.

"Have you ever met a man so direct to you before?" Okudera asked Mitsuha.

"Not until Taki," she laughed, "to be honest, _I_ don't recall a lot of the details of the meeting, but _I_ still remember the happy relief when you turned around and called to me at the stairs."

"And **I** am happy that you didn't ignore me and kept walking," **I** couldn't stop the stupid grin that started to form on my face.

"You two love each other very much," Okudera said matter-of-factly and picked up her tea cup, "it was quite evident when I first saw you guys."

"It's that obvious?" **I** asked.

"What do you think?"

" **I** am not sure…"

" _I_ apologize for Taki, he can be a little dense sometimes."

" **I** am not!"

We finished our meal and continued our shopping. **I** carried the shopping bag that contained my purchases and trailed behind Okudera and Mitsuha who were talking animatedly about wedding dresses.

"This is going to take a while," **I** muttered as we walked to another department store.

"Guys are all the same," Okudera sighed, "they usually show no interest during shopping, but they are always willing to see their significant other in pretty clothes."

"That's the best part," **I** scoffed.

"Then be patient and let me pick something out worthy for your fiancée."

"Should _I_ let Taki see me when we are trying out clothes?" Mitsuha crossed her arms.

"That's up to you. In my opinion, you should keep it a surprise until the wedding."

"Alright. Taki, do you mind standing outside for a bit?" Mitsuha asked me.

"How long is it going to take?" **I** asked.

"Typically hours," Okudera replied, "this is serious business you know."

 **I** sighed. "Now **I** understand why Tessie said that wedding shopping is a pain."

"I guarantee you it will be worth the wait," Okudera gave me a thumbs up before ushering Mitsuha into the store.

The stores were essentially the same as in Tokyo, so **I** went to a game center nearby to burn time. The "wait" lasted four hours. **I** must have played through everything three times before **I** got the text to come back. **I** returned to see both Okudera and Mitsuha in high spirits.

"Sorry for taking so long," Okudera said, "there were a lot of good dresses, but we finally narrowed it down to one."

"Where is it?" **I** asked, seeing that Mitsuha came out of the store empty-handed.

" _I_ needed to get it custom tailored since the size here was slightly off," Mitsuha explained, "Okudera arranged it so that it will arrive at our place in a few weeks."

"Nice."

"And what were you up to?" Mitsuha asked.

" **I** burned time at a gaming center."

"Did you win anything?"

"Nope, the claw machines destroyed me."

"Aww!"

"Hopefully you guys worked up an appetite," Okudera said, "I reserved seating for us at a French restaurant for dinner."

"You really went all out today," **I** told her.

"Well, it's rare for us to meet up nowadays, got to make it memorable."

"Will your husband be joining us for dinner?" Mitsuha asked.

"I don't think so, he's still at work."

Okudera began walking. "The restaurant is close here."

It took us a few minutes before we stepped in front of an upscale looking building with a sign in front that said "La Brasserie" in bright letters.

"This is the place," Okudera opened the door.

The chairs and tables complimented the décor with a modern look, while the furnishings of the interior gave off a comforting and relaxed atmosphere.

"Reservations for three," Okudera said to the waiter.

"Right this way please," the waiter replied.

We were led to a small private table in the corner of the restaurant and the waiter passed out the menus to us.

"I will come back later to take your orders," the waiter said.

"This setting reminds me of that one time when we had a date at the National Art Center," Mitsuha said as she reclined back in her seat.

"National Art Center?" Okudera asked, "that sounds familiar."

"Huh?" Mitsuha looked at her confused.

"Taki also asked me out on a date at the same place long time ago."

Both women turned to look at me.

 _Oh no_... **I** could feel their piercing gazes as the blood rose to my cheeks.

"Taki-kun, you have some explaining to do," Mitsuha said sweetly.

"Yes, please tell us," Okudera added.

"Err… It seemed like a good idea at the time," **I** flustered.

"What was a good idea?"

"Um, **I** didn't have the time to figure out where to take you on a date, so **I** went with that location."

"How original of you," Mitsuha giggled.

"So what you're implying is, before Mitsuha, the only other date you had was with me?" Okudera grinned.

"What? No! **I** have had plenty of dates!"

"With who?" Mitsuha moved her seat closer to mine.

"W-With you," **I** avoided eye contact with her.

"Really?"

"But all the dates after that were original ideas," **I** protested.

"That's good to hear," Mitsuha still sounded incredulous.

"On the bright side," Okudera interrupted, "at least Mitsuha knows now that Taki's love life has been mainly with her."

" _I_ forgive you," Mitsuha gave me her purest smile, though _I_ could tell that she was going to interrogate me later when we are alone.

The waiter came back and asked what we wanted to order.

"Do you guys know what you want to order?" Okudera asked.

 **I** shook my head after looking through the menu full of dishes with unfamiliar names.

"What would you recommend?" Mitsuha asked the waiter.

"I would start with the mini quiche appetizers, the beef bourguignon for the main dish, and finish with crème brûlée for dessert."

"If it's alright with everyone, we can go with that," Okudera suggested.

"Sure."

"Alright, I will have it ready soon," the waiter said.

"Again, **I** would like to thank you for giving us your time to help us out today," **I** told Okudera after the waiter left.

"I hope that it has been a fun day for you guys," she replied.

"Oh, that reminds me," Mitsuha said, " _I_ was thinking that we should have a non-Japanese meal course for the wedding."

"That sounds good, but what type of cuisine are we going with?"

" _I_ was thinking of French."

"Mmm, I think there is catering available in this restaurant," Okudera spoke up, "they should be handle a wedding if I am not mistaken."

"Distance may be an issue since this restaurant is in Chiba," **I** said.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Later, I can phone and find a decent French restaurant that offers catering."

"You have done a lot for us already," Mitsuha smiled, "we'll take it from here."

"Alright," Okudera looked down.

"Oh, you are wearing that again," she pointed to the _kumihimo_ on my wrist.

"Again? Mitsuha gave this to me as a present about a year ago."

"Huh. I could have sworn I've seen you wore it way before."

" **I** don't remember…"

"In any case, the color matches with Mitsuha's hair tie," Okudera said.

"Yep," Mitsuha beamed.

"Red string of fate, huh?"

* * *

After we finished dinner, Okudera walked with us to the train station to go home. The sun was starting to set, and the summer heat that dominated for most of the day slowly gave way to a cooler evening.

"Call if you need anything, Mitsuha," Okudera gave me a hug.

" _I_ will, thanks."

She turned to Taki. "A word of advice, Taki-kun. You are very lucky to have Mitsuha, so do everything in your power not to lose her."

" **I** know," Taki shook her hand.

"Alright, time to go home. I'll be sure to make it to the wedding!" Okudera called over her shoulder as she boarded a train.

"See you!"

" _I_ understand why you were smitten with her now," _I_ said as we watched the train depart.

"She's great, but she wasn't the one," he said smoothly.

"Why not? She has pretty features and a nice personality," _I_ attempted to bait a response, "and she's also an older woman."

"What does older women have to do with anything?" he flustered.

"Aren't you into older women?" we walked towards the train that will take us home.

" **I** … don't know," Taki looked away.

"You don't have to be shy to admit it, _I_ am an older woman too," _I_ pressed a hand against his chest.

"Mitsuha, please. **I** have been put on the spot too many times today," he groaned.

"If you are marrying me, then you better get used to it."

"Don't remind me," he clasped his hand around mines.

 _Oh, how I wanted to wrap my arms around him._ _I_ thought. But _I_ have to wait until we get home; embracing each other in public would certainly draw attention.

" _I_ feel like the days are going by faster to the wedding date."

"Are you nervous?"

"Would you laugh at me if _I_ said yes?"

"No, **I** 'm relieved that **I** am not the only one who feels nervous."

"Is that so?"

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Good thing we have the help of our friends and family," he smiled.

"Yes, especially your ex-girlfriend," _I_ said teasingly.

"You know, **I** thought you were going to be more jealous today," Taki scratched his chin.

"Why would _I_ be? She is already married, and you are not in her league."

"Am **I** in yours?" he frowned.

 _I_ walked forward until our faces almost touched, his breathing quickened at my close proximity.

"Make a wild guess," _I_ breathed.


	14. Modern

**Chapter 14: Modern**

 **I** stood in front of the mirror, struggling in vain to calm my nerves. My breath fell short, my hands felt clammy, and cold sweat trickled down my back. All those interviews for work were nothing compared to _this_. In a few moments, **I** have to walk down the aisle, wait for Mitsuha to follow suit, then say our vows, then put the ring on her finger, and then lift the veil, and then…

 **I** took another deep breath and straightened my hair again.

"Calm down," **I** told myself as stepped out of the dressing room.

We decided to hold the chapel wedding in an elegant hotel in downtown Tokyo. We had reserved a slot a few months prior to the wedding. A section of the hotel ground floor provided separate dressing rooms for bride and groom, a chapel with an altar and numerous pews, and a spacious ballroom for the reception.

 **I** walked through the hallway that led to the chapel. Though we had done a rehearsal a week before the wedding, it still didn't make me feel any better.

"There you are, Taki-san," the event coordinator ran up to me.

"All the preparations are ready," he said.

 **I** checked my watch.

"The officiant is already doing the introduction?"

"He's starting as we speak."

"Okay."

In a few moments, we were in front of the double doors that led to the ceremony hall.

"Ready?" the coordinator gave me an encouraging smile.

 **I** shook my head.

"You will do fine," he said, "just remember what you learned from rehearsal."

At the cue, he pushed open the doors and beckoned me to step forward.

It was going too fast, **I** found it hard to breathe.

 **I** walked through the doors, trying my best to appear confident. Many eyes looked at me, music rose up in the background, but **I** was too nervous to perceive what **I** saw and heard. Instead, **I** focused my attention in front as **I** moved my feet as swiftly as **I** could to get to the altar. The officiant nodded briefly as **I** reached the steps and gestured for me to stand on the right. And with that, the dreaded walk was over. **I** breathed an internal sigh of relief and waited.

The music changed to a lighter tone and, within a few minutes, the doors opened again and Mitsuha entered with her father escorting her by the arm. Though **I** had already seen her dressed up during the rehearsal, my heart still skipped a beat when **I** looked at her. Mitsuha's wardrobe, both refined and modern in design, drew a hushed collective gasp around the room. Elegant embroidery enveloped her strapless dress, the fingers of her elbow-length silken gloves curled around a stunning bouquet of white roses, and a dazzling veil obscured her features but left her hair visible enough for me to see that she had kept her familiar half-updo. Everything about her was perfect.

She walked with her father slowly and gracefully towards the altar. When they got there, **I** bowed to Mitsuha's father and he responded in kind. He gave a brief nod to Mitsuha to indicate that she should stand next to me, facing the officiant. **I** could not tell what she was thinking due to the veil, but **I** saw her fingers tremble slightly around the bouquet as she walked up the steps to stand beside me. We were probably both nervous wrecks barely keeping our composure on the inside. With the procession complete, the music ended and the guests sat down as the officiant began the ceremony.

* * *

Though _I_ tried to follow with what the officiant was saying as he went through the service, _I_ kept stealing glances in Taki's direction out of the corner of my eye.

 _How is he so calm? I_ thought to myself.

 _I_ , on the other hand, could barely hold it together. Ever since _I_ woke up, my nervousness about the wedding twisted the pit of my stomach and _I_ forced myself to swallow down breakfast for fear of passing out during the ceremony due to lack of food. Taki and _I_ did not speak much on the morning of the wedding, each keeping our thoughts to ourselves. When it was time for us to go, we prepared our clothes and boarded the train to the reserved hotel location where we would hold the wedding. While Taki went into the dressing room by himself, _I_ was assisted by Okudera and Sayaka who arrived early to help me do the hair, make-up, and get into the wedding gown. All throughout the preparations, my thoughts and feelings were a jumble of anxiety and happiness. When _I_ walked through the doors and saw Taki through the veil, his exuberant face made me feel relieved and my nervousness lessened.

Though _I_ have seen him in suits many times in the past, today's event and my heightened senses had me more impressed with his appearance than usual. The crispness of his suit, his well-combed hair, those kind and gentle eyes, the special smile that he only reserved for me. Everything about him was perfect.

At the expense of time, the officiant made sure to keep the passage reading concise, and it did not take long before we reached the exchanging of vows.

"Tachibana Taki, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the officiant asked.

Taki did not answer, but instead turned to face me and reached out to take my right hand with his other hand pulling out a marker.

 _Wait, this wasn't what we rehearsed! I_ panicked.

" **I** do," Taki said boldly as he wrote the same words on my hand.

 _Oh_. _I_ remembered doing this, on the day that _I_ declared my love to him. It was such a childish thing, writing on someone's hand, but why did it feel so significant to me? As if someone turned on the faucet, the tears began to fall, and _I_ felt relieved that _I_ was wearing a veil to hide my face. It was so touching that he remembered something so trivial, yet so meaningful.

"Miyamizu Mitsuha, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

 _I_ took the marker from Taki with one hand holding the bouquet and tried to write as legibly as possible through my tears.

" _I_ do."

 _I_ did not care what people thought about our strange addition to the ceremony; this was something that only we understood, something that only Taki and _I_ knew. A hazy and distant past that we could not remember; but it was always there, just barely out of our reach. But _I_ did not care, for the man _I_ loved with all my heart is standing here in front of me, and that was all that mattered.

The officiant presented to us the wedding bands, the physical proof of our bond, and asked us to exchange them.

Taki's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he slid the ring on my finger. _I_ took the other ring from the officiant and followed suit, trying my best to not drop it from my shaking fingers. When _I_ finished, we both signed the chapel register with the guidance of the officiant.

Now came the hardest part.

 **I** slowly lifted the veil from Mitsuha to reveal those sparkling brown eyes, with her lips parted expectedly. My heart was beating so fast, but it was now or never. **I** have to kiss her, to seal our everlasting contract. **I** cradled her face in my hands, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips against hers.

They were so warm, so soft. It was only after we shyly pulled away from each other that my ears registered the joyous applause and cheers that erupted all around us. **I** turned to see Mitsuha's father put a hand on his face; the kiss was probably too much for him. Tessie, Sayaka and Okudera clapped enthusiastically, cheering at the top of their lungs. Tsukasa clapped happily while Shinta brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Mitsuha's grandma blew her nose into a tissue and Yotsuha grinned from ear-to-ear. And my Dad nodded his head and gave me a smile when our gazes met. With that, the officiant triumphantly announced our marriage and concluded the ceremony.

* * *

"Come on, Yotsuha!"

"No," she crossed her arms in defiance.

"It's just for fun, it's not like you are bound to get married if you happen to catch the bouquet," _I_ insisted.

The reception party was in full swing, and _I_ tried to convince my younger sister to join in on the group of bachelorettes to do the bouquet toss.

"You don't know that," Yotsuha frowned.

"Just stand behind someone so that it won't go to you," _I_ suggested.

"…Fine," she grumbled before heading off to stand with the bachelorettes.

"Alright, on the count of three," _I_ turned around.

"One… two… three!" _I_ threw the bouquet behind me.

"Ow!"

 _I_ turned around to see the bouquet on the ground and Yotsuha rubbing her head in bewilderment while everyone started laughing.

"What happened?" _I_ asked.

"It hit Yotsuha," Sayaka giggled as she filmed the whole scene on her phone.

"Seriously?" _I_ could not believe her luck.

"You will pay for this!" Yotsuha waved the bouquet threateningly at me before stalking off in the midst of raucous laughter.

After the photo shoot with the attendees and the bouquet toss, Taki and _I_ went back to the dressing rooms to change into new attire for the evening. With the help of Okudera and Sayaka, _I_ got out of the wedding dress quickly and into a beautiful pink evening gown.

" _I_ wonder why they are all strapless."

"It shows off your slender shoulders," Okudera replied while straightening a ruffle on my outfit.

"Are you going to change your hairstyle?" Sayaka asked.

"Hmm," _I_ examined myself in the mirror for a minute.

Without a word, _I_ pulled the tie out and swiftly rearranged my hair into the reminiscent style when _I_ was younger.

"Ooh, I haven't seen that in a while," Sayaka gushed.

"Old habit," _I_ said jokingly.

"It looks good," Okudera agreed.

"Now you are all ready for the most exciting part of the wedding," Okudera laughed.

* * *

"The dress looks good on you," **I** whispered to Mitsuha.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

Our respective bosses from work, our colleagues, and our friends had to give speeches during the reception. It was probably the most boring part of the wedding. Fortunately, **I** told Tsukasa and Shinta that they did not have to prepare anything, much to their relief.

 **I** did not eat much during the reception, and neither did Mitsuha. It would probably be rude if we munched on food while someone was giving a speech. Instead, we whispered to each other as discreetly as we could to pass the time.

"You also look good."

"You like the vest?"

"It looks less stuffy than the suit jacket you had on earlier."

" **I** think your grandma is asleep."

" _I_ wouldn't blame her."

We both chuckled quietly.

The speeches were concluded with a letter that Mitsuha wrote to her parents. Things got emotional when she talked about her mother, and even her father could not help but blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

Finally, it was time to cut the cake.

"How do we do this?" **I** mumbled to Mitsuha.

"Put your hand over mine."

With some effort, together we managed to cut a "V" shaped slice from the three-tiered cake. It was pretty awkward to feed each other the first bite, but we were able to pull it off passably. Perhaps our shy and embarrassed expressions made the guests cheer even louder. Afterwards, the cake was cut into pieces by the waiting staff and distributed to the attendees. We made our rounds to all the tables, thanking everyone for attending the wedding, before departing on the limousine to the restaurant where the _nijikai_ is held.

Thus, the reception ended without a hitch.

* * *

"Kanpai!" everyone raised their glasses up in the air before downing them.

"You both have come a long way," Tessie said to me and Taki.

"We sure have," _I_ responded.

"I meant your alcohol tolerance."

"Haah?"

"Man, I wish I could have been there," Shinta popped a chunk of meat into his mouth, "never seen Taki drunk before."

"It was nothing special," Taki waved his hand.

"Still would have been a sight to see," Tsukasa laughed.

"It wasn't!" Taki shook his head.

"Long time no see, Tsukasa-san," Okudera said, "how have you been?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Work has been keeping me busy."

"Yeah, same here."

The after-party was held in a modern izakaya that had wide tables perfect for our group size. Only Sayaka, Tessie, Okudera, Yotsuha, and Taki's two friends Shinta and Tsukasa were invited to the _nijikai_. _I_ expected Yotsuha to join us later after she dropped Grandma home, so _I_ was surprised when she arrived with Sayaka and Tessie.

"How did Grandma get home?" _I_ asked Yotsuha who sat beside me.

"Dad offered to take her," Yotsuha reached for a skewer.

"And she accepted?"

"Yeah, it's about time they started forgiving each other," Yotsuha shrugged, "anyway, nice choice of hairstyle."

" _I_ haven't done it in a while," _I_ laughed.

"You look like a high schooler again," Sayaka interrupted.

"A grown-up high schooler," Tessie corrected.

"So, how's the baby?" _I_ asked Sayaka.

She looked down and gently patted the barely noticeable little bump.

"Very good," Sayaka murmured.

"We expect the baby to be born in the spring," Tessie added.

"Did you get a crib yet?"

"We will eventually."

"So are you guys planning on having kids?" Shinta asked.

Taki and _I_ looked at each other.

"Um," Taki cleared his throat, "if Mitsuha wants to."

"It's hard to answer that question," Okudera said, "take me, for example, my husband and I are putting off on having a kid due to our busy lifestyle."

"Oh, sorry."

"Too bad your husband couldn't make it," Taki said, " **I** was looking forward to meeting him."

"I can show you a picture of him," Okudera took out her phone.

"Hm, he looks like a kind person."

"Yes, he is."

"So what's with the hand writing?" Yotsuha asked.

 _I_ showed her my palm to answer the question.

"That's… interesting."

"Childish, _I_ know."

"Ah, but it's what sets you guys apart from other couples," Tsukasa grinned.

"On a side note, that was quite the steamy wedding kiss," Sayaka gave me a lascivious grin.

"Was it really?" _I_ put a hand to my mouth.

"Yep, I got it all recorded and everything!"

"B-But it was just a normal kiss."

"Nah, I am pretty sure the temperature in the ceremony hall rose five degrees after you and Taki smooched."

"Oh, stop it!"

"What are you going to do for your honeymoon?" Tessie asked Taki.

" **I** am not sure yet," he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "what did you and Sayaka do on yours?"

"We went to restaurants, watched movies, and then lazed around the house for the remainder of the week," Tessie answered.

"It was a good break before going back to our daily lives again," Sayaka added, "though if we had more money, going on vacation outside of Japan would have been better."

"So Yotsuha-chan, when are you getting married?" Shinta wagged his eyebrows.

"Ugh!"

"Stop hitting on my sister-in-law," Taki chided.

"I wasn't trying to!"

There was a moment of tension before the table erupted in laughter.

Our friends stayed as long as they could before taking their leave. Okudera was the first to go since she had to catch the train back to Chiba. Soon after, the rest of the group began to follow suit.

"Congratulations on your wedding!" Sayaka said as she left with Tessie.

"Alright, I am going home as well," Yotsuha yawned.

"By yourself?" _I_ asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to interrupt your night by having to get me home."

"Hmm, alright. Just text me when you get home."

"I appreciate you worrying about me," Yotsuha grabbed her things and gave her older sister a hug.

"You two don't stay up too late," she said before closing the door.

"Yotsuha always needs to get the last word huh?" Taki asked.

"Well, she _is_ my sister," _I_ rolled my eyes.

"Shall we get going as well?" Taki offered his hand.

"Yes."

* * *

"It's going to take a while to get used to my new last name," Mitsuha said when we got back to the hotel.

"Tachibana Mitsuha," **I** rolled the name around in my mouth, "yeah, it doesn't flow as smoothly as Miyamizu Mitsuha."

"Is it too late to get my last name changed back?" she walked in front of the mirror to untie her hair, allowing the strands to fall on her shoulders.

" **I** am not sure, tomorrow **I** will go find out."

"It was a joke, Taki-kun."

"Are you going to take a bath?"

"Why? Do _I_ smell?"

"Uh, no. **I** was just wondering."

Mitsuha sauntered over to where **I** stood and looked up at me.

"Are you going to undress?" she asked.

"Am **I** stripping naked?"

"No," she frowned, "you only need to take off your vest so that you can be comfortable."

"And then what?" **I** looked into her warm, brown eyes.

"We sit down on the bed and have a talk about today," she took a step closer and pressed a hand to my chest.

"And we are only _just_ talking?" **I** gently grabbed her arm.

"Of course, what else can we do?" she raised her eyebrow but allowed me to pull her closer to me.

" **I** am not sure, but **I** am sure we can do something else with our mouths other than just talking."

"You are quite bold today, Taki-kun."

"Blame the drinks."

"But all _I_ wanted was to have a conversation before going to bed," she pouted.

"Are you still continuing with this?" **I** laughed.

"Playing around keeps the relationship healthy," she stuck her tongue out, "you don't want me to be boring do you?"

Without warning, **I** swooped down and crushed her lips against mine. Her eyes widened in surprise, but her mouth reacted instantly, kissing me back with ardent fervor.

 **I** allowed Mitsuha to push me backwards until we fell on the bed, our mouths still locked together. Her hair fell down on my face in a cascade, tickling my cheeks as we continued kissing.

"So… about that talk," **I** asked her when we finally pulled away to get air.

"Never mind," her face was flushed with lust as she attempted to undress me as fast as her fingers allowed.

 **I** chuckled and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"To answer your previous question, **I** never thought of you as a boring person."

"That's good to hear," she got my shirt off and began working on my lower half.

"Who is the bold one now?" **I** teased.

" _I_ swear, you drive me crazy sometimes," she sighed.

" **I** love you, Mitsuha."

" _I_ love you too, Taki-kun."


	15. Reflection

**Chapter 15: Reflection**

 _I_ did not feel different. Yet, _I_ felt like something had changed.

Perhaps it was all in the name.

Yesterday, _I_ was Miyamizu Mitsuha.

Today, _I_ am Tachibana Mitsuha.

The day before went by like a blur, so my mind did not have time to come to terms with what happened. But waking up in the quiet hours of the morning allowed me to organize my thoughts and realize that a new page had turned over in my life, just waiting to fill with new and exciting adventures.

 _I_ am still me.

 _I_ just got married.

And the person sleeping next to me, with his arms wrapped around me, is my husband.

Perhaps _I_ was still used to refer to him as my boyfriend or fiancée, but it felt strange to consider him as my spouse.

 _I_ took the opportunity to observe him, taking note of his peaceful breathing and the warmth of his body.

"Taki-kun," _I_ poked his forehead in an attempt to wake him up, "hey, Taki-kun."

"Mmm," he responded by nestling his face into my chest.

"Really!?" _I_ gave him a hard pinch on the cheek.

"Ow! Wha-? Oh… sowwy."

"Your apology would be more effective if your face wasn't buried in my breasts," _I_ said coolly.

He shifted so that he lay face-up.

"We can sleep in late," he said drowsily.

"You can sleep some more when we get home."

"But it's not the same."

"What isn't the same? We have a bed, and we have pillows. Though lately you have been using me as a substitute for a pillow instead," _I_ pursed my lips.

"Well, it is every man's dream to get a lap pillow," he joked.

" _I_ think you meant _breast_ pillow."

"You caught me."

We shared a laugh.

"You actually woke me up from a weird dream," he said afterwards.

"What was it about?"

" **I** was in your body," he said without humor in his voice.

"…Are you trying to be funny?"

"Uh, no… that came out wrong," Taki flustered.

"You must still be asleep," _I_ threw the covers over myself.

"Wait, hear me out. **I** meant that **I** was literally you, moving your body."

"Like body swapping?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm, that is a strange dream," _I_ poked my head out, "though, knowing you, you were probably doing perverted things with my body."

"No, **I** respect your body too much to do such a thing," he rested his head next to mine.

"You sure showed a healthy amount of _respect_ for it last night," _I_ rolled my eyes.

He turned red and looked away.

"A-Anyway, let's get out of bed," Taki muttered.

 _I_ slid out of the sheets and lifted my arms over my head to stretch.

" _I_ am pretty sore," _I_ chuckled.

" **I** 'm sorry..."

Taki walked around the room, picking up the clothes that were strewn all over the floor.

" _I_ am going to take a bath before we go."

"Go ahead."

 _I_ entered the bathroom and inspected myself in the mirror. Just as _I_ thought, _I_ am the same today as _I_ was yesterday… minus the wedding ring that reflected light off my finger.

 _I_ pinched myself in the arm, wondering if _I_ was in a dream.

 _I can't believe I am married!_

With that thought, _I_ stepped into the bathtub and turned on the faucet to let the water run.

After _I_ finished, Taki went to the bathroom for his turn to take a bath.

 _I_ was impressed to find that he had cleaned up the room and laid out a change of clothes for me.

While waiting for Taki, _I_ packed our things into the suitcases and then answered any pending texts on my phone.

" **I** can't believe that we are married," Taki said when he came out of the bathroom.

"What makes you say that?" _I_ sat on the bed, finishing up a text.

" **I** was looking at the wedding ring on my finger, and it hit me…" he paused, "we are finally married!"

"Are you going to miss the sleepless nights that we had to spend planning for the wedding?" _I_ teased him.

"Of course not."

 _I_ raised my hand to look at the ring.

"We have a reason to look at our hands again."

"A happy reason this time," he finished drying his hair with the towel.

"Are you hungry?" _I_ asked him.

"Yes," he answered while putting on a shirt.

"We should go home and make breakfast then."

"No need, the hotel has a breakfast buffet. We can eat here."

"Oh, _I_ didn't know that," _I_ put away my phone and walked towards the dresser mirror, "to be honest, _I_ am starving."

"Yeah, **I** didn't eat much yesterday either," he admitted.

"Just give me a minute to tie my hair up, and we'll get going."

" **I** never get bored of watching you do that."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You know **I** have always admired your long black hair," he put his back to the wall to observe me.

"Th-Thanks," it is always nice to hear him compliment me.

"Alright, _I_ 'm done."

 _I_ eyed the suitcases lying in the corner of the room.

"Are all the wedding gifts in there?"

"Yeah, **I** made a stack and put them in a bag," Taki walked over and picked up the suitcases.

"When we get home, we need to start working on thank you letters for all those," **I** opened the door and we left the room.

"So, what are our plans for the weeklong honeymoon?" _I_ asked in the elevator.

"Well, considering that **I** used the majority of the money **I** saved up for the wedding," he scratched his chin, " **I** can assure you that there isn't enough for us to go on a vacation out of the country."

"We don't have to do anything extravagant," _I_ shook my head, "you can just take me to a café and buy me every sweet item on the menu."

"What does extravagant mean to you, exactly?" he looked at me in horror.

"Anything that doesn't involve going out of the country," _I_ skipped playfully out of the elevator.

"Oh, is that the buffet you were talking about?" _I_ pointed to the large area of the lobby occupied by numerous food stations. There were many guests with heaping plates of food already sitting at white linen covered tables.

"Let's find ourselves a table to put down our things first," Taki suggested.

" _I_ didn't realize that there was such a large selection of choices," _I_ said in awe, "there's so much food."

The hotel served a delicious looking mix of Japanese and Western food. Everything was neatly arranged on platters and labelled with signs for each item.

We did not know what to get, so we took a little bit of everything.

"You always come back for seconds," _I_ laughed at his attempt to fit a chicken drumstick onto his plate.

We walked back to our table and began eating.

"This is really good," _I_ took another bite of the warm and gooey omelet.

"Everything is delicious, including the salad," Taki commented.

We went back for a couple more plates until we could not eat another bite.

"What are we doing after this?" _I_ took a sip of my expresso.

"We go home and finish writing all the thank you letters?" he suggested.

"We don't have to get it all done in one day," _I_ wiped my mouth with a napkin, "let's get some done today, then later this evening we can go out and do something fun."

" **I** can take you out for lunch."

"No thanks, _I_ think _I_ ate enough here to cover for both breakfast and lunch," _I_ laughed.

"Alright, just sit here with our things and let me check out."

It only took Taki a few minutes to check out and return the card key at the front desk.

"Any texts from our friends or family?" he asked.

"Not that many," _I_ picked up a suitcase and walked with Taki out of the hotel, "they are giving us alone time."

With our bags on one hand and our other hand holding each other, we made the unexciting trip home.

"It feels good to be back," Taki said as he put down the bags.

 _I_ opened the blinds to let the sunlight into the living room and helped Taki with unpacking. We didn't have much; just clothes and a bag full of gift envelopes from the attendees.

" _I_ will get started on writing," _I_ moved the bag to the table and looked at the name and address of each letter.

" **I** wonder if Sayaka and Tessie did the same thing as we did on the first day of their honeymoon."

"Probably," _I_ opened a letter and placed the money in a neat pile.

With Taki's help, we managed to get half of the thank you letters finished in a couple hours.

"We should take a break here," _I_ told him.

Taki looked at the clock, "it is half past noon… we still got time."

"Time for what?"

" **I** was thinking of taking you to the amusement park this afternoon."

"Our first date as a married couple," _I_ agreed.

"And then **I** am taking you to dinner at a special place."

 _I_ raised an eyebrow.

"It's a secret," he said in a hushed tone.

"How long can you keep it a secret before _I_ wrest it out of you?" _I_ made a grabby motion with my hand.

"Please don't," Taki took a nervous step backwards.

" _I_ was just kidding!"

It did not take long for us to arrive at the location. The old-fashioned style amusement park did not have any of the new state-of-the-art rides. Nonetheless, _I_ enjoyed the nostalgic feel of walking along the well-worn path with Taki in hand.

"That looks like a fun ride," _I_ pointed to a particularly fast spinning attraction.

"You want to go on that one?" Taki looked at me in disbelief.

"Ah, no. _I_ meant that one," _I_ moved my finger to a less thrilling adjacent ride.

"Oh, okay."

Out of the corner of my eye, _I_ saw him sigh quietly in relief.

"You are too easy to scare," _I_ laughed and patted his head.

" **I** am not," he grumbled and looked away.

"If you aren't scared, then try the haunted house with me. If you grab my hand, then you will have to pay for the food today."

"Are you going to pay for the food if you grab my hand instead?" he asked.

"What makes you think _I_ am going to lose?" _I_ gave him a confident grin.

Thirty minutes and many jump scares later, Taki emerged from the haunted house with a smug smile on his face.

"You are such a scaredy-cat," he poked my forehead.

"Don't touch me."

"You didn't just grab my hand, you grabbed my whole body," he broke down laughing.

"There was so much blood…" _I_ felt nauseous.

"So you paying for all the food today, right?"

 _I_ glared at him. "Best two out of three."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Let's test your courage on that spinning ride we saw earlier!" _I_ ignored his complaints.

"…You are such a sore loser."

We spent the rest of the afternoon daring each other to go on the scariest rides the park had to offer. In the end, we tied in score so we decided to split the food bill.

"Have some cotton candy, it's quite tasty," _I_ unceremoniously shoved a giant piece into Taki's mouth.

"You know, **I** was purposely losing some rides so that you could feel better," he said through his mouthful.

"So throwing up after the rollercoaster ride was a hoax?"

"It was old and rickety," he crossed his arms, " **I** was afraid of it falling apart."

"Scaredy-cat!" _I_ stole a handful of popcorn from his bag and popped them into my mouth.

"Nothing wrong with being cautious for myself and my wife," he said.

"Why thank you, dear husband," _I_ took another handful, "your excuses to save face in front of your wife is commendable."

"Can you stop taking my popcorn?" Taki frowned.

"You only bought one bag," _I_ stuck my tongue out.

"Save some room for dinner; we are going there next."

"So what is this mysterious place that you have been hiding?" _I_ locked arms with him, "and how come _I_ haven't known about it until now?"

"It's not that special, but **I** wanted to save it until after we got married."

"Was it your ex-girlfriend's restaurant?"

"Wha-? How did you know? Uh… **I** mean…" even in the shadow of the setting sun, _I_ could see his ears turn pink.

"Don't underestimate a woman's intuition," _I_ said threateningly, "now spill it."

"It's just a restaurant where both Okudera-senpai and **I** worked in," he explained.

"Hm, _I_ did recall you talking about having working with Okudera-senpai in the past," _I_ said thoughtfully, "what did you both do there?"

"We both worked as servers."

"So that explains why you got zero cooking experience…" _I_ muttered.

" **I** heard that."

We left the amusement park and made our way back to the train station. It only took us fifteen minutes before we were standing inside, waiting for the waiter to seat us.

"It's a good thing we got here in time; it's about to rain soon," Taki glanced outside the windows at the darkened sky.

Sure enough, rain began to fall in thick droplets, pelting the many windows of the restaurant with a rhythmic clattering sound.

"We were lucky it didn't rain on us while we were at the amusement park," _I_ said.

"Yeah."

When our turn came, the waiter greeted us with a smile.

"Table for two?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Please follow me."

"Do you recognize any of the staff members here?" _I_ asked Taki when we sat down.

" **I** think all the waiters that **I** worked with have left. The chefs and the manager may still be around though."

"What do you recommend ordering?" _I_ pored over the menu.

"The pizza is good, and the zucchini and tomato salad is not too bad either."

"Let's order a whole pizza to share and two salads."

"Alright."

The pizza arrived hot and fresh. Gooey mozzarella cheese, juicy cherry tomato halves, and a generous amount of fragrant basil leaves covered the pizza. And the zucchini and tomato salad looked crisp and delicious as well.

"You sure you don't want wine?" Taki asked me.

"No thanks, a water is fine," _I_ shook my head, "can't risk getting drunk and making a fool of myself here."

 _I_ took a slice and bit in, enjoying the crispy base and freshness of the ingredients.

"This is great!" _I_ took another enthusiastic bite.

" **I** am glad you liked it," Taki took his slice and began eating.

"You should take me here more often," _I_ finished my pizza and started on the salad.

" **I** didn't know if you liked Italian food or not."

" _I_ didn't know either, but _I_ am willing to try."

"Hold on a second, **I** think **I** got a basil leaf stuck between my teeth."

"A shame that there are no toothpicks in Italian restaurants," _I_ joked.

We completed our meal just as the rain reduced to a slight drizzle. Fearing that there would be another downpour, we left promptly and hurried back to the train station.

When we got home, we finished our toiletries as quickly as we could and climbed into bed.

Taki took off his _kumihimo_ and placed it on the bedstand while _I_ checked my phone to see if there were any texts _I_ needed to reply.

"All clear," _I_ said after a few minutes.

He shifted to his side and began stroking my hair.

"So, what did you think of the first day of our honeymoon?" he asked.

" _I_ enjoyed all the places we went to; they were all very nice."

"What would you like to do tomorrow?"

 _I_ gave him a kiss on the cheek to soften him up before answering.

"Tomorrow, we are going to the café and order everything on the menu."

" **I** thought you were joking about that!"

" _I_ never joke about desserts," _I_ said in the most serious tone _I_ could muster.

"…This is why we never have extra spending money," Taki sighed.


	16. Present

**Chapter 16: Present**

"Thank you for purchasing!" the cashier said cheerily while handing me a bucket of freshly fried chicken. **I** murmured a word of thanks and moved out of the way for the next customer. There were always long lines of people at the popular fast food restaurants waiting to pick up their fried chicken during Christmas Eve. Many people including myself often have to pre-order a few days prior in order to ensure that the food was available.

We did not really do much during the Christmas holiday except add fried chicken and cake to our meal. This year, Mitsuha told me that she had a surprise for me when **I** got home. Both of us still had to work on Christmas Eve, so **I** wondered what she could have prepared in such a short span of time.

 **I** was nervous and excited when **I** unlocked the door and walked in, not knowing what Mitsuha had in store for me.

" **I** 'm home!"

"There you are!" Mitsuha poked her head out from the kitchen, " _I_ have everything ready."

"For what?" **I** put down the bucket of chicken on the countertop.

"We are going to make a Christmas cake," she announced.

 **I** took note of Mitsuha's appearance; she had changed into her home attire and rearranged her hair into a comfortable ponytail.

" **I** look forward to it."

She peered at me curiously. "You seem disappointed. Were you expecting something else?"

"N-No, **I** wasn't," **I** looked away.

Mitsuha walked forward, grabbed me by the tie, and pulled until **I** was close enough to count the number of eyelashes she had.

"You were expecting something lewd, weren't you?" she asked in a low and menacing tone.

"Are you a mind reader?" **I** opened my mouth in surprise.

"No, but _I_ am good at guessing what you are thinking just by going off of your facial expressions," she said sweetly.

" **I** guess **I** need to work on my poker face then."

"Or you can work on controlling those perverted fantasies of yours."

"It's hard to do when **I** have such a beautiful wife," **I** blew her a kiss.

"You can't worm your way out with compliments!" her cheeks colored and she let go of my tie.

" **I** just did," **I** gave her a smug smile.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and walked over to pick up a bag of groceries, "let's get started on making the cake."

"You bought all the ingredients on your way home?"

"Yes," Mitsuha taking the ingredients out of the bag, "you did ask me to help you improve your cooking, didn't you?"

"The two of us making a cake on Christmas Eve," **I** picked up and examined the bag of cake flour, "that sounds romantic."

"A good time to learn something new," she took out a large bowl and an electric hand whisk from the cabinet.

"Do **I** have to address you as sensei?" **I** teased.

"No, but _I_ would be happy if you did," Mitsuha said with a wink, "now go get changed."

"Hopefully it won't take long, or else the chicken **I** bought will get cold," **I** walked into the bedroom.

"We can eat while the cake is baking," she replied.

When **I** finished changing, Mitsuha had already laid everything out for the cake.

"Wash your hands first, and we will begin," she said.

"Alright."

"Now, start with cracking the eggs first…"

With her guidance, **I** whisked together the ingredients that made up the batter and poured it into a metal pan. While the cake baked in the oven, we ate our dinner of fried chicken.

"That wasn't too hard," **I** said.

"The batter is the easy part. The hard part is making the cream to top it with," Mitsuha looked inside the bucket and took out a wing.

"Isn't that just mixing too?"

"Well, you need to get the cream to form soft peaks when you whisk."

We finished eating and went back to the kitchen to continue. **I** didn't believe that making the cream was difficult until **I** actually attempted it.

"Sensei! The cream won't form the peaks like you said," **I** complained.

"Here, you have to whisk it like this," she put her hand over mine and demonstrated the correct motion. **I** tried not to get distracted by our close proximity, but **I** could not resist taking in the floral scent of her hair when she brought her head down.

"Focus, Taki," she said without looking at me.

The timer went off right after we finished with the cream, indicating that the cake had finished baking. **I** took it out of the oven and set it aside to let it cool.

"When the cake is cooled, we are going to cut it into a top and lower half and then add the strawberries and cream," Mitsuha said, "we can pass the time by washing and cutting the strawberries into halves."

"Okay," **I** took out a knife from the holder.

Twenty minutes later, we completed the assembly of the cake. The entirety of it was covered in cream and topped with strawberries.

"Good job," Mitsuha said as she took out her phone and began snapping photos.

"The first cake we made together," **I** went over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks," she took out a knife and cut both of us a slice.

"Thank you," **I** said when she handed me the plate. **I** took a forkful and put it into my mouth.

"This is good," **I** breathed.

"Yes," she nodded in agreement after taking a bite.

"This reminds me of our wedding cake," **I** said.

" _I_ was too worried about getting the piece into your mouth than actually tasting the cake," she admitted.

"Yeah, **I** thought you were going to poke me in the nose with your clumsiness."

"And _I_ was afraid of you stabbing me in the eye with the fork," she retorted.

"Hmm," **I** eyed the bit of cream that was on her lip, "stay still for a second."

"Huh?"

Before she could react, **I** wiped the cream from her lip with my forefinger and stuck it in my mouth.

"It tastes sweet," **I** gave her a grin.

" _I_ bet it does," she took a dollop of leftover cream from the bowl and smeared it on my face.

"Hey!"

"Now we're even," Mitsuha laughed.

"Okay, **I** deserved that," **I** lowered my head apologetically.

"It was unexpected," she handed me a wet paper towel to wipe my face, "now let's wrap up the cake and clean up the kitchen."

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked when we finished.

" **I** was wondering if you wanted to go to a café for a cup of coffee."

"That would be nice," Mitsuha nodded her head.

Mitsuha and **I** had purposely chosen our apartment that was within walking distance to a café, so we did not have to go by train to get coffee.

December was not the coldest month of the year, but it was still chilly enough in the evenings that we had to wear jackets and scarves when walking outside. The streets bustled with people, going to-and-fro with last minute shopping. Well-decorated Christmas trees were placed in busy areas, further enhancing the feeling of holiday spirit.

We held hands as we walked to the café, stopping occasionally to take photos and admire the Christmas illuminations that covered the trees along our path.

" _I_ will never grow tired of living in the city," Mitsuha sighed, "there's always something to do."

" **I** don't know about that," **I** held out the door for her to enter the café, "the countryside also has its beauty."

"You will be disappointed," Mitsuha wagged her finger, "when _I_ lived in Itomori, the only coffee we had was from a vending machine."

"And that is probably why you have a huge interest in cafés," **I** said to Mitsuha while we walked around to find a free table, "and burning my money."

"Hey, _I_ work too," she frowned.

The service at the café was efficient, so our coffees arrived at the table quickly.

"Nothing like a nice cup to warm ourselves up after that walk," Mitsuha happily took a sip.

"This reminds me of the first time we went to get coffee three years ago."

" _I_ remember," she chuckled, " _I_ skipped work to have coffee with a total stranger that _I_ just met at a staircase."

She looked at the ring on her finger. "And now, _I_ am married to him."

" **I** disagree with us being total strangers," **I** shook my head, "we probably knew each other from a previous life; how else could we have recognized each other on the train?"

"You were smitten by my looks," Mitsuha suggested.

" **I** think it's the other way around."

She laughed.

"Regardless, _I_ am happy that we went out for coffee that day."

" **I** feel the same."

"So much happened this year," she said after a pause.

"We got engaged and married, all in the same year."

" _I_ still have to look at my ring to remind myself that _I_ am married," Mitsuha chuckled.

" **I** am sorry for not getting you a present for Christmas," **I** lowered my head.

"You already gave me the best present," she replied.

" **I** did?"

"You became my husband," she smiled, "it's more than _I_ could ask for."

 **I** was at a loss for words; my throat caught in response to the overwhelming emotion that welled up within me.

"Don't get teary on me, Taki-kun, or else people around us will think _I_ just dumped you." Mitsuha teased.

" **I** am not teary!" **I** retorted.

"Don't forget to practice that poker face."

" **I** am trying."

She raised her mug. "We should toast to our future."

"To a bright and happy future," **I** clinked my cup with hers, " **I** look forward to continue being with you."

" _I_ look forward to it as well," she downed the rest of her cup and got up, "now let's go home and sleep; we got work tomorrow."

"Ugh."


	17. Expectation

**Chapter 17:** **Expectation**

The winter months crept slowly by. Eventually, the cold temperatures and bleak atmosphere relinquished its hold on the city and spring came with the resultant burst of color and fanfare that it is known for. The trees sprouted their leaves and sakura bloomed in abundance, covering everything with delicate pink blossoms.

Nothing changed for Mitsuha and **I**. After observing the Christmas and New Year holidays, we resumed our usual routine of working, eating, and sleeping. Sayaka and Tessie recently celebrated the arrival of a healthy baby boy, but we had been too busy with our schedules to make time to visit them. Instead, they sent us photos by phone and we replied enthusiastically. It was good to see our friends establish a happy and peaceful life.

 **I** did not think we could be happier.

But **I** was wrong, something happened that would forever change our lives.

It was a regular morning. The birds chirped outside our bedroom window and the sun's rays shone through the blinds, signaling the start of a new day.

 **I** was starting to open my eyes when all of a sudden, Mitsuha sat bolt upright, clutching her stomach.

"Mitsu-?" **I** did not get a chance to complete my question before she leapt out of bed and ran towards the bathroom with both hands covering her mouth.

 **I** climbed out of bed, my stomach knotted in worry as **I** followed her.

"Mitsuha what-?"

She nosily threw up into the toilet.

"Mitsuha!" **I** ran to her side and kept her hair back to prevent it from falling into the toilet bowl.

"What's wrong?" **I** cried.

" _I_ must have ate something bad..." she muttered to herself.

"How are you feeling?" **I** asked gently.

"Taki, leave me alone in here for a bit," she said quietly.

 **I** pursed my lips. "Alright, **I** 'll be right outside in case you need me."

"Thanks."

 **I** reluctantly left the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

It was hard to wait, not knowing what Mitsuha was doing.

She was in there a long time.

With my patience at its limit, **I** knocked on the door tentatively.

"Are you okay in there?"

After a short while, she opened the door and threw herself into my arms.

"Mitsuha!?" **I** steadied myself to prevent us from falling.

"-nant." she mumbled, her voice muffled by my chest.

"Huh?"

She looked up at me, tears streaking down her face and her mouth curved into a smile.

" _I_ 'm… p-pregnant!" she announced, her voice shaking.

"What!?" **I** exclaimed.

"Look!" she showed me the positive pregnancy test, " _I_ can't believe it!"

"Me neither!" **I** was beside myself with joy.

"What do we do?" she hopped up and down excitedly.

" **I** don't know!" Tears started to well up in my eyes.

" _I_ am so happy," she cried, " _I_ am going to be a mother!"

 **I** could do nothing else but chuckle and let the tears fall, unable to express this incredibly euphoric feeling.

Overcome with happiness, we embraced each other and wept.

After we had calmed down somewhat, **I** stroked Mitsuha's back.

"You should clean yourself up, **I** will cook today," **I** said.

"Sorry for making you cook," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," **I** took her face in my hands and wiped away any residual tears.

Mitsuha gave me a weak smile and then headed into the bathroom.

 **I** stood for a moment, my brain starting to catch up with what just happened.

Then it hit me and my mouth fell open.

" **I** am going to be a father!" **I** shouted.

* * *

"You are what?" Sayaka asked through the phone.

" _I_ am pregnant!" _I_ repeated happily.

"That is amazing news! Congratulations!"

 _I_ could hear my friend bounce up and down her seat.

"Hey Tessie! Guess what! Mitsuha is pregnant!" Sayaka yelled excitedly.

"What!?" _I_ faintly heard Tessie shout.

"Tessie is really happy for the both of you," Sayaka relayed the message, "and said to feel free to call for help if you guys need anything."

"I will, thanks!" _I_ said.

 _I_ glanced from the table at Taki who was also on the phone. He was also breaking the news to his friends and family with an exuberant look on his face.

"Honestly, _I_ am afraid," _I_ confessed.

"It's only natural, I got emotional and scared too when I found out I was pregnant," Sayaka consoled.

" _I_ am sorry that _I_ wasn't there for you," _I_ frowned.

"Don't worry about it, we got things under control," she laughed, "and besides, you guys are busy with work, we didn't want to burden you further."

" _I_ am sorry," _I_ apologized again.

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

Sayaka paused.

"I am so happy for you Mitsuha, you are going to be mother," she exclaimed.

" _I_ know!" _I_ said, becoming emotional at the thought.

"Speaking of which, how is the baby?"

"He is doing fine," Sayaka replied, "I have to breastfeed him often though."

"Oh, how is it?"

"I thought it was going to be weird. But when I do it, it feels like the most natural thing in the world."

We exchanged a few words before Sayaka had to hang up to go shopping.

"Alright, one more person to call," _I_ checked my phonebook.

Taki pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Who is left?" he asked.

"Yotsuha and Grandma."

" **I** wonder how they will handle the news," he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

The phone began to dial and _I_ turned on the speakerphone.

"Hello? Mitsuha?" Yotsuha spoke.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Uh, it's hard to say this but…" my mind blanked out, and _I_ struggled to find the right words to say.

"Did Taki do something?" Yotsuha asked.

"Well… umm…"

Taki stifled a snicker.

"The thing is, _I_ am p-p-…" _I_ broke off.

"Huh? I can't hear you clearly."

 _I_ swallowed, gathering my courage.

" _I_ am pregnant!" _I_ half-shouted into the phone.

The phone went silent for a minute.

"Whaaat!?" Yotsuha screamed.

" _I_ am going to be a mom!" _I_ cried.

"I… what… congratulations!" she was at a loss for words.

"And you are going to be an aunt!" _I_ added.

"This is too much…" her voice broke.

" _I_ know!"

"Tell Taki I forgive him for fondling my sister's boobs if he allows me to go anytime I want to visit the baby."

"Ehh?" Taki turned red.

" _I_ am sure he will be pleased to hear that," _I_ giggled.

"You told Dad already?" she asked.

"Yes. He sounded indifferent through the phone, but _I_ could tell that he was really happy."

"I will tell Grandma about this; she will be happy to hear about having a great-grandchild."

"How is she?"

"The same. She rarely leaves home due to her age, but her health has so far been good."

" _I_ understand."

There was silence on the other end.

"I wish… I wish Mom was here to see this," Yotsuha said quietly.

The words caught in my throat.

"M-Me too," _I_ choked.

* * *

When she hung up, **I** grabbed Mitsuha and held her in a tight embrace.

"There there…" **I** patted her back, feeling teary after listening to the sisters' emotional exchange.

" _I_ 'm sorry for being so emotional today," Mitsuha said as she wiped her face.

"What is there to apologize," **I** said, "this is a new experience for us, and **I** will support you every step of the way."

"…Thank you," her hands clutched the back of my shirt.

 **I** raised my head. " **I** wonder if it's a boy or girl."

"It's too early to know," she laughed.

"We should come up with a few names just in case," **I** mused.

"The only thing _I_ know," Mitsuha placed a hand on her stomach, "is that this is our child."

 **I** placed my hand on hers.

"Our child," **I** echoed her words.

 _Child_.

Such a simple word.

Yet, it sounded so foreign to my ears.


	18. Counting Leaves

**Chapter 18: Counting Leaves**

It was both exciting and scary to see our lives change by the imminent arrival of a new family member. The random bouts of morning sickness plagued Mitsuha in the early phase of her pregnancy, but later subsided as the weeks progressed. After that, nothing remarkable happened except for changes in her mood and appetite. She was more easily irritated, and the food cravings that she had seemed to have gotten worse now that she became pregnant. Tessie warned me beforehand about a pregnant woman's mood swings, so **I** was prepared. As for the food cravings, **I** indulged her… at the cost of carrying a lighter wallet.

Yotsuha visited us as much as she could to support her older sister. Though she annoyed me with her usual quips and jabs, deep down **I** was relieved that she came to help out. With Mitsuha's expanding belly, it became more difficult for her to perform chores around the house. Occasionally, Sayaka, Tessie, and their son would come over on weekends and we would have a meal together. It felt good to know that we had the backing of our friends and family.

 **I** still remembered the evening when Mitsuha felt the first kick during dinner.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she dropped her chopsticks.

"What's wrong?" Yotsuha leapt out of her seat and went over to where Mitsuha sat with a concerned expression.

"The baby is kicking!" Mitsuha exclaimed.

"What?" Yotsuha and **I** said simultaneously.

"Look, put your hand here."

 **I** reached over and tentatively placed my palm on her belly. After a few seconds, **I** could feel something nudge against my hand. **I** withdrew and looked at the spot in wonder.

"Incredible," was all **I** could say.

"Let me feel it too," Yotsuha said, her eyes brimmed with excitement.

"Here," Mitsuha guided Yotsuha's hand to her stomach, "say hello to your aunt."

"Wow, I can feel her kick!" Yotsuha said excitedly.

"It reminds me of when _I_ felt you in Mom's stomach."

"Really? Did I kick a lot?"

"Mmm, _I_ don't remember…"

"This is so awesome," Yotsuha said excitedly, "I am going to teach the baby so many things."

" **I** shudder to think what would happen if **I** leave you alone with my child," **I** grumbled.

Later, we decided to do a series of ultrasounds to ensure the correct development of the baby and determine its gender.

"It feels cold and slimy," Mitsuha said when the gel was applied on her stomach.

"This gel is needed for the ultrasound," the doctor explained, "we cannot see the baby without it."

"Alright, now let us see what we got here…"

After a few minutes of probing on her distended belly, the doctor located the baby and pointed it out to us on the monitor screen.

"Look, you can see it here."

 **I** looked closely at the moving black and white image and identified the head and shoulders.

"I believe it's a girl," the doctor said.

"A girl," Mitsuha repeated, "this is so wonderful!"

" **I** can't believe **I** am seeing this."

 **I** was captivated by the baby's movements. Her little feet rocked gently against the walls of the uterus, and her hands looked as if she was rubbing her face.

"Everything looks normal so far," the doctor said at the conclusion of our appointment, "your next ultrasound will be in a few weeks."

"Congratulations to the both of you," he bowed as we left the room.

"Thank you," we bowed back.

" _I_ knew it was a girl all along," Mitsuha said on the way back home.

"How did you know?"

" _I_ just know," she gave me a sly grin.

" **I** wonder what our baby will look like."

" _I_ think there is a high chance that she will look like me," she replied haughtily.

" **I** don't mind since you are beautiful," **I** muttered.

" _I_ 'm sorry, _I_ didn't quite catch that," she cocked her ear, "could you repeat that one more time?"

"You must be imagining things."

"No, _I_ 'm pretty sure _I_ heard you say that _I_ am beautiful."

" **I** didn't say that."

"So you think that _I_ am ugly?"

"What? No, **I**... uh."

"Relax, _I_ am just teasing you," Mitsuha let out a laugh.

"Honestly, _I_ don't mind if she takes after her father," she said afterwards, "you have good features too."

 **I** didn't know how to respond to that.

About six weeks prior to the expected birth date, Mitsuha made the decision to go on an indefinite maternity leave to give birth and take care of the baby. Around that time, we sat down and had a discussion on what to name our child. It did not take long to come up with a good name; when Mitsuha suggested it to me, **I** agreed immediately.

Finally, the week that the baby was due arrived. **I** did not want to leave Mitsuha all alone by herself, **I** asked my boss for a leave of absence for a few days in which he agreed. We decided that giving birth at a hospital was the best and safest option, so we went in the evening after **I** got off work.

After we finished filling out the paperwork, the nurses took Mitsuha to a delivery room to get changed. While waiting outside, **I** took out my phone and texted my friends to tell them that we had arrived to the hospital safe and sound.

 **I can't wait to meet the newest member of your family!** Okudera texted back.

 **I hope everything goes smoothly.** Tsukasa responded.

 **Best of luck to you guys!** Shinta replied.

 **I** was busy answering their texts when **I** heard a voice behind me.

"Tachibana-san?"

"Yes?"

"You can come in now," the nurse said.

"Thank you."

 **I** quietly walked into the delivery room to see Mitsuha sitting in bed wearing a hospital gown with her hair tied neatly into a ponytail. She gave me a grin and reached out her hand, in which **I** held with both my own.

" **I** am here," **I** reassured her.

" _I_ can see the finish line from here," she made a bad joke, but **I** laughed anyway to boost her spirits.

Now all we needed to do was wait.

The first couple days went by uneventfully, save for the random visits from friends and family to give words of encouragement. **I** stayed by Mitsuha's side the whole time, only leaving to use the restroom, shower, or grab something to eat. There was nothing to do in the room, so we entertained ourselves with random discussions about parenting, dividing responsibilities, and the effectiveness of baby products.

On the early morning of the third day, **I** was sleeping on the chair next to her bed when **I** suddenly heard a yelp that jolted me awake.

"My water broke," she gasped.

 **I** ran out to inform a nurse and the doctor and a group of nurses entered the delivery room soon after.

"The contractions are getting stronger," the doctor confirmed as he inspected Mitsuha.

Mitsuha reached out and gripped my hand like a vise while her body shook with exertion.

 **I** could not imagine what it was like for her at this moment.

The staff gathered around Mitsuha and encouraged her to push.

Mitsuha's moans of pain and the fluids coming out were too much for me, so **I** closed my eyes but continued to hold her hand.

Wanting to distract myself from what was happening in the delivery room, **I** focused on the rhythm of her pulse.

In the room, a clock mounted on the wall could be heard faintly.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Her pounding pulse and the sound of the clock both beat separately, but to me, they both signify the same thing.

A pulse is an internal timer with definite value, counting down the life of an individual. The hands of the clock are absolute; it does not wait for anyone, despite the countless pleas of those who want it to speed up or slow down.

Together, they both represent an aspect of time.

And **I** felt it, the trappings of time, and was helpless against it.

So **I** waited.

And waited.

The minutes that passed by seemed like an eternity.

Every sound of distress that emanated from Mitsuha clawed at my ears and painfully gripped my heart.

 _How much longer will this last?_ **I** thought to myself.

And then, a tiny cry pierced through the quiet delivery room.

 **I** opened my eyes to see the baby bawling loudly with her arms and legs flailing in the air as the doctor raised her up.

"It's a girl!" the nurse exclaimed.

The doctor put her down on the other side of the bed and proceeded to cut the umbilical cord. As he did so, a flashback played in my mind and **I** recalled seeing a similar scene long time ago.

 **I** remembered what Mitsuha said on the night of the fireworks festival. The _kumihimo_ on my wrist. The hair tie that she wore. The wedding bands that bound us. **I** was reminded of how everything all fitted together.

 _Musubi_ connected people.

 **I** am connected to Mitsuha, and she is connected to me.

Our love for each other created a new connection that is our daughter.

The scissors that cut the umbilical cord between my wife and child severed merely the physical link, but the loving bond that we established remained unbroken.

After all, _musubi_ can twist, tangle, sometimes unravel and break, but it will eventually connect again.

Funny how these simple pieces of braided cord could hold so much meaning.

 **I** looked down at Mitsuha. Perspiration matted her hair and her cheeks were red, her breathing ragged, but her brown eyes sparkled triumphantly.

" _I_ did it," her voice was hoarse.

 **I** tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"You were strong," **I** told her, still not letting go of her hand.

It was over. It was finally over.

"Tachibana-san," a nurse said gently.

 **I** turned around and she handed me a small bundle. **I** peeked inside to see my child sleeping fitfully within the nest of towels.

 **I** was taken aback by this little newcomer.

"Look Mitsuha, it's our baby," **I** said, and carefully rocked the bundle back and forth.

"Let me see…" she reached out her hands.

 **I** cautiously held out the small bundle to Mitsuha and she cradled it in her arms. Our jerky movements caused the baby to wake up and cry again.

"Shh, it's okay," she pulled down her gown to reveal a breast.

Mitsuha gently guided the baby's mouth to her chest and she began to feed.

 **I** stood there and watched in awe as the scene unfolded before me.

"She has your eyes," Mitsuha murmured in wonder.

"She does?" **I** choked back my tears.

Mitsuha looked down, and all the exhaustion seemed to drain from her face as she nursed our child.

"Your name is Itsuha," Mitsuha's voice was filled with love and affection.

Who would have thought that our chance meeting on the stairs would turn out like this? **I** recalled all the dates that we had, the time when **I** awkwardly asked her to marry me, to the announcement that she was pregnant with my child. **I** tried to keep my composure in the whirling cascade of thoughts and emotions that went through my being, but in the end **I** gave up.

 **I** wrapped my arms around my wife and daughter and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably into Mitsuha's shoulder.

" **I** am so happy!" **I** managed to choke out.

"You are such a crybaby," she teased, and began to cry too.


	19. Responsibility

**Chapter 19: Responsibility**

 _I_ woke to the sound of Itsuha crying in the early hours of the morning.

"Is it time to get up?" Taki mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah," _I_ stood up and stretched to rid the kinks in my muscles before walking over to the baby crib adjacent to the bed.

"Good morning, Aka-chan!" _I_ cooed.

"Ahh!" she flailed her arms in response.

"Time for your diaper change," _I_ said while unbuttoning her pajamas.

The emotions _I_ felt as _I_ gazed upon Itsuha were indescribable. Though _I_ am relieved that the baby was delivered safely, a small part of me felt a tinge of sadness that _I_ did not have her in my womb anymore. Perhaps _I_ had become used to carrying her for nine months, but when _I_ was alone, a hollow feeling washed over me which left me feeling tense and nervous. But those negative thoughts evaporated into nothing when _I_ was with my daughter.

 _I_ could not get over how beautiful Itsuha was. Her blue eyes were framed by long, black lashes. Her rosy cheeks gave contrast to her pearly white skin. And her full, pink lips formed a cute "O" when she yawned. She was everything _I_ could ever want and more.

Itsuha was the product of our love.

" **I** am going to go freshen up in the bathroom, then make breakfast while you take care of Itsuha," Taki ruffled his hair.

"Okay."

 _I_ turned my attention to Itsuha.

"Daddy is going to make us breakfast, but you don't have teeth yet. What are we going to do?" _I_ teased her.

As if in response, Itsuha opened her mouth to show me her toothless gums.

"Gaa," she waved her arms.

"How about you drink Mommy's milk instead," _I_ continued the one-sided conversation while changing Itsuha's diaper, "would you like that?"

"Ah!" she replied.

"Okay, now let's get you into some dry diapers first."

When _I_ finished, _I_ picked Itsuha up and sat down on the bed. Then, _I_ pulled down my shirt to let her feed. As she suckled, her eyelids fluttered and closed as she drifted back to sleep.

The door to the bathroom opened and Taki walked out with a towel draped over his shoulder.

"How's my little girl doing?" he patted Itsuha's cheek.

"Fast asleep," _I_ carefully placed her back in the crib, "better for her to rest now so that she can be awake when everyone else comes."

Today was the day we did a _oshichiya meimeishiki_ for Itsuha. It is a naming ceremony for the newborn held on the seventh night after birth, and we invited all our friends and family to come celebrate.

Which meant that there was a lot of work to be done.

"It was probably a bad idea to hold off the preparations," _I_ said to Taki as we walked to the kitchen.

"No worries," he replied, " **I** will gobuy all the things we need after breakfast."

" _I_ will clean around the house then," _I_ brushed my hair back and opened the fridge to look for something to drink.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Rice porridge," _I_ did not feel like eating heavy foods.

"Alright."

While the rice cooked, we prepared the side dishes and set the table.

"Yotsuha said she was going to arrive early today to spend more time with the baby," _I_ said.

"That's fine with me," Taki laid down a pair of chopsticks next to his bowl.

When we finished with breakfast, Taki got changed and left to buy ingredients for tonight's event. Meanwhile, _I_ checked on Itsuha to see if she slept properly and then went to do the laundry.

 _I_ was halfway done with putting clothes in the washer when the doorbell rang.

 _That's weird, did Taki forget something?_ _I_ wondered.

 _I_ looked through the peephole to see Yotsuha wearing a pink blouse and blue jeans and Grandma in a leaf-green kimono standing outside.

" _I_ didn't expect my sister and grandma to arrive so early," _I_ greeted them.

"Grandma had been wanting to visit since the day Itsuha was born," Yotsuha shrugged, "but I told her to wait until today."

"I told you, my health is good," Grandma replied, "I could have visited them by myself if I wanted to."

"Grandma, please think about your age," Yotsuha pleaded.

"I am sure I would be fine," she said stubbornly, "now let me see my great-granddaughter."

From the bedroom, _I_ heard the sound of Itsuha crying again. The noises we made probably woke her up.

"Oh no."

 _I_ ran into the bedroom and picked her up. Itsuha stopped crying almost immediately and began to make baby noises.

"Sorry for waking you up, Aka-chan," _I_ apologized, "your aunt and great-grandma are here to visit you."

Yotsuha came from behind my shoulder.

"Hello, Itsuha-chan!" she said happily.

Itsuha gurgled in response.

"She is so cute!" Yotsuha gushed.

"Let's go to the living room where there is more space," _I_ said.

"Ah, there she is," Grandma had sat down and propped her walking stick next to a chair.

"Itsuha, meet your great-grandma," _I_ handed her the baby.

Grandma adjusted her glasses and moved her face in close to inspect Itsuha.

"She has beautiful black hair like her mother and brilliant blue eyes like her father," she said.

"Itsuha got the best from both parents," Yotsuha added.

"Indeed," Grandma gave Itsuha a smile.

"Ah…" she yawned.

" _I_ think she likes you."

"She is too young to recognize anyone," Grandma said, "but she can still feel the love given to her."

"Look, she is falling asleep!"

"Is it okay if _I_ leave you two with Itsuha while _I_ finish doing the laundry?"

"Of course, we'll take care of her," Yotsuha said.

 _I_ excused myself and left the living room while they continued to fawn over Itsuha.

While doing laundry, _I_ texted Taki to let him know that Yotsuha and Grandma were at our apartment.

 **Expect them to be here all day.** _I_ wrote.

When _I_ finished, _I_ walked back into the living room to find Itsuha sleeping peacefully in Yotsuha's arms.

"Do you need any refreshments?" _I_ asked.

"I am okay for now," Yotsuha answered.

"A cup of tea would be fine," Grandma said.

" _I_ will make some then," _I_ searched the cabinets for the teapot.

"Itsuha falls asleep really easily," Yotsuha looked at her niece fondly.

"She's only seven days old," _I_ laughed, "all she does is eat and sleep."

"I would not mind living a few more years to watch her grow up," Grandma said nonchalantly.

"Don't say that Grandma, of course you will," Yotsuha frowned.

"You can never tell at this age," she reached up to fix the folds of her kimono.

"You can visit her as much as you want," _I_ poured Grandma a cup of tea.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, where is Taki?"

"He went out to buy food for the _oshichiya_ ," _I_ told Yotsuha.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Grandma asked.

" _I_ think we got it all covered."

 _I_ checked the clock. "It's almost time for lunch, is there anything particular that you want to eat?"

"Whatever you have is fine," Yotsuha continued to rock Itsuha back and forth.

Grandma nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let me take a quick bath first and then _I_ will make everyone lunch."

 _I_ had just barely climbed out of the tub when _I_ heard the front door open and Taki greeting my grandma and sister. _I_ quickly dried myself off, put on my clothes, and exited the bathroom.

"Mitsuha, **I** got all the things you asked for," Taki said.

"Thanks, now let's make some lunch."

"I can help," Yotsuha passed the baby to Grandma.

Itsuha opened her eyes and rubbed her face with the back of her hands.

"Ah, she woke up," Grandma said.

"You can take care of the baby, **I** will handle it from here," Takisaid to me.

"Okay, thanks."

"Aka-chan, it's time to eat," _I_ said.

"She looks so content in your arms," Grandma commented.

"It's probably because _I_ breastfeed her every day."

"The food is almost ready," Yotsuha said.

"What are we eating?" Grandma asked.

"Sushi," Taki answered, "we had some leftover rice from this morning."

"Oh, that is good."

"Just let me cut the rolls into pieces first and then we are all set," Yotsuha took out a knife.

In the midst of all the hubbub, Itsuha finished her meal of milk and went back to sleep.

"Alright, we are finished!" Yotsuha walked out with a big platter of sushi.

While everyone was settling into the dining room, _I_ took Itsuha and placed her back in the crib so that she can sleep undisturbed.

When lunch was over, Taki washed the dishes while Yotsuha and _I_ finished knitting the white clothes for Itsuha. Feeling sleepy after the meal, Grandma reclined herself on the couch and took a nap.

"Who else is coming today besides Dad?" Yotsuha asked me.

" _I_ know for a fact that Sayaka and Tessie are going."

"Okudera said that she was going out of town with her husband today, so she cannot attend," Taki said, "but my father said he was coming."

"Itsuha should take a bath before everyone shows up," _I_ suggested.

" **I** will do it once **I** finish with this."

"I never would have guessed that Taki would become a responsible father," Yotsuha sneered.

"More responsible than you," Taki glared at her.

"Keep it down you two, Grandma is sleeping," _I_ said.

"Sorry."

"Yotsuha, would you like to watch Taki give Itsuha a bath?" _I_ asked.

"Sure, but only to make sure that Taki doesn't drown my niece," she stuck her tongue out.

"You underestimate me," Taki dried his hands on a towel.

"These clothes are done so _I_ will come help as well," _I_ packed up my knitting supplies and placed it back on the shelf.

Together, the three of us walked into the bedroom to wake Itsuha up.

"It's time to get you washed up and ready for tonight," Taki said as he carried her into the bathroom.

Itsuha started to cry when Taki undressed her.

"Sorry, Aka-chan," he said, "this will only take a bit."

"Yotsuha, can you fill the baby tub when the water gets warm?" _I_ asked.

"Sure."

Itsuha continued to wail and thrashed about when we placed her into the tub.

"Hold her head steady," Taki said to me.

He took a wet, soapy washcloth and gently wiped Itsuha down.

"Aww, my niece doesn't like the water," Yotsuha fussed.

"It will be over soon," Taki assured.

"Wah!" Itsuha cried.

"Okay, done!" _I_ pulled Itsuha out of the bath and dried her with a towel.

"See, that wasn't so bad," _I_ quieted her down.

We were startled by the sudden sound of the doorbell.

"I will get it," Yotsuha stepped out of the bathroom.

"Someone is at the door," Grandma called.

The front door opened and _I_ heard Shinta's voice.

"Hello, Yotsuha-san and Yotsuha-san's grandma!" he said cheerfully.

"It's Hitoha-san," Grandma corrected him.

"Ah, gotcha. Where's Taki and Mitsuha?"

"We'll be out in a minute," Taki called out, "just got to dress up Itsuha."

"Okay!"

 _I_ slipped the white clothes on Itsuha while Taki held her. She stopped crying and made inquisitive noises as we worked.

"There, now you are ready to meet everyone," _I_ said.

With Itsuha tucked in Taki's arms, we walked out to greet a casually dressed Shinta.

"Hello!" Shinta smiled and waved his hand at Itsuha, "how are you?"

Itsuha yawned.

"She is really cute," Shinta said.

"Yes she is," Taki beamed.

" _I_ am going to make the food now," _I_ said, "Yotsuha, would you like to help me?"

"Of course."

"Do you need any help?" Taki asked me.

"No need, you can talk with Shinta while we cook," _I_ replied.

"Alright."

Taki and his friend sat down at the dining room table and started conversing.

" **I** thought Tsukasa was coming?"

"Tsukasa had to go spend time with his wife," Shinta leaned forward in a conspiratorial way, "I think they are expecting a kid soon."

"That's great news," Taki grinned, "and when are you going to get married?"

"When I meet the right person," he leaned back on the chair.

"You will find the one eventually."

With Yotsuha's helping hand and Grandma's occasional instruction, _I_ was able to prepare the celebratory dinner in a timely manner. Among the festive dishes were _sekihan_ , sticky rice steamed with adzuki beans, which symbolized happiness due to its reddish color, and grilled _tai_ , a fish that represented good luck.

Later that evening, the rest of the guests trickled in.

"Mitsuha!" Sayaka gave me a hug when _I_ opened the door, "congratulations to you and Taki!"

"Thanks, Saya-chin," _I_ patted her back.

"How are you, Mitsuha?" Tessie asked.

"Tired, but otherwise fine," _I_ answered.

"Nice to see that the birth didn't take too heavy a toll on you."

"Thank goodness," _I_ laughed.

"Now where is Itsuha-chan?" Sayaka asked.

"She's playing with Grandma in the living room."

"I must meet her," she walked past me.

"Where's your son?" _I_ asked.

"Sayaka's sister is watching him for us," Tessie answered, "we didn't want him to cry in the middle of the ceremony."

"Poor baby."

"Oh! Itsuha is just perfect!" _I_ heard Sayaka exclaim from the living room.

Tessie and _I_ looked at each other, then laughed.

Taki's dad was the next to come.

"What a cute granddaughter you are," his eyes peered at Itsuha over the rim of his glasses.

Itsuha blew a bubble in response.

He turned to look at me.

"Thank you for all your hard work," he lowered his head.

"It was no problem," _I_ lowered my head as well.

My father was the last person to arrive.

"Mitsuha," he nodded his head.

"Hello, Father."

Like all his public appearances, Father showed up wearing his usual gray suit.

"Thank you for having me."

"Always a pleasure."

"May I see my granddaughter?"

"Of course, she is with everyone else in the living room."

"Excuse me."

The room grew quiet when he entered the room.

"Good evening, Father," Taki bowed.

"Ah, Toshiki-san," Taki's dad greeted, "I haven't met you since the wedding."

My Father briefly greeted everyone before turning his attention to the sleeping bundle in the center of the room.

"So this is her," he took a step forward, staring at the slumbering Itsuha in wonderment.

"Would you like to hold her?" _I_ asked.

"Please."

Though he had a stoic expression throughout the introductions, it melted away when _I_ handed Itsuha to him. Like a fairy tale, _I_ could see my Father slowly falling under her charm.

"Her name is Itsuha, correct?" he asked.

"Yes."

He said nothing and began to rock Itsuha back and forth gently.

"Futaba, we have a granddaughter now," he murmured softly.

Once everyone was settled, _I_ laid out the supplies for the naming ceremony on the living room table.

Everyone watched as Taki took the calligraphy brush, dipped it into the ink pot, and carefully wrote down the two kanji that spelled out our daughter's name into a blank scroll.

Itsuha.

Five leaves.

Afterwards, everyone gathered around Itsuha and laid down money envelopes at her feet. Itsuha, exhausted from everyone taking turns holding her, snoozed through the event.

"Alright, it's time to eat," Taki ushered everyone into the dining room.

"We should go out to drink sometime," Taki's dad said to my Father.

"I would be happy to," he smiled.

"I wonder if Itsuha will get along with our son," Sayaka said to Tessie.

"I am sure they will," he replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Takagi-san?" Grandma asked.

"Not at the moment," Shinta rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Yotsuha is still single, and I am still waiting for her to get married."

Yotsuha shook her head. "Grandma, we went over this already. I want to graduate first before thinking about getting into a relationship."

"Why don't you marry while you are in school?"

"Then I wouldn't be able to focus on my studies!"

"Yotsuha-san, I respect your dedication," Shinta gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Shinta-san."

 _I_ waited for everyone to leave the room, then picked Itsuha up and kissed her on the forehead.

"You are so lucky to be basked in so much love and attention," _I_ whispered into her ear.

"Gaa…" she said sleepily.


	20. Full Circle

**Chapter 20: Full Circle**

A small hand hit my cheek.

"Papa," a tiny voice called.

 **I** opened my eyes and found Itsuha bent over me, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth curved into a frown reminiscent of her mother.

"Good morning, Itsuha," **I** said sleepily.

"Papa, wake up," she tugged my arm, "I need to potty."

"Okay, we're going," **I** mumbled and climbed out of the bed covers as Mitsuha continued to sleep soundly.

Itsuha guided my hand towards the bathroom.

" **I** wonder why you always tell me to go with you in the mornings and not Mom," **I** mused.

"Mama needs sleep," Itsuha replied matter-of-factly and continued pulling me.

"Papa needs sleep too!" **I** laughed at my daughter's logic.

When Itsuha finished, we walked back to the bedroom where Mitsuha still slept.

"Shh," Itsuha put a finger to her lips and then quietly tip-toed towards the bed.

She crawled up on the bed and kneeled next to Mitsuha, whose face was covered by her black hair.

"Mama's hair is messy," she whispered softly and clumsily tucked Mitsuha's hair behind her ears.

Mitsuha's eyes fluttered open and her lips parted in surprise.

"Itsuha, what are you doing?" she laughed and gave Itsuha a hug.

"Mama has bedhead," Itsuha continued to fumble with Mitsuha's hair, "I need to fix it."

"Oh?" she gave Itsuha a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

 **I** laid down next to them and put my hands behind my head.

"Itsuha, you are getting older now. Are you sure you don't want to sleep by yourself?" **I** asked.

"No!" she turned around and glared at me, "sleeping with Mama and Papa is the best."

 _Ah, those pretty blue eyes._

"Let her do what she wants," Mitsuha said as she stroked Itsuha's black hair.

 **I** paused for a moment before speaking.

"We should get up soon; we wouldn't want to keep Sayaka and Tessie waiting." **I** said.

"Are we going to see Aunt Yotsuha too?" Itsuha asked.

"If she is not busy today," Mitsuha replied.

"I love Aunt Yotsuha because she gives me candy," Itsuha said.

"So you only love her because of candy?" Mitsuha asked as she climbed out of bed.

"No!" Itsuha exclaimed with her arms outstretched, "she also teaches me things."

"What kind of things?"

"I promised her not to say them in front of Papa," she made a shushing noise.

" **I** don't even want to know," **I** shook my head.

Mitsuha picked Itsuha up and carried her out of the room. "You're getting bigger, Itsuha," she commented.

 **I** got up, slipped the _kumihimo_ onto my wrist from the bedstand, and followed them out.

* * *

The aroma of grilled mackerel and steamed rice wafted in the air as Taki made breakfast. While he cooked, _I_ poured a glass of milk for Itsuha and took out pickled vegetables, leftover miso soup, and a carton of eggs from the fridge.

While Itsuha drank her milk contentedly, _I_ scooped rice into three bowls and placed them on the kitchen counter. Then, _I_ opened the carton and cracked a raw egg into each bowl of rice. With the preparations complete, Taki and _I_ gathered the bowls, plates, and utensils and moved the food out into the dining room.

"Mama, what are we eating today?" Itsuha asked.

" _Tamago kake gohan_ ," _I_ answered, mixing the egg and rice together in her bowl with my chopsticks.

"Slimy!" she complained.

"Not as slimy as natto," Taki retorted.

"Ew!" Itsuha wrinkled her nose.

"You will get used to it," _I_ laughed.

"Is the fish alright?" Taki asked me.

"Mm, it's a little dry… reduce the heat next time," _I_ told him.

"Mama cooks food better than Papa," Itsuha said with a sly smile on her face.

Taki rolled his eyes and pinched her cheek.

" **I** swear, you and Aunt Yotsuha are like two peas in a pod."

"Hehe!" she gave Taki a cheeky grin.

"Your Papa has a lot to learn about cooking," _I_ said and gave Taki a wink.

He sighed quietly but said nothing.

"Did you know Papa used to be a waiter at an Italian restaurant?" _I_ told Itsuha.

"Can he make Italian food?" she asked.

Taki shook his head. "No, **I** only waited on customers and served the food."

"We can take you to an Italian restaurant if you like," _I_ suggested.

"Really?" Itsuha opened her mouth in surprise.

"But only if you eat your vegetables," _I_ pointed to her bowl.

"Mama!" she protested.

"Here," _I_ handed her a fork, "now be a good girl and try some."

Itsuha poked at a cucumber slice and made a face.

 _I_ smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"Aunt Yotsuha doesn't complain when she eats her veggies,"

Hesitantly, she brought the slice to her mouth and took a small, cautious nibble.

"Sour!" she stuck her tongue out.

"They are pickled," Taki said and took the bowl away, " **I** 'll steam you some carrots for dinner tonight so you don't have to eat these."

"Papa spoils you too much," _I_ frowned at Taki in disapproval.

He shrugged and gave a not-so-discreet wink to our daughter.

"Yay!" Itsuha smiled, happy that her daily battle with vegetables was postponed to a later time.

When we finished with breakfast, _I_ took Itsuha to the bedroom to get changed.

 _I_ ran my fingers through Itsuha's hair. "Looks like it is long enough."

"I can finally tie my hair?" Itsuha asked excitedly.

"Yes," _I_ chuckled.

Ever since Itsuha learn how to speak, she wanted me to tie her hair with _musubi_. _I_ told her to wait patiently until her hair grew longer. Still, she continued to ask me every day.

Taking out two braided cords from the drawer, _I_ swept my hair into two French braids and tied them with one cord in front of the mirror. When _I_ finished, _I_ took the other cord and started working on Itsuha's hair.

"I like Mama's hair like that," she commented.

" _I_ wore this style a lot more when _I_ was child," _I_ said as _I_ checked myself in the mirror.

"You should wear it more!"

"If you want," _I_ laughed, "okay, your ponytail is done."

Itsuha copied my actions and examined herself in the mirror, moving her head from side to side.

Satisfied with the results, she ran to me and hugged my waist.

"Now I am pretty like you!" she looked up and flashed her baby teeth.

Smitten by her charm, _I_ bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"One day, _I_ will tell you the importance of our hair ties," _I_ promised.

 _I will pass on the legacy of Itomori and the meaning of musubi to you._

* * *

"We're ready now," Mitsuha said.

 **I** looked up from my newspaper to see Mitsuha wearing an attractive blue sundress and sunhat with a handbag strapped over her shoulder. Itsuha meanwhile wore a pink shirt with white shorts and carried a backpack that had an image of a hedgehog embroidered on it.

"How do _I_ look?" Mitsuha did a pirouette.

"Um, not bad," **I** looked away.

"Jeez, we've been together this long and you still can't praise me properly!" she complained.

"Papa is shy!" Itsuha teased.

" **I** am not!" my ears turned red.

Mitsuha burst out laughing and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

"Mama, where are we going?"

"We are going to visit a special place first, then we will go see Sayaka and Tessie. You like playing with their son, don't you?"

"Yes!" her face brightened, "he shares his toys with me."

"We will be taking the train," **I** announced while opening the door.

Mitsuha and **I** took Itsuha's hands and walked down the stairs to the station.

As the train doors closed behind us, we walked with Itsuha to our destination. A few clouds drifted in front of the sun and caused temporary shade as we strolled along the path.

"There it is," **I** said.

"What is this, Papa?" Itsuha asked.

"This staircase was where **I** met your Mom many years ago," my eyes began to tear up a bit as **I** recalled the memories, "though **I** feel as if we had known each other way before that."

Mitsuha placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It has been a long time," she said quietly.

 **I** placed my hand on hers and said nothing.

Itsuha looked at us, confused by our words and actions.

"Mama, I want to walk up the stairs!" she said, snapping us out of our reverie.

 **I** took Itsuha's hand while Mitsuha held the other and we climbed up the staircase. As we went, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds and brightened the surroundings.

When we reached the top, Itsuha pulled Mitsuha's hand and mine toward each other until they touched.

"Mama and Papa met here!" she said, her blue eyes shining.

Moved by her words, **I** patted her head and looked off into the distance.

"We are back," **I** said, struggling to keep the emotion out of my voice, "and we brought a newcomer along."

"Mama and Papa are so happy to have you," Mitsuha said and knelt down to hug Itsuha.

Itsuha, feeling the emotionally charged atmosphere, extended her hands out.

"I love Mama and Papa!" Itsuha declared with a smile; the ends of _musubi_ that bound her hair swayed lightly in the wind.

Anyone who happened to pass by the steps near Suga Shrine would be surprised to see a young couple embracing their daughter, laughing and crying blissfully without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Kimi no Na wa is the only anime that inspired me enough to write a full-scale fanfiction about it. Like most people, the ending to the movie left me thirsting for more; I wanted to see more interaction between Taki and Mitsuha, which were the most enjoyable parts for me. But there was simply not enough of it on screen.

I have always been a fan of romance, and the chemistry between these two were one of the best that I had seen. Even after watching it many times, I simply could not move on from this couple. Although the movie ended at the right place, it did not give me the closure I desired, so I took matters into my own hands and devised an "after story." I planned out what could have happened after the movie ended, detailing Taki and Mitsuha's future lives together without breaking any of the canon that was already established.

I drew from numerous inspirations and my own experiences to create this work. In much of the dialogue, I put myself in the characters' shoes and acted out what they would say or do to ensure responses that were as human as possible. After reading the official novelization of the movie, I mimicked the writing style of using **I** and _I_ (rough equivalents of _ore_ and _watashi_ ) to represent Taki and Mitsuha respectively. Using this device to change point of view made me feel as if I was doing the body swapping myself. In addition, I added many references from the original material into the fanfiction that will probably overlooked by many, though if I were to break down every chapter then this author's note will be too lengthy to read. The favorite detail I liked to add was the hedgehog that occasionally popped up when Mitsuha was present (the hedgehog embroidery that she stitched for Okudera and the hedgehog plushie in her room when she was older.)

Without straying too far from what was depicted in the movie, I used a bit of imagination and guesswork for the grown-up personalities of the main characters. For example, I used "Taki-kun" honorifics as a way for Mitsuha to tease Taki in their conversations. Given that she is older than Taki, it would make sense that being with him would bring out a playful side to her regular character. Taki, on the other hand, is by no means a pushover. Though he has his fair share of embarrassed and timid moments, in the end he is able to do what is needed to be done (with the help of Mitsuha.) In turn, his personality trait rubs off on Mitsuha, which was shown in the movie and one in which I attempted to convey. Lastly, it is easy to imagine that the older Yotsuha to be protective of her sister and join in with harassing Taki. The running gag about breasts continue…

On a special note, though it is implied that Okudera and Tsukasa could possibly be engaged in the original material, there is not enough substantial evidence in either movie or novel to conclude this. For all we know, the rings shown on their fingers could be a coincidence. Thus, I decided to keep the spouses of these characters in the dark. Similarly, although there is confirmation that Taki's parents were divorced prior to the beginning of the story, I decided to omit Taki's mother from the fanfiction due to the lack of information.

The most difficult chapters were the ones that involved dating and marriage. I painstakingly investigated locations that were close to their living places before establishing their date. I even looked up the amount of time it took to get from one location to the next to make sure that it was physically possible. Essentially, everything that is described in this fanfiction can be visited in Japan. The story itself ran in an internal clock; the correct flowers had to be growing in the right season and festivals had to be held in the respective month to ensure accurate representation. In addition to depicting the main theme of romance between Mitsuha and Taki, I took the liberty of incorporating and describing the traditional holidays and customs that are seen in Japan. In this way, the reader is informed of the traditions that take place and understand the culture that provided the setting in which the characters live in.

It was easy to come up with a name for their child since I followed the naming convention that was already in place. I did not come up with a name that I had no basis on for fear of straying too far from what is believable (though giving them genders is already a stretch,) which is why I did not name Sayaka and Tessie's child. For Taki and Mitsuha's child, I gave her a combination of Mitsuha's black hair and features with the addition of Taki's blue eyes. For her hair design, I used the _musubi_ hair tie from Mitsuha and a ponytail as a nod to the hairstyle that Taki used when he was in Mitsuha's body.

I would like to thank my friends who answered my questions and gave me advice that fueled the creation of this story. In addition, I would like to thank Shinkai Makoto-san for giving us a heart-warming work that touched so many people all over the world. Lastly, I want to thank all the readers who read this story from beginning to end and gave me their precious time to provide a review. In reference to _musubi_ , I sincerely hope that this fanfiction will connect with someone somewhere and give them non-canon closure to Kimi no Na wa.

Thank you for reading!


	21. Omake

**Omake**

Telling the story the way it should be told.

* * *

Chapter 1:

" **I** … uh… that is…" he looked away for a moment, then he met my eyes again with newfound determination.

"Miyamizu-san, can **I** touch your breasts?"

This time, _I_ struggled to respond, taken aback by his sudden directness.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"You might think **I** am weird, but **I** have an abnormal obsession with that town going on five years," he paused, "there's something about Itomori that makes my heart ache, even though **I** have never been there."

The pieces were slowly falling into place.

" _I_ think you are insane," _I_ told him.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Where is she from?" Shinta asked.

"She was originally from Itomori."

"Isn't Itomori the place you keep drawing pictures of?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah…"

"So now you're dating Itomori survivors to quench your strange fetish," Shinta grinned.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Hey, Taki-san, do you still look at your hand sometimes?" _I_ asked randomly.

He averted his eyes.

"No, but ever since **I** met you, **I** … only look at yours," he replied bashfully.

"Oh," _I_ turned away and clasped my hands together, not letting him see how cheesy _I_ thought that sounded.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Well, **I** used to have the habit of staring at my right hand in the morning and feeling a lot of negative emotions for some reason."

"That happened to me too," Mitsuha said.

Yotsuha furrowed her eyebrows. "You guys should stop masturbating so much."

* * *

Chapter 6:

As **I** got up to leave, a hand grabbed the back of my shirt.

 **I** turned around to see Mitsuha's face flushed with sickness and embarrassment, but there was a determined glint in her eyes.

" _I_ didn't say you could leave," she said in a low whisper.

"What?"

"You don't get to leave unless _I_ say so," she said threateningly.

"Alright, **I** will stay," **I** assured her.

"Good boy," she smiled tiredly and fell back in bed.

"I never realized Mitsuha had a possessive side," Sayaka looked genuinely surprised.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Hmm?" _I_ turned around to see him bend down and nonchalantly pick up a lacy black bra off the ground.

"Man, this is a pretty decent size!" he turned red from excitement when he realized what it was.

 _I_ snatched the bra from his hands and pushed him out the door.

"Get out!" _I_ could feel my ears burning from embarrassment.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Finally, we found a secluded corner overlooking the river.

"How's the view?" he asked.

"Aside from reminding me of the night where a certain comet fell down, destroyed my village, and nearly killed everyone… it is a pretty nice view," _I_ replied.

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Don't worry about it," **I** turned on the light, "why did you not eat without me?"

"It's no fun to eat by yourself," she crossed her arms and frowned, "now go take a bath or else _I_ will eat you for dinner instead."

* * *

Chapter 10:

 _I_ looked down at my cup. "It feels like he's hiding something from me."

"How do you know?"

"He acts normal enough, but is more jumpy when _I_ am around him. Sometimes, _I_ catch him sneaking glances at me and then sighing."

"Taki is probably sexually deprived; just give him an amazing night and he'll be back to normal again," Sayaka resumed eating her salad.

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Sorry about Mitsuha," **I** apologized to them.

"Make sure to take lots of pictures of Mitsuha in drunk poses and send them to me when you are home," Sayaka grinned.

"If Hedgehog-san can't take it anymore, be sure to call us," Tessie said before they got off at their stop.

* * *

Chapter 12:

When we finished eating dinner, it was time for Yotsuha to go home.

"-and don't let Taki grope your breasts anytime he wants to!" Yotsuha shouted while **I** put on my shoes to walk her out to the station.

" **I** can grope them as much as **I** want!" **I** shouted back as blood started rushing to my face.

* * *

Chapter 13:

"It may very well be," he took my hand in his, "I have had the feeling that I have known Mitsuha far longer than when I first met her."

"I thought the same," I squeezed his hand.

"Well then, big mystery solved," Okudera laughed, "now let's get you lovebirds some fine clothes before you start making out on the street."

* * *

Chapter 14:

 **I** chuckled and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"To answer your previous question, **I** never thought of you as a boring person."

"That's good to hear," she got my shirt off and began working on my lower half.

"Who is the bold one now?" **I** teased.

" _I_ swear, you drive me crazy sometimes," she sighed.

" **I** love you, Mitsuha."

" _I_ love you too, Taki-kun. Now help me take off your pants."

* * *

Chapter 15:

 _Mitsuha and Taki made so many witty remarks in this chapter that the author has deemed it unnecessary to add more._

* * *

Chapter 16:

She peered at me curiously. "You seem disappointed. Were you expecting something else?"

"Yes, yes **I** did," **I** looked away.

Mitsuha walked forward, grabbed me by the tie, and pulled until **I** was close enough to count the number of eyelashes she had.

"You were expecting something lewd, weren't you?" she asked in a low and menacing tone.

"What, how did you know **I** was thinking of sexy scenarios that involved you?" **I** opened my mouth in surprise.

"No, but _I_ am good at guessing what you are thinking just by going off of your facial expressions," she said sweetly.

" **I** guess **I** need to work on my poker face then."

"Or you can work on controlling those perverted fantasies of yours."

"Those fantasies will become realities someday," **I** blew her a kiss.

* * *

Chapter 17:

"Uh, it's hard to say this but…" my mind blanked out, and _I_ struggled to find the right words to say.

"Did Taki do something?" Yotsuha asked.

"Well… umm…"

Taki stifled a snicker.

"The thing is, _I_ am p-p-…" _I_ broke off.

"Huh? I can't hear you clearly."

 _I_ swallowed, gathering my courage.

" _I_ am pregnant!" _I_ half-shouted into the phone.

The phone went silent for a minute.

"TAKI!" Yotsuha screamed.

* * *

Chapter 18:

" _I_ knew it was a girl all along," Mitsuha said on the way back home.

"How did you know?"

" _I_ just know," she gave me a sly grin.

" **I** wonder what our baby will be like."

" _I_ think there is a high chance that she will have the power to swap bodies with her significant other," she replied.

"If that's true, then **I** feel bad for the guy she chooses. Hopefully, he doesn't have to jump through hoops that traverse space and time to get her," **I** muttered.

* * *

Chapter 19:

"The food is almost ready," Yotsuha said.

"What are we eating?" Grandma asked.

"Sushi," Taki answered, "we had some leftover rice from this morning."

"Well it is about time we ate sushi, and here I thought the author had forgotten to add that into the story!"

* * *

Chapter 20:

"How do _I_ look?" Mitsuha did a pirouette.

"Um, not bad," **I** looked away.

"Jeez, we've been together this long and you still can't praise me properly!" she complained.

"Papa is shy!" Itsuha teased.

My ears turned red. "First my sister-in-law, then my wife, and now my own kid picks on me!"


End file.
